Para Toda la Vida
by Mizuho
Summary: Venciendo las jugarretas del destino, se ven envueltos en las artimañas de quien los quiere separados. Cargando con el dolor ajeno, intentado sobrevivir, los sentimientos de ira, culpa, amor y odio se entremezclan en los corazones. RxS. Cap Final!
1. Chapter 1

**Para Toda la Vida**

**Mizuho**

…**........................**

Venciendo las jugarretas del destino, se ven envueltos en las artimañas de quien los quiere separados. Cargando con el dolor ajeno, intentado sobrevivir, los sentimientos de ira, culpa, amor y odio se entremezclan en los corazones.

…**.......................**

**Capítulo 1**

**Aprendiendo de la Vida**

Un hombre de cabellera platinada y ojos como soles espera la luz verde en un semáforo, escucha un bocinazo y mira a su lado, una mujer de larga cabellera azabache y ojos cuales zafiros le lanza un beso y le guiña un ojo, él sonríe y atrapa el beso, poniéndolo sobre sus labios.

Ambos autos llegan al mismo lugar, el del hombre entra primero al abrirse el portón. La mujer desciende del suyo apenas se aparca, ambos se abrazan y se besan.

-Mi amor, cómo fue tu día?

-Bastante estresante... y tú, preciosa?

-Hm... me las desquité haciendo compras!

-Compras? Qué compraste esta vez?

-Algo para que me lo quites con los dientes...

-Rin!

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar mientras sacaba su mano del pantalón, le subió el cierre al escuchar que se abría la puerta del garaje.

-Mami!!!

Rin le dio un besito y dándose vuelta, recibió a una pequeña de ojos dorados como los de su padre y cabellera azabache con rizos en las puntas, tal y como su madre.

-Mi amor!

Rin la cargó y entró en la casa con la pequeña en brazos.

-Sessh... me llevarías los paquetes a la habitación?

-Sí, claro...

-Sin espiar, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru sacó la cabeza de la bolsa y subió las escaleras riendo a carcajadas.

-Mami...

-Dime cariño...

-En el colegio va a haber una fiesta y...

-Hm... quieres llevar ropa nueva.

-Sí...

-Es a tu papi que le tienes que hacer esa carita. Ve... rápido! Pero antes... dame un beso...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y luego se soltó de su agarre y corrió escaleras arriba.

-No corras, Ayumi! Kami, esta niña...

Rin apenas se logró quitar la chaqueta cuando tocaron a la puerta, al abrir, estaba un niño de unos 12 años aproximadamente, Rin sonrió y lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Taro, cariño...

-Hola, Rin... mi papá está, verdad?

-Sí... y tú, estás bien?

-Sí...

-Pasa, cariño...

El niño entró en la casa, cargaba una mochila al hombro, Rin notó que la camisa estaba rota.

-Taro, esa camisa está rota... ve y cámbiate...

El niño asintió. Camino a su habitación escuchó a su padre gritarle a su celular.

-...PERO DIME SI ES QUE TE VOLVISTE LOCA!!

Rin subió tras él, no era secreto que discutía con Joyce, la madre de Taro, el niño bajó la mirada, Rin puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Vete a tu habitación, onegai...

-Rin...

-Yo me encargo...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza entró en la habitación y mandó a Ayumi a salir.

-Mama...

-Ve, cariño...

Sesshoumaru tiró el celular sobre la cama con tanta furia que rebotó y Rin lo atrapó.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Kami, Rin, es que está loca de remate!

-Cálmate... Taro está aquí...

-Quiere que le compre un auto!

-A Taro?

-Claro que no! Rin!

-Cálmate, mi amor...

Rin lo hizo sentarse en la cama, se acomodó detrás de él y terminándole de quitar la corbata, le comenzó a masajear los hombros.

-Quiere que le de dinero otra vez para comprarle una consola de video juegos nueva a Taro...

-Cómprasela tú... llévalo a la tienda y cómprale lo que él elija...

-Me costará... porque le di ese dinero el mes pasado!

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Cálmate, te va a dar un infarto...

-Es que esa maldita loca...

-No le digas así! Tu hijo te está oyendo!

Sesshoumaru suspiró y se calmó.

-Lo mandó con ropa vieja, verdad?

-Sólo le vi la camisa que trajo puesta... estaba rota...

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la sien y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Kami, ahí viene otra jaqueca...

-Porqué no descansas un poco? Yo saldré con los niños...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

-Taro... cariño... vamos a salir...

-Mi papá...

-Taro...

Sesshoumaru abrazó a su hijo.

-Cómo estás, hijo?

-Bien, papá...

Rin los dejó solos, fue a preparar a Ayumi.

-Y vamos a comer helado?

-Sí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se despidió de sus hijos con un beso, abrazó a Rin.

-Te quiero, preciosa...

-Descansa, mi amor...

Rin les compró a ambos ropa de moda y luego fueron a comer helado, como se lo había prometido a Ayumi. La pequeña le pidió dinero y se fue a jugar en las maquinitas.

-Tú también quieres jugar?

-No... Rin... puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, claro...

-Porqué mi mamá dice que estás seca como un desierto?

Rin sólo sonrió, atrapado en aquella guerra que parecía eterna, aún conservaba de la inocencia propia de un niño, acarició su cabellera castaña, pero lacia como la de su padre.

-Cuando se le dice eso a una mujer... significa que no puede tener hijos...

-Demo... Ayumi...

-En mi caso, no puede ser sin un tratamiento médico...

-Y no te harás más?

Rin vio a su pequeña jugando, contempló su copa de helado vacía.

-Rin...

-No... no lo haré más...

-Porqué no?

-Porque es muy difícil... duele mucho... y no creo que ni mi corazón, ni el de tu papá lo soporte otra vez...

-Están enfermos?

Rin le sonrió con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos.

-No cariño... hablo de soportar el dolor de la pérdida...

-Cómo así?

-Eres muy pequeño para comprender...

-Oshiete, onegai!

Rin lo vio. Estaba determinado a obtener respuestas.

-Ya sabes de la reproducción, verdad?

-El óvulo, el espermatozoide... si, si...

-En mi tratamiento... se sacan óvulos y espermatozoides, se unen en un laboratorio y luego me lo colocan otra vez... entonces esperamos a que se fije... si se fija... crecerá y se convertirá en un bebé...

-Si no...

-Si no se fija, muere... y eso es lo mismo a perder un bebé... cada uno es un bebé...

El niño bajó la mirada.

-Por eso llorabas tanto...

-Eras muy pequeño... cómo recuerdas eso?

-Siempre lo recuerdo... te pasabas todo un día llorando y al otro, seguías triste, pero tratabas de parecer feliz para mi papá...

-Olvidemos eso, sí?

Rin le sonrió, se pasaron el resto de la tarde en la sala de maquinitas, al llegar en la noche, Ayumi se lanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-Papá!!!

-Ay! Princesa, así no! Se divirtieron con mamá?

-Sí!!! Compramos mucha ropa y muy chula, papi!

Sesshoumaru sólo vio a Rin, ella le guiñó un ojo y dejándolo con los niños, subió las escaleras.

-Papi! Mira!

Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña mostrarle su nueva falda.

-Es genial, mi amor...

-Verdad que me parezco a mami?

-Mucho...

La pequeña sonrió. Esa noche, después de la cena, estuvieron con los niños. Después de enviarlos a la cama, Rin salió de la habitación de Ayumi, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás.

-Acompáñame...

Bajaron hasta el estudio, Rin esperó paciente a que Sesshoumaru hablara.

-Rin... porqué lo hiciste?

-Qué cosa?

-Todo eso... toda esa ropa...

-Sesshoumaru, te amo... y amo a tu hijo aunque la relación con su madre no sea la mejor, no le des importancia a lo que no la tiene...

-Sí la tiene, Rin! Sí la tiene! Ahora dirá ella que planeas comprar su cariño!

-A mí que me importa! Yo no puedo soportar ver a mi hija con ropa nueva y a él verlo como si fuese un niño callejero! Hace un mes le compraste ropa! Dónde está? Lo tiene usando los zapatos hasta que se les rompen, y ropa por igual!

-Claro, y seguirá así porque quiere más dinero! Es que no ves que lo está usando? Me vive llorando miseria y lo está manipulando!

-Entonces dáselo! Dáselo y no me jodas más!

-Yo no tengo que darle ni un centavo!

-Es la madre de tu hijo!

-Yo mantengo a mi hijo! No tengo que mantenerla a ella! Y sin embargo le doy dinero suficiente para que vivan bien, pero ella quiere más!

-No me importa, Sesshoumaru! Te lo juro, no me importa, pero ya basta! No soporto más! 12 años son suficientes! Ya basta!!!

Rin abrió la puerta del estudio, frente a ella estaba Taro.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Qué?!

-Taro está aquí...

-G-Gomen!

El niño emprendió la huida, iba casi alcanzando el portón cuando Sesshoumaru lo detuvo.

-Qué piensas que haces, muchacho estúpido!

-Sesshoumaru, no!

Sesshoumaru lo sostenía por los hombros y lo sacudía exigiéndole una respuesta.

-Dímelo! Acaso quieres causarme más problemas de los que ya tengo?!

Sesshoumaru levantó una mano, Rin se metió entre ellos y abrazó al niño.

-No te atrevas!

Sesshoumaru volvió al interior de la casa. Rin se quedó con Taro en brazos.

-Taro...

-Gomen!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate... ya pasó...

-Porqué? Rin, porqué quieres dejar a mi papá!

-Quién ha dicho eso?

-Tú dijiste que estabas cansada...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza, limpió sus mejillas húmedas.

-Estoy cansada de esta pelea eterna entre tu mamá y nosotros... tú y Ayumi se han visto en el medio de todo esto y ninguno tiene la culpa!

-Pero...

-No tienes la culpa, Taro!

-Demo...

Taro cayó de rodillas llorando amargamente. Rin no lo soltó, continuó abrazándolo.

-Sesshoumaru!!! Sesshoumaru! Por mil demonios, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Sesshoumaru volvió con ellos, abrazó a su hijo pidiéndole perdón. Lo llevaron al interior de la casa. Se quedó dormido abrazado a Rin.

..........................

En la mañana, Taro bajó a desayunar y escuchó un sollozo, al seguir el sonido, se encontró con Ayumi, escondida detrás de un sillón.

-Umi... qué pasó?

-Qué es divorcio, Taro?

Taro abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo, se sentó a su lado, la pequeña lo abrazó.

-Dónde oíste esto, Ayumi?

-Mami le dijo a papi que le estaban provocando un divorcio... y mami estaba llorando... yo no quiero que mi mami llore!

-Perdóname, Umi... perdóname...

Taro intentó consolar a su hermanita, Rin tenía razón en ese sentido, las revueltas que Joyce provocaba, terminaban por herir a su hermanita que se veía en medio de las discusiones entre Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Quédate aquí...

Taro salió del escondite y buscó a su padre, estaba en su habitación con Rin, interrumpieron la discusión al verlo.

-Por qué?

-Taro...

-Por qué?! Rin! Por qué?!

-Taro... cálmate...

-Es que ya no nos quieres?

-No digas eso...

-Entonces?! POR QUÉ HABLAN DE DIVORCIO?! POR QUÉ FRENTE A UMI?!

-Ayumi? Taro, dónde está Ayumi?

-No te voy a decir!

-Dime ahora mismo!

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por un brazo.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru pareció calmarse.

-Taro... te lo dije anoche, no nos vamos a divorciar.

-Demo!

-Amor, Ayumi no entendió lo que escuchó...

-Pero estabas llorando!

Rin suspiró. Sintiéndose vencida, tendrían que decirle la verdad.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Está bien...

Rin bajó las escaleras buscando a la pequeña.

-Ayumi...

-Mami!!!

Rin la sacó de detrás del sillón y la sentó en sus piernas, abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho.

-Ayumi, mi amor... cálmate, cariño...

..........................

Sesshoumaru dio un par de vueltas y se sentó.

-Taro... Rin y yo no queremos ni vamos a divorciarnos...

-Pero Umi...

-Eso es lo que tu mamá quiere... siempre lo ha intentado. Te usa para crear problemas entre nosotros...

-Papá... mi mamá dice que nos abandonaste por Rin...

-Eso no es verdad, Kami, hijo! Cuántas mentiras más te ha dicho!

-Demo...

-Taro... yo ni siquiera me casé con tu mamá... la noche que le pedí a Rin ser mi esposa...

**Flashback. -**

Sesshoumaru apenas la soltaba luego del apasionado beso y el abrazo, acarició sus mejillas.

-Te prometo, preciosa... que haré todo en mi poder para hacerte feliz...

-Me pregunto cómo será eso posible?

Rin ya conocía esa voz. Joyce, la ex-novia psicópata de Sesshoumaru que le había armado un alboroto en la oficina diciéndole cuando menos rompehogares. Rin se quedó con la cara cuadrada al ver el abultado vientre de la mujer.

-Verdad que se ve bien? Sesshoumaru, cariño... este hijo es tuyo... y es un niño!

Rin simplemente se levantó y se echó a correr. Sesshoumaru la siguió, todo el camino a su apartamento iba llorando, su celular a punto de estallar. Al llegar, corrió escaleras arriba, antes de abrir la puerta él la abrazó.

-Rin...

-No...

-Rin, Rin, onegai...

-No, no, no!! Porqué?!

-Rin, amor...

Entraron al apartamento, Rin lloró hasta quedarse dormida en brazos de su novio, Sesshoumaru sólo pudo abrazarla y verla dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando Rin despertó, Sesshoumaru lloraba desesperado, con el teléfono al oído.

-Qué hago, papá?! No lo sé, no lo sé... si Rin me deja... No! Jamás! Aunque me deje, nunca me voy a casar con esa mujer! Hacerme responsable no es casarme con ella!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, cerró la llamada, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mi amor... perdóname...

-Sesshoumaru... ese niño es tuyo?

-Es posible...

Rin bajó la mirada, vio su anillo de compromiso.

-Cuando volvimos... pensé que ya no eras un hombre de juegos... que esta vez iríamos en serio...

-Rin...

-Me permití soñar... como la perfecta idiota que soy... me permití soñar con casarnos... tener hijos... hasta me imaginaba que te volverías loco y no cabrías en tí del orgullo de tener tu primer hijo y que fuera varón!

Rin sonreía con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Preciosa...

-Lo vas a tener... sólo que no es mío...

-Rin, onegai...

-Qué vas a hacer si es tuyo, Sesshoumaru? Yo sé que no te vas a querer separar de él, qué va a pasar conmigo?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con ternura.

-No puede tener más de 5 meses de embarazo... tú y yo nos vamos a casar tan pronto sea posible. El día en que nazca le haremos una prueba de DNA y si es mío... le pasaré una manutención y lucharé por la custodia...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te lo prometo, mi amor... pero necesito que seas fuerte... Rin, Joyce está loca y hará lo que sea por separarnos... ya lo logró una vez...

Rin tomó su mano.

-Qué tan pronto te quieres casar?

-Hm... Mañana...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, tomó su celular y recostada en su regazo, hizo varias llamadas. Cerró tras la última.

-En tres días...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Esa misma tarde, todos estaban desconcertados al verlos. Sesshoumaru ni se parecía al que había llamado histeríco y desesperado. Rin los saludó a todos con un beso y les entregó un sobre a cada uno. Al Inutaisho ver el contenido, la abrazó con fuerza.

Al volver de la luna de miel, apenas se acomodaban en el apartamento cuando tocaron a la puerta. Al ver a Joyce, a Rin se le revolvió el estómago.

-Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar con Sesshoumaru.

-De qué?

-Tú sabes que este niño es tuyo, te desapareciste por dos semanas, pero no puedes esconderte siempre...

-Me desaparecí?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero... vas a tener que responder por este niño...

-Si es mío sí...

Joyce sonrió triunfante.

-Si es mío, mantendré a mi hijo, no a tí, esa es una y otra... a mi esposa la tratas con respeto!

Joyce rió a carcajadas burlándose de Rin, Sesshoumaru se movió de forma amenazante, pero Rin lo detuvo.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Déjame, que ahora mismo la pongo en su lugar!

-Demo! Matte, recuerda que está embarazada! Si no, yo misma la devuelvo a la tierra!

Joyce vio las manos de Rin sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru y sudó frío al notar los anillos de compromiso y matrimonio en su dedo.

................................

Sesshoumaru se negó a ver al niño hasta tener los resultados de DNA, a Rin le bastó con verlo a través del cristal. Una vez que estuvieron listos y confirmados, fueron a ver al pequeño.

-Se llamará Da...

-Se llama Taro...

-Cómo?!

-Sabías que Taro significa...

-Sé bien lo que significa, maldita!

Sesshoumaru vio a Joyce con una sonrisa de victoria solapada en sus labios y a Rin arder de la furia.

-Rin...

-Significa primogénito...

Sesshoumaru vio a Joyce deseando poder matarla.

-Es para que no lo olvides, querida... yo soy la madre de su primogénito...

-Maldita perra!!!

Rin lo detuvo, si Sesshoumaru la tocaba, la mataba.

....................................

**2 años después. -**

Rin llega a la casa, Sesshoumaru estaba tirado en el piso de la sala, jugando con el pequeño, la llamaba mamá también, al verla, sonrió.

-Mama...

Rin le sonrió e intentó acercarse, pero el dolor en su pecho era mucho más grande de lo que podía ocultar, corrió escaleras arriba.

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras con el pequeño en brazos, Rin estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos en el rostro.

-Rin, qué diablos te pasa?

-No puedo tener hijos!!!

Sesshoumaru dejó al pequeño en su cuna y se sentó junto a Rin.

-Rin...

-No puedo tener hijos! Sesshoumaru, no puedo!

-Pero por qué?! Mi amor, por qué dices eso?

-Fui al doctor... Sesshoumaru, nunca, desde que nos casamos, he usado anticonceptivos... y fui al doctor... no puedo tener hijos...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, Rin lloró aferrada a su pecho. Desde ese día, comenzó a odiar verdaderamente a Joyce, con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba darle algún tipo de consuelo, de decirle que entonces no tendrían hijos, pero era mentira. Sólo ella no los tendría.

De alguna manera Joyce se enteró y no desechó la oportunidad de regodearse en el sufrimiento de Rin, lo que más la encolerizó era que el pequeño no se quería apartar de ella y lo golpeó, Rin le voló encima dándole hasta un puñetazo. A partir de ese día, Joyce no se le acerca a Rin.

**Fin del Flashback. -**

-Papá!!

-Ah!

-Papá, qué pasó? Te desconectaste...

-En serio?

-Sí... estás llorando...

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por el rostro, las vio mojadas.

-Kami, es cierto...

Taro estaba más que extrañado.

-Qué me ibas a decir? La noche que le pediste a Rin ser tu esposa...

-Rin nunca imaginó que muchos años después sería la razón de muchas alegrías...

-Rin...

Rin entró en la habitación con Ayumi en brazos, besó a Taro en la cabeza.

-Esa misma noche supimos que estabas en camino...

-Rin...

-Rin!

Rin besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Para tí soy mamá... vamos a desayunar...

…**...................................................**

**N/A:** **Hola!!! Espero que estén bien. Aquí les traigo este nuevo fic, originalmente iba a esperar a que terminara Aprendiendo del Amor, pero bueno, un dulce más no hace daño, verdad? Además por ahí viene navidad.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y sus reviews :3**

**Besitos **

**Mizuho**


	2. Fin de Semana Padre e Hijo

**Capítulo 2**

**Fin de Semana Padre e Hijo**

Sesshoumaru decidió salir el fin de semana de la ciudad, sólo para hombres, irían él, Taro, Inuyasha e Inutaisho a las montañas.

-Demo, yo quiero ir con papa!

-Lo siento preciosa, sólo para niños...

-Yo quiero ser un niño...

Ayumi lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, llorando en silencio.

-Onegai, papa... no me dejes...

-La próxima vez podrás ir...

-Demo...

Rin cargó a la pequeña, que continuó llorando.

-Papa!!!

Taro se acercó y la abrazó.

-Me lo prestas Umi?

-Nii-chan...

-Me lo prestas sólo un día? Tú lo tienes siempre...

-Usodayo!

-Es mentira?

-Papa llega muy tarde y yo me duermo y no lo veo...

-Gomen Umi...

Luego de despedirse, se marcharon, la pequeña se quedó aferrada al cuello de su madre.

-Papa no me quiere!

-Ayumi, sabes que no es verdad!

-No! Quiere más a Taro.

....................................

Sesshoumaru no iba conduciendo, se quedó viendo hacia afuera.

**Flashback. -**

Sesshoumaru había gastado todos sus ahorros en efectivo en tratamientos de fertilidad. Cada intento fallido era como si muriera por pedazos.

-Rin... Rin, este tiene que ser el último intento...

-Pero...

-Rin... Ya hemos gastado 220 mil dólares...

Rin asintió, las lágrimas corrieron como torrentes por sus mejillas.

-Preciosa...

-Bien... si es el último... olvidémonos de todo... Sesshoumaru, vamos a hacerlo inVitro...

-El que quieras...

Rin asintió. De 4 embriones, sólo uno se fijó. Aunque el embarazo fue excelente, según los médicos, Rin tuvo contracciones a los 6 meses y Ayumi nació antes de tiempo.

**- Fin del Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru llegaba todos los días a las 5 en punto a la casa, para estar con su pequeña, dejaba todo a un lado y se tomaba el día libre. Pero todo aquello cambió sin darse cuenta. Llegaba a las 10 de la noche, sólo la veía dormida, le daba un beso y se iba a su habitación. El escucharla llorar y decir que no era justo que ella no fuera, le partió el alma.

-Sesshoumaru, estás bien?

-Papá...

Sesshoumaru vio hacia atrás, Taro e Inuyasha dormían.

-Papá... qué hago? No sé ser un buen padre para ninguno de mis dos hijos...

-No creo que seas malo... te preocupas por ello...

-Sí? Sólo preocuparme no le borrará las lágrimas a Ayumi...

-Eso que acabas de decir... eso te convierte en un padre excelente...

-No me siento como tal...

Durante todo el día Taro lo notó ido, ausente y hasta torpe. Fue hasta el bulto de su padre y buscó su celular.

-Papá...

-Taro...

-Llámala...

Sesshoumaru vio el celular, movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Llámala, papá...

Sesshoumaru se negó nuevamente. Se pasaron el resto del día pescando y bañandose en el río.

.................................

Llegaron domingo en la noche, Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al encontrar la casa vacía. Apenas encendió su celular, entraron alarmas y mensajes de llamadas perdidas, todas de Rin, no perdió tiempo en llamarla.

-Sesshoumaru?

-Rin, qué pasa? Me voy por dos días y me llenas el buzón?!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Por Kami, 52 llamadas! Rin!

-CÁLLATE LA BOCA Y ESCÚCHAME!!!

-Rin...

-Tuvimos un accidente... Ayumi no ha despertado...

Taro se sujetaba a lo que podía, Sesshoumaru conducía como loco y sólo se repetía estúpido.

-Papá! Nos vas a matar!!!

Sesshoumaru frenó de golpe, a escasos centímetros del auto de enfrente.

-Qué pasó? Papá, porqué estás así?!

Al llegar a la clínica, corrió a la habitación. Vio a Rin con la cabeza vendada y una mano enyesada, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasó?! Kami, estás bien?! Rin, estás bien?!

-Estoy bien... un... un conductor ebrio se pasó la luz en rojo... Kami, Sesshoumaru, sabías que se sabe quitar el cinturón?

-Qué?!

-Se lo quitó, se acostó en el asiento trasero...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la pequeña, sus ojitos hinchados y negros, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su frente.

-Qué le pasó a mi hija, Rin?

-Tiene una fractura en la base del cráneo... no ha despertado...

-Qué quiere decir eso, Rin?

-Taro...

-Qué quiere decir?

-Que está muy lastimada...

Sesshoumaru lloraba en silencio, viendo a su pequeña inmóvil.

-Perdóname, princesita...

..........................

Los días se comenzaron a acumular, el tratamiento era un arma de doble filo, y aunque los médicos le daban buen pronóstico, no despertaba. Rin estaba dormida en el duro sillón de las visitas. Sesshoumaru, sentado en la silla. Acarició las mejillas de su pequeña.

-Despierta, princesita... despierta, mi amor...

Taro le pidió a Joyce llevarlo a ver a la niña.

-Para qué quieres ver a esa mocosa?

-Es mi hermanita, mamá...

-Hace lo mismo viva que muerta...

Taro se la quedó viendo.

-Eres cruel... muy cruel... es mi hermana y la quiero!

..............................

-Ma-ma...

-Rin!

-Ma-ma...

Rin se acercó a la cama, la pequeña abrió sus ojitos, sonrió al verlos abrazados.

-Pa-pa... vol-vis-te...

-Claro que sí, mi princesita...

La pequeña vio a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ma-ma...

.................................

La pequeña estaba completamente recuperada, 3 semanas después. Era nuevamente fin de semana de visita de Taro, al verla, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Umi!!!

-Taro!!!

Rin sonrió al verlos, Taro la abrazó a ella también.

-Mi mamá no me dejó ir a verlas...

-No importa, cariño...

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, saludó a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo, a Ayumi la llenó de besos, haciéndola reír, al dejarla en el piso, la pequeña volvió con sus lápices y hojas.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Se besaron con ternura. Sesshoumaru se pasó el resto del día con Taro. Incluso mientras veían una película, notó que la pequeña sólo se aferraba a Rin. Rin estaba preparando la cena, Taro se le acercó.

-Rin...

-Necesitas algo?

-No... Rin... qué pasó con papá y Ayumi?

-Porqué lo preguntas?

-No ha hecho ni una de las cosas que siempre hace...

-Cómo cuáles?

-Como irle a enseñar sus raspones, ni a simplemente abrazarlo... papá la ve y se nota triste, que pasó?

-No lo sé, Taro... ahora que lo mencionas, sí es cierto... Ayumi no se le ha acercado hoy... ni siquiera se inmutó cuando salieron.

-Está rara... Rin, porqué mi papá está tan triste? Él no es así!

Rin suspiró.

-No me corresponde decírtelo, Taro... habla con él...

-Demo...

-Taro, vamos al parque... Ayumi, vamos al parque...

-Mami va?

-No, cariño, yo voy a hacer la cena.

-Yo me quedo con mami...

-Ayumi, ve con tu papá al parque...

-No, que se vaya con Taro.

Sesshoumaru suspiró y se marchó con Taro. Al finalizar el fin de semana, Sesshoumaru mismo llevó a Taro con Joyce. Al volver, se dio un baño y se acostó. Ayumi se subió a la cama y lo abrazó, lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, papi...

-Te amo, mi princesita...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Ayumi... Taro y yo hicimos algo malo?

-No...

-Porqué ya no quieres estar con nosotros?

-Tú tienes dos... mami solo tiene uno...

-Dos qué?

-Mami siempre se queda sola... y tú ya no le dices que la quieres...

-Claro que la quiero!

-No...

-Ayumi, yo amo a tu mamá...

-Mami también se cortó... y se lastimó... y le duele cuando se levanta...

Sesshoumaru recordó que la noche anterior, al hacer el amor, Rin se quejó de un calambre. Ella solía levantarse media hora antes, así que esta vez, él también despertó con la alarma. La vio sentarse en la cama y llevarse las manos a la espalda para ponerse de pie.

-Acha!

Cuando Rin salió del baño, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama. Rin se sentó a su lado, él la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor... cómo dormiste?

-Te amo, Rin... cuándo fue la última vez que te lo dije?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-El día de mi cumpleaños...

Era como un recuerdo que atesoraba.

-Perdóname, soy un imbécil de primera...

-Has estado muy ocupado...

-Eso no es excusa...

Rin lo besó con ternura, él acarició su espalda.

-Te lastimaste la espalda en el accidente...

-Sessh...

-Rin!

-Me disloqué una vértebra... pero ya volvió a su sitio...

-Cuando lloraste en el baño.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que dolió. Pero el doctor dice que está en su sitio y que me acostumbraré al dolor.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola a su pecho.

-Sessh...

-Doushio?

-Sessh...

-Nadie es feliz en esta casa... qué pasó? Qué hago? Cómo lo remedio? Dímelo, Rin...

-Tú te dejaste engullir por tu trabajo... Ayumi te extrañaba mucho... te sentías culpable por dejarla y con el accidente, pensaste que si te la hubieras llevado, no habría pasado... estás tan confundido después de 12 años acerca de cómo criar a Taro que te alienas...

-Es que está comenzando a ver las cosas como un adulto!

-Déjalo crecer! Déjalo que comprenda la arpía que tiene por madre!

-Rin...

-Porqué le mentiste? Él te preguntó si alguna vez me había dicho mamá y tú le dijiste que no. Tenías que decirle la verdad! Tenías que decirle de la brutal paliza que Joyce le dio por hacerlo, que no pudimos ganar la demanda por la custodia, pero que lo intentamos...

Rin se calmó, acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres un buen padre, Sesshoumaru... no te desanimes... eres un buen hombre... no cambies...

-Y qué tal soy como esposo? Soy un completo fracaso!

-No, amor... Eres maravilloso... sólo... me gustaría volver a sentirte parte de mí... yo sé que aún queda mucho entre nosotros por lo que vale la pena luchar... podemos hacerlo...

-Lo prometo, preciosa...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

....................................

Rin estaba sacando cosas viejas de la habitación, se encontró con el paquete de lencería sin estrenar de hacía dos meses. Entonces fue cuando notó que realmente estaban cayendo en una rutina y que tarde o temprano, uno de los dos se cansaría.

Decidida a cambiar eso, terminó de arreglarlo todo, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó la encontró en la cocina, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Mi amor...

Rin se dio vuelta sorprendida, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, le apretó el trasero.

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acarició sus mejillas y volvió a besarla.

-Esta noche te voy a recordar porqué te casaste conmigo...

Rin rió a carcajadas y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo besó.

-No creas que eres el único que tiene planes...

Rin le dejó espiar dentro de su blusa, no pasó mucho antes de sentirlo erecto, presionando contra su piel, mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre la lencería oculta.

-Sabes que me vuelves loco...

-Hm! Es bueno saberlo!

Sonrieron, continuaron besándose hasta que escucharon una risita.

-Ayumi...

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru le dio un último beso a Rin y cargó a la pequeña fuera de la cocina.

Rin recogía la mesa después de cenar, tocaron a la puerta.

-Taro!

Rin salió de la cocina, apenas vio a su padre, lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papá!!!

-Taro, qué pasó?! Cómo llegaste aquí?!

Rin vio al taxi esperando su paga, le pagó y volvió a la casa.

-...Onegai, papá!

-Taro...

-Qué pasa?

-Rin, onegai, deja que viva con ustedes! Yo sé que tú puedes hacer que mi papá diga que sí!!!

Taro la abrazó con fuerza. Rin pasó sus manos por su cabeza.

-Taro, cariño... qué pasó?

Taro se levantó las mangas de su camisa y dejó ver las heridas redondas aún sangrantes en sus brazos.

-Kami! Qué es esto?

-Es el novio de mi mamá, me dijo que si digo algo me mata... onegai, papá, no me hagas volver!

Sesshoumaru lo llevó a una clínica y levantó una denuncia contra Joyce y contra el novio. Al volver a la casa, Rin bajaba las escaleras, abrazó a Taro.

-Qué te dijeron?

-Todo está en manos de la policía, mañana a primera hora, tú...

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No debo ser tu abogada, no esta vez...

-Rin!

Rin besó a Taro en la cabeza.

-Soy tu esposa, Sesshoumaru... no debo ser tu abogada en un litigio por una custodia...

-Pero no es tu hijo...

-Papá...

Rin levantó la mirada, esta vez con las lágrimas saliéndose de sus ojos.

-Gracias por recordármelo...

Rin acarició la espalda de Taro.

-Vamos, cariño... tienes que descansar...

Rin lo llevó a su cama. Él acarició sus mejillas.

-No llores, Rin... mi papá es un tonto por hacerte llorar...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-No le faltes el respeto a tu papá...

-Demo...

-Dai... Perdón... Taro...

-Porqué siempre me dices así? Dai...

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Mucho antes de casarme con tu papá, soñaba con tener un bebé... me dolió mucho saber que yo no sería quien le diera su primer bebé... y mucho más saber que sería niño...

-Perdóname, Rin...

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada...

-Demo, me llamo Taro...

-Tú no elegiste tu nombre, cariño...

-Demo...

-Taro, amor... yo le había sugerido a tu papá llamarte Daisuke, como él... Después de todo, sí eres su hijo y... bueno, no importa... tu mamá se nos adelantó y te nombró Taro... Al principio sí me dolió mucho... y lloré mucho... pero tú eras un bebito hermoso y feliz que me llenaba los días de alegría. Joyce creía que me hacía daño al dejarte tanto tiempo con nosotros, pero la verdad es que te sentía mío... y tu primera sonrisa fue para mí...

-Alguna vez te dije mamá?

-Esa fue tu primera palabra... decías Pa, pero no papá...

-Pero te la dije a tí?

-Sí, cariño... fue a mí...

Taro la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami se equivocó... yo tenía que ser hijo tuyo...

-Kami actúa de formas muy extrañas, mi amor...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Olvídate de todo eso... descansa...

Rin salió de la habitación, suspiró, se dirigió a la suya, pero no quería discutir. Bajó las escaleras, Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala.

-Preciosa...

-Ahora no, onegai...

-Perdóname, Rin...

-Taro dice que eres un tonto por hacerme llorar...

-Y tiene razón...

Rin se recostó de su hombro, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la sien.

-Vamos a hacer esto juntos...

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Aún tienes ganas de hacer el amor?

-El muerto quiere misa? Te extraño, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó para llevarla a la habitación, todo el camino, Rin iba besándolo en el cuello y mordisqueando su oreja.

-Preciosa, nos vamos a caer!

-Shh!!!

Una vez en la habitación, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y la dejó sobre la cama, Rin se deslizó hacia abajo y lo acarició antes de salirse por completo.

-Oye, preciosa...

-Qué tal si te sientas y te relajas?

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se quedó recostado y vio a Rin desvestirse poco a poco, dejándole ver la lencería ajustada a su figura.

-Qué te parece?

-Deliciosa... se come, verdad?

Rin sonrió.

-Sólo el bikini...

-Bikini? Eso es una tanga...

Rin rió mientras se sentaba sobre sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor...

-Y yo quiero hacerte el amor...

Rin sonrió y lo desvistió entre ardientes caricias y apasionados besos.

-Se derrite el interior...

-Entonces aprovecha...

Sesshoumaru la haló encima suyo.

-Hm! Chocolate blanco!

Rin rió, pronto sus risas fueron sustituídas por gemidos de placer.

-Ah! Mi amor...

-Date vuelta...

Rin así lo hizo, y mientras disfrutaba de los labios de su marido entre sus piernas, comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del boxer.

-Rin...

-No te detengas, mi amor...

Rin lo besaba en especial en la punta, mientras sus caderas se movían involuntariamente por el estímulo de las caricias de Sesshoumaru, por momentos se apartaba para dejar escapar gemidos, incitándolo a más.

-Estás lista, preciosa...

-Hm... sigue...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó con sus besos y caricias, Rin lo apretó entre sus dedos al sentir los de él en su interior.

-Ah, mi amor!!

-Shh!!!

Sesshoumaru apenas pudo disfrutar de ver su cuerpo contraerse antes de que el propio se rindiera ante el inminente climax.

Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Eres delicioso...

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, preciosa...

Rin se apoyaba en su pecho mientras se movía sobre él, sus manos recorrían su pecho y se aferraban a su trasero para moverse más, la sintió apretarlo en su interior y la acompañó en la culminación de su pasión, Rin se dejó caer sobre su pecho, presa de su abrazo, sentía tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin levantó la mirada y vio la suya, con aquél brillo que creyó perdido, acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

..............................

Taro se levantó, al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con Rin y Sesshoumaru, unidos en un apasionado beso, ya sonrojado notó cómo Sesshoumaru la sujetaba, con un mano en su espalda y la otra en su trasero.

Se separaron dándose tiernos besitos, hasta que Sesshoumaru vio a Taro, abrazó a Rin con ambos brazos.

-Cómo te sientes?

-M-mejor...

Rin se dio vuelta, lo vio sonrojado y un tanto apenado.

-Ven aquí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo que esperaría el desayuno en el estudio, Rin abrazó a Taro.

-De verdad te sientes bien? No tienes que mentirnos, cariño...

-Estoy bien... pero me pican mucho...

-Sí, las quemadas suelen picar, pero evita rascarte, sí?

-Sí...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Qué te parece si te hago tu favorito de desayuno?

-A Ayumi no le gusta... yo me conformo con cereal...

-Taro, no te pregunté qué le gusta o no a Ayumi.

Rin le preparó su favorito y unos extras. Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hm! Qué rico! Italianas!

-Son de Taro...

-Pero...

-Al menos deja que se sirva primero! Voy por Ayumi...

Rin subió las escaleras, Taro cogió dos salchichas y le dejó dos a Sesshoumaru.

-Papá... si voy al colegio... no crees que mamá me vaya a buscar?

-Llevaré una orden, nadie excepto Rin y yo podrá sacarte del colegio, a la salida, espérame en la dirección.

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru lo notó sonrojado.

-Taro... lo que viste entre Rin y yo es completamente normal...

-Hai...

Ayumi llegó al comedor y besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla, también a Taro, Rin le sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a la mesa. Luego del desayuno, Rin bañó a la pequeña y se dispusieron a salir.

-Te espero en la oficina...

-Sí...

Se despidieron con un beso, Rin se dirigió a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y Sesshoumaru con los niños al colegio.

-Papá...

-Todo va a salir bien...

Sesshoumaru llegó a su oficina, Rin lo esperaba con uno de los socios de su firma.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Hola, Miroku... cómo está Sango?

-Muy bien... feliz con los gemelos...

-Y qué me dice el orgulloso padre?

-Feliz como una lombriz...

Sesshoumar sonrió.

-Qué te trae por aquí?

-Rin...

-Miroku puede llevar el caso...

-Estás segura?

-Oye!

-Ya perdimos una lucha por la custodia, discúlpame, pero necesito grandes ligas.

Rin sonrió.

-Cálmate amor, Miroku es excelente en casos de custodias, por eso lo llamé.

Sesshoumaru pareció respirar aliviado, Rin sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Qué dices?

-Sí, está bien...

Sesshoumaru le entregó un folder.

-Aquí hay unas fotos que le tomé con el celular a las heridas y la copia de la queja en la policía...

-Bien, comenzaré el proceso de petición de custodia...

-Cuánto tiempo se toma?

-Unos 6 meses...

Luego de dejar todo en orden, Miroku se marchó, Rin lo masajeó en los hombros.

-Tan temprano y estás tan tenso?

-Kami, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su vientre. Ella acarició su cabeza.

-Lo vamos a lograr, mi amor...

-Yo no quería esto...

-Sessh...

-Amo a mi hijo, pero no quería que viviera con nostros...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es demasiado cruel para ti!

Rin le levantó el rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo amo a Taro, Sesshoumaru... y lo amo como si fuese mi hijo...

-Pero...

-Ya no me duele, amor... ni es tu culpa... ni es suya... Sesshoumaru, haré todo en mi poder por el bien de ese niño...

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-Eres un ángel que Kami me envió para evitar volverme loco...

Rin sonrió, se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Qué tal si te tomas la tarde libre? Yo saldré con Ayumi y tú con Taro? Llévalo a elegir su consola de video juegos... ya me encargaré de hacerle unos cambios a su habitación...

-Está bien...

-Bien... estaré en mi oficina...

-Dame un beso...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente antes de salir de la oficina.

Al medio día, almorzaron juntos en la casa, Rin distrajo a Ayumi hasta que Sesshoumaru y Taro se marcharon.

-Qué te parece si hacemos una tarde sólo para niñas?

-Qué vamos a hacer, mami?

-Hm... Vamos al salón de belleza, para ponernos bellas para papi... y después, a dónde quieras?

-Y vamos a comer helado?

Rin sonrió y le hizo cosquillas.

-Eres una maquinita de comer helados!

-Ja ja ja! Mama!!!

-Sí, mi amor... te llevaré a comer helado...

-Sí!!!

En el salón de bellezas, les hicieron un corte de limpieza de puntas, Rin se puso una mascarilla de fango y Ayumi no tardó en llenarse todo el rostro también, en el manicure y pedicure, le pintaron las uñas de esmalte transparente con escarchas de colores y estrellitas.

-Mira, mami!

-Wow! Qué lindas!

Rin aprovechó y se compró unos zapatos, luego llevó a la pequeña a la juguetería, la pequeña ya se notaba desanimada, Rin se arrodilló a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Porqué esa carita tan triste?

-Mami... papi quiere a Taro más que a mí?

-Ayumi, mi amor... tu papi los quiere a los dos por igual... pero como Taro no vive con nosotros, cuando viene, él le dedica un poco de tiempo...

-Demo papi no deja de trabajar para jugar conmigo...

-Ayumi, tu papi te ama igual... yo también, los amo a los dos por igual...

Rin la animó a elegir una muñeca de uno de sus personajes de Disney favoritos. Ya en la heladería, Ayumi se quedó viendo su helado.

-Ayumi...

-No es divertido sin papi...

Rin suspiró sospechando que no era el helado que Ayumi quería, si no las mil muecas que la hacían reír cuando Sesshoumaru la llevaba a comer helado. Comió desganada, al volver a la casa, Rin acomodó los paquetes, buscó a Ayumi, la encontró en su cama, llorando. Rin se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Ayumi, mi amor...

-Mami...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ayumi, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que Taro venga... Taro es tu hermano y te quiere mucho y Sesshoumaru también...

-Demo...

-Pero nada, cariño, Taro también tiene derecho a estar con su papá...

-Demo, papi no me quiere!!!

Rin suspiró con la pequeña en brazos, al levantar la mirada, Sesshoumaru estaba parado en la puerta.

-Ayumi... Ayumi, mi amor...

-NO!

-Ayumi, cariño... mírame...

La pequeña vio a Rin, quien le acarició las mejillas y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Cuando hablas así, haces a tu papá y a Taro tristes... porque ellos te quieren mucho, y no quieren hacerte daño...

Rin le secó las mejillas.

-Mira, papá está aquí...

La pequeña vio hacia la puerta y vio a su padre con los ojos rojos.

-Papi...

-Ayumi, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru dejó el juguete que le había comprado a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, princesita... onegai, no repitas nunca más que no te quiero, mi amorcito precioso...

-Pa-pa...

-Te amo, princesita...

La pequeña abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

…**............................**

**N/A: holaa!!! Feliz navidad a todos y un próspero año nuevo!!!**

**Espero que les guste el cap y esperaré sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Contra la Corriente

**Capítulo 3**

**Contra la Corriente**

Taro estaba jugando con Ayumi, notó de repente la ausencia de Rin.

-Dónde está Rin?

-En su oficina... no le gusta que vaya a molestarla...

Rin salió de la oficina cerca de las 5 de la tarde, Ayumi se acercó a ella, Rin la besó con ternura.

-Quieren salir?

-Sí!!!

Rin sonrió, los llevó a un parque, al volver a la casa, Taro se fue a dar un baño, Rin bañaba a Ayumi, luego de sacarla de la tina, se encorvó llevándose las manos al abdomen.

-Mami...

-Traéme el teléfono, Ayumi...

-Mami...

Ayumi le llevó el teléfono, Rin estaba ya de rodillas.

-Gracias...

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh, te falta mucho para llegar?

-Aún estoy en la oficina...

-Kami, ven pronto...

-Qué pasa?

-No me siento bien... tengo un dolor y no me puedo mover...

Sesshoumaru llegó lo más rápido que pudo, Rin estaba sentada y encorvada, con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Rin!

-No me puedo mover...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó de inmediato a emergencias. Al cabo de varios minutos salió el doctor.

-Doctor, mi esposa...

-Ella estará bien...

-Pero...

-El dolor se debía a una pequeña calcificación... tenía una piedra en el riñón derecho, ya la expulsó...

-Tiene más?

-La enviaremos a hacerle una tomografía contrastada, quiero ver qué daño pudo hacer la piedra al bajar, si no fue nada, se podrá ir de inmediato...

Mientras esperaban, Rin sentada en una silla de ruedas, con la mirada hacia abajo todo el tiempo, Sesshoumaru continuaba con Ayumi abrazada a él y Taro a su lado. Luego de hacerle la tomografía a Rin y el doctor examinarla, le dio el descargo. Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación. Estaba furioso con la información que Rin le había dado al médico.

-Papa...

-Vete a tu cuarto, Ayumi...

-Demo...

-Ya!

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta y se quedó viéndola.

-Hasta cuándo, Rin?

-Sesshoumaru...

-HASTA CUÁNDO PIENSAS SEGUIR?!

-Onegai...

-POR FAVOR TE DIGO YO!!! CARAJO ES QUE ERES SUICIDA O QUÉ?!

-Mou, yamete...

-Qué me detenga?! Qué me detenga?! Por Kami, Rin, porqué no me dices las cosas? Porqué te empeñas en ocultarme que estás enferma?! 6 meses! Dímelo!!!!

Rin mantenía la mirada baja, Sesshoumaru se la levantó, ella se soltó de su agarre, no sin antes sus lágrimas mojar sus dedos. Sesshoumaru se calmó y la abrazó.

-Kami, mi amor... porqué lo haces? Porqué insistes en no decirme cuando algo anda mal?

-No quería preocuparte... ya tienes suficientes problemas como estabas...

-Pero mi amor... Rin... por Kami, me preocupo más cuando me entero tan tarde...

-Onegai, perdóname...

Rin se quedó con la mirada baja, Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor...

-Perdóname... por preocuparte...

-Rin...

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama y la besó con ternura.

-Sólo me importa tu bienestar, preciosa... recuerda que no soy nada sin ti...

Sesshoumaru iba a salir de la habitación.

-Sessh...

-Sí?

-Cómo te fue en la negociación?

-Tú eres más importante...

Sesshoumaru se quedó a su lado hasta que se durmió, salió de la habitación, vio a Ayumi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ayumi...

-Doushite, papa? Porqué le peleas a mami si está enferma?

-Ya no estamos peleando...

-Demo... la hiciste triste...

Sesshoumaru la vio dormir y cerró los ojos, vio a su pequeña.

-Te prometo que la voy a hacer feliz...

-Hountou?

-De verdad...

Besó a la pequeña en la mejilla y la envió a cuidar de Rin.

.................................

Rin se tomó dos días de descanso, pero ya estaba trabajando nuevamente. Revisó el correo y notó una carta del centro de fertilidad donde iba. Mientras la leía, con lágrimas en los ojos, sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso.

-Preciosa... Kami, qué pasó?

-Recuerdas que quedaron 3 embriones congelados?

-Sí...

-Se perdieron...

-Cómo que se perdieron?

-Hubo un incendio y parte de las reservas se dañaron, incluyendo los nuestros...

-Kami, mi amor... pero... porqué lloras? Tú misma te negaste a volver a intentarlo...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Yo estaba esperando el momento... para pedirte hacerlo...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a ella y la besó con ternura.

-Rin...

-Lo siento...

-No, preciosa... mírame, mi amor...

Rin levantó la mirada, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura nuevamente y acariciando sus mejillas, la haló hacia su pecho.

-Yo sé que ya no podemos...

-Sí podemos, preciosa...

-Pero...

-Eso fue hace 6 años... ahora es diferente... sólo falta que lo quieras hacer...

-Sessh...

-Recuerda que mi único trabajo es hacerte feliz, princesa... yo sé que no es lo que hago normalmente... pero intento recuperarme...

-Lo haces de maravillas...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, al sentir ambas manos en sus caderas, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, aferrada a él, se dejó llevar por sus besos, permanecían unidos en un apasionado beso cuando Ayumi entró en el estudio.

-Ma...

Así mismo salió, se separaron sonriendo, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-De verdad quieres otro enano merodeando la casa?

-Sabes que adoro los bebés... y más si son tuyos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Ya es tarde... ve con ella...

-Ya estás en casa...

-Tadaima...

-Okaerinasae...

Se volvieron a besar. Al salir del estudio, se encontraron con Ayumi, que los esperaba con el rostro rojo y empapado en lágrimas.

-Ayumi, mi amor...

-Mami...

-Qué pasó, cariño?

-Itai...

La pequeña le mostró su mano cortada.

-Kami, Ayumi... tenías que decirnos!

-Gomen...

Rin suspiró y le lavó la mano, era algo superficial, le puso una crema y una pequeña venda.

-Gomen, mama... rompí tu foto...

-Mi foto? Qué foto?

-Tu foto con papi...

-Dónde está esa foto?

La pequeña la sacó de su bolsillo, estaba manchada con sangre y toda estrujada.

-Ayumi...

Rin examinó la fotografía, era de su luna de miel. Sesshoumaru la abrazaba desde atrás y ambos sonreían viéndose mutuamente.

-Qué hacías con esta fotografía? Tomaste más?

-No... gomen...

Rin la vio aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Para tomarla, entraste en mi habitación, te subiste en una silla, bajaste el álbum de fotos que está en mi clóset, por qué?

Ayumi no dijo una palabra.

-Pudiste caerte de esa silla, nadie la usa porque es muy vieja, se pudo romper, pudiste hacerte mucho daño, Ayumi, porqué lo hiciste?

Al ver el mutismo de la niña, Rin suspiró.

-Te voy a castigar, Ayumi...

-No, mama, onegai!

-Hiciste cosas muy peligrosas...

-Onegai, mama, no...

-Vete a tu habitación...

-Ma-ma...

Con el corazón en las manos, Rin la vio caminar cabizbaja. Salió de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la vio.

-Qué pasó?

-La castigué...

Sesshoumaru hizo como si le tomara la temperatura.

-Estás cuerda?

Rin le enseñó la fotografía.

-Preciosa...

-Sabes todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguirla? Es una suerte que sólo se haya cortado en la mano. No dudo que haya sido con los patines para hielo, tal vez se le soltó el protector...

Sesshoumaru no puso en duda su decisión, Rin se decidió por hacer la cena. Mientras cortaba las papas, Sesshoumaru se le acercó.

-Deberías ir a verla...

-Sessh...

-No ha parado de llorar...

-Crees que no me duele? Debo ser fuerte...

-No, Rin... no de esta manera...

Rin fue a la habitación de Ayumi, la escuchó toser ya congestionada y seguir llorando tapándose con una almohada.

-Ayumi...

-Mami...

-Ayumi, mi amor...

-Gomen, mami... gomen...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza, sintió sus lágrimas mojar su pecho a través de su camisa.

-Ayumi... onegai, dime... porqué lo hiciste?

-Era una sorpresa...

-Sorpresa?

-Hai...

La pequeña le mostró el intento de portaretratos.

-Yo quería darte algo para que estés feliz... tú siempre dices que es tu foto favorita porque papi se ve riendo...

-Pero mi amor... yo soy muy feliz...

-Iie... tú estabas llorando...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Me viste con el papel amarillo?

-Hai...

-Perdóname tú a mi, cariño...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación cuando Rin se levantaba de la cama.

-Preciosa...

-Está dormida...

Al salir de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Tengo algo para tí...

-Qué cosa?

Sesshoumaru le entregó una copia de la fotografía, Rin lo vio sorprendida.

-De dónde la sacaste?

-Encontré los negativos, me hicieron la copia en menos de 5 minutos...

Rin contempló el pedazo de papel, acarició las mejillas de su esposo, lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor... no deja de ser mi favorita...

-Por nada... iré por Taro...

-Cuídate, onegai...

-Te lo prometo...

Rin volvió a la cocina, Ayumi se acercó.

-Mama...

-Ayumi, cariño...

-Mama, no puedo ayudarte?

Rin la vio y la cargó para subirla a la meseta.

-Qué tal si con este cepillo, lavas todas esas frutas? Tenemos que lavarlas antes de entrarlas en la nevera...

-Hai!

-Pero... creo que el jabón te va a picar...

-No, mama... onegai...

-Está bien...

La pequeña la ayudó a lavar las frutas. Mientras Rin sacaba las papas del agua hirviendo.

-Mama...

-Dime...

-Porqué Taro no es tu hijo si papi y tu se casaron antes de que él naciera?

Rin vio a la pequeña.

-Taro me dijo que quisiera ser tu hijo...

-Eres muy pequeña para comprender...

...........................................

Sesshoumaru llamó a Rin, estaba saliendo del consultorio médico.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Cómo te fue? Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar... onegai... te llamo más tarde...

-Rin...

-Adiós...

Sesshoumaru se quedó extrañado viendo el teléfono, salió de la oficina y fue a la casa, Rin no había llegado.

Rin estaba en el cementerio, llevó dos ramos de flores, examinó las lápidas, removiendo unas hierbas crecidas, puso sus manos sobre las mismas, una al lado de la otra, dejó las flores a un lado y encendió dos varas de incienso.

-Kaasan... Tosan... De verdad espero que estén bien...

Rin se pasó las manos por los ojos, removiendo las lágrimas.

-Dasukete! Onegai! Mi matrimonio está en peligro...

-Porqué piensas eso?

Rin se asustó, al darse vuelta, Sesshoumaru estaba tras ella. La hizo levantarse y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Porqué piensas eso, Rin?

-Sessh... Kami...

-No deberías molestarlos por simples preocupaciones... vamos a casa... necesitas descansar...

Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru logró calmarla. Se sentó a su lado.

-Qué pasó, Rin?

-El doctor dijo que ya no se puede...

-Cómo?!

-Dijo que ya no se puede... que debí hacerlo cuando me lo recomendó...

-Rin...

-Qué hago, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y suspiró.

-Qué hago yo, Rin? Deseas tanto tener hijos y no puedo dártelos, no hay nada dentro de mis posibilidades... y me duele verte así, Rin... me duele verte llorar... discutir por estupideces... Por Kami, Rin, hace un mes que no hacemos el amor... entre discusiones y el cansancio del día, nos estamos dejando llevar...

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos.

-No aguanto más, Rin... Kami es testigo... no aguanto más... ya alcancé mi límite...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Perdóname... onegai...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, la besó con ternura, aún entre sus brazos, Rin vio un sobre de aerolínea.

-Te vas de viaje?

-Es algo repentino, pero tengo que ir a Estados Unidos... volveré el viernes...

-Dos días?

-De la próxima semana... pero... no sé si ir... no si estás...

-Estaré bien... ve...

-Preciosa...

-Ve, mi amor... tienes que trabajar...

................................

No se volvió a tocar el tema, la noche previa al viaje, Sesshoumaru se la pasó con los niños, Rin le preparó su plato favorito de cena. Luego de dormirlos, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-Sessh...

-Ya te dije que estaba deliciosa la cena?

-Sí...

-Estaba deliciosa...

Rin sonrió.

-Qué tal si me dejas darme un baño primero...

-Aún no sabes cómo estoy...

-Vamos, amor... huelo a comida...

-Tienes dos minutos y van 4...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón, se metió al baño mientras dejaba la ropa en el piso a su paso. Apenas cerró la ducha, lo sintió abrazarla y la presión de su erección a sus espaldas.

-Te he dicho cuánto me fascinan tus curvas?

-Las cóncavas o las convexas?

-Todas...

La hizo darse vuelta, y la besó apasionadamente, bajó a su cuello, pecho y se dedicó a saborear sus pezones.

-Ah, mi amor...

Sonrió al sentirlos responder a sus caricias en el interior de su boca, continuó sin detenerse, deslizó sus dedos entre sus piernas y la sintió separarlas, los deslizó en su interior, sintiendo cómo lo deseaba.

-Mira nada más, no hago sólo tocarte y mira todo esto...

Rin sonrió y acariciando su erección en toda su longitud, lo sintió estremecerse.

-Y qué me dices de tí, yo aún no hago nada y tú ya estás listo...

-Tú crees que ya estoy listo?

-Hmm... no, le falta un poquito... deja, yo lo arreglo...

Rin se arrodilló frente a él y lo acarició en toda su longitud y en especial en la base, Sesshoumaru sólo suspiró al sentir sus besos. Tal y como Rin decía, aún le faltaba, cuando alcanzó su punto máximo, se apartó masajeándolo con sus manos.

-Hm! Así es como me gustas, todo grandote sólo para mí...

Se puso de pie acariciándose a sí misma.

-Apúrate y hazme el amor!

-Cómo ordenes, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y apoyándola contra la pared, entró en ella, moviéndose enérgicamente, acallando sus gemidos con apasionados besos, hundiendo su rostro entre su pecho.

-Sessh!!!!

Sesshoumaru permitió que su esencia corriera libre en el interior de su mujer. La mantuvo cautiva entre él y la pared unos minutos, abandonó su interior, pero no la soltó.

-Kami, mi amor... cómo puedes soportarlo?

-Eres una amante bastante exigente... debo mantenerme en forma...

Rin sonrió mientras se daban un duchazo. Tomándola en brazos, la llevó a la cama, se detuvo en la puerta del baño al ver a Ayumi sentada en la cama.

-Mama...

La pequeña vio a su padre.

-Papi, quieres hacer pipí?

Rin tomó su yukata y se vistió, Sesshoumaru se quedó en el baño.

-Ayumi, qué pasa?

-Mami, qué le pasa a papi?

-Está en el baño...

-Hay una cucaracha en mi cuarto...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru salió del baño con una yukata y pantalones de pijama, mató al insecto.

-Ya.

-Mama, me quiero quedar contigo.

-No.

La pequeña vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Onegai, papa...

-No. Ya lo maté y ya cerré la ventana, vete a tu cama.

-Demo...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Ayumi, hoy me pasé toda la tarde con ustedes y mañana me voy de viaje, no crees que es justo que esté sólo con mamá? Ya estuve sólo contigo y con Taro, verdad?

-Hai...

-Y dónde estaba Rin?

-Aquí...

-Entonces? No puedo estar sólo con Rin?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama.

-Ya no van a entrar más... te puse sábanas nuevas... duérmete, mi princesita...

-Papa...

-Hm?

Ayumi acarició sus mejillas.

-Tú quieres mucho a mi mami?

-La amo, princesita...

Ayumi sonrió.

-Si se lo dices, mami se pondrá muy feliz y así mañana no estará triste cuando te vayas...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... la voy a llamar sólo para recordárselo...

-Y a mí?

-También, te voy a llamar para darte las buenas noches.

La pequeña sonrió, Sesshoumaru esperó a que se durmiera, se asomó en la habitación de Taro, estaba leyendo, entró.

-Taro...

-Papá...

-Taro, es un poco tarde...

-No puedo dormir...

-Porqué?

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado en la cama, Taro se sentó.

-Papá... yo de verdad no quiero dañar tu matrimonio con Rin... yo la quiero mucho...

-Ella también te quiere... Taro... no dañas mi matrimonio con Rin... sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, por eso estamos peleando por tu custodia... ya fallamos una vez...

-En serio?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Papá... yo alguna vez hice o dije algo a Rin que la lastimó de verdad?

-Una vez... tenías 5 años... querías helado, Rin no te lo dio porque ya era la hora de la cena... tú le gritaste que no era tu mamá para estarte dando órdenes... esa también fue la única vez que te golpeé... te di en la boca... tú le gritaste que la odiabas, que por su culpa yo no vivía contigo...

-Papá...

-Rin casi me deja esa vez... decía que no aguantaba más, que sabía que estabas manipulado por Joyce, pero que también decías la verdad... y que no me haría elegir entre ustedes dos...

-En serio?

-Estuvimos separados todo un mes...

-Gomen, papá...

Sesshoumaru pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-Quiero que te quede claro... no me arrepiento de que seas mi hijo... jamás... sólo me arrepiento de quién es tu madre... el error fue mío, Taro... yo fui quen como un idiota cayó en el jueguito de Joyce, dejé a Rin... pero ella me perdonó... ahí fue cuando nos casamos...

Rin entró en la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru, Taro no tiene porqué saber esas cosas...

-Pero yo quiero... quiero saber porqué mi mamá me odia... porqué no quiere saber nada de ti...

Rin lo besó en la frente y lo hizo acostarse.

-No son cosas para que te preocupes... descansa, cariño...

-Papá...

-Sí?

-Puedo ir al aeropuerto contigo?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella se encogió de hombros.

-No da tiempo para llevar a Ayumi al colegio e ir al aeropuerto...

-Yo me iré en taxi... lo siento Taro...

-Está bien...

-Es hora de dormir, cariño...

Salieron de la habitación. Ya en la suya, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta con seguro y la abrazó haciéndola reír y caer en la cama. Con una pierna a cada lado, la besó apasionadamente a la vez que le abría la yukata, Rin sólo lo veía, con los ojos brillarle al ver su pecho.

-Cariño...

-Hm?

-Recuerdas esa cirugía de mamas que querías?

-Ajá...

-Olvídalo, me encantan tal y como están...

Rin rió a la vez que él se perdía en su piel.

-Sessh!

**..................................**

**N/A: Holaa!!! Les cuento, aunque estoy feliz de ser Interna... no es nada fácil! Me verán poco, eso sí, porque el poco tiempo que tengo en mi casa, es para estudiar.**

**Espero que les guste, que lo disfruten y me dejen reviews!!! XD**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Amor de Madre

**Capítulo 4**

**Amor de Madre**

Con Sesshoumaru fuera de la casa, Rin se hacía cargo de todo, mientras los niños estaban en el colegio, iba al supermercado, preparaba la comida e iba por ellos.

Después de comer, Rin los ayudó con sus deberes. Al terminar, limpiaba los platos, Taro se le acercó.

-...Ahora mismo no puedo... mi esposo está de viaje y no tengo con quien dejar a los niños... Yo sé que no es asunto tuyo, es mío. No puedo hasta dentro de 3 semanas. Pues bien, entonces, buena suerte!

Rin cerró la llamada y volvió a atender los platos.

-Rin... puedo ayudarte?

-Estoy bien, Taro...

-En serio... sé hacerlo, déjame ayudarte...

Rin se lo permitió, estaba en el estudio cuando él entró.

-Ya terminé...

-Gracias, cariño...

Rin le sonrió y volvió a sumergirse en sus papeles. Taro fue con Ayumi, que jugaba con sus muñecas.

-Umi...

-Sí?

-Rin siempre trabaja tanto?

-Sí... Mama trabaja mucho, no le gusta que la moleste si no es muy importante...

-Ah...

-Tú quieres salir?

-Hoy me toca entrenar soccer...

-Ah, si es clases, ella te lleva...

Ayumi fue hacia el estudio.

-No! Umi, no!

-Mami...

-Qué pasa, Ayumi?

-Mami, Taro...

-No importa... vamos, Umi...

Rin salió del estudio.

-Taro, qué pasa?

-Los miércoles practico soccer...

-Ah! Y a qué hora es eso?

-A las 4... pero puedo faltar...

-Claro que no! Ve a prepararte... tu papá no me dijo nada...

-Es... que...

Taro bajó la mirada.

-Gomen, Rin... no soy parte del equipo, pero hoy son las pruebas para los nuevos... pero tienes mucho trabajo...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, cariño... iremos y te echaremos porras...

Rin lo llevó al parque, Taro hizo la prueba con los demás niños, pero no lo eligieron. Se acercó a las gradas cabizbajo.

-Taro, cariño...

-Fallé...

-Vamos a casa...

Taro estaba en su habitación, Rin entró con un enorme healdo en las manos.

-Taro...

-Me podrías dejar solo? Onegai...

-No, no puedo... mi amor... ven aquí...

Taro se sentó en la cama, Rin a su lado.

-No te rindas, mi amor... algún día lo lograrás...

-Sí, cuando, vuelen los cerdos!

-Taro...

-Mi mamá tiene razón, soy un bueno para nada...

-Eso no es cierto! Taro, mírame!

Rin lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-Nunca te des por vencido... nunca...

-Demo...

-Tal vez... debes trabajar más duro para mejorar... pero eso no es darse por vencido... es simplemente superarse...

Taro se quedó concentrado viendo sus pies, Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Taro... Taro, cariño...

-Déjame! No eres mi mamá, porqué te importa tanto?!

Rin se puso de pie.

-Me importa porque te quiero como si fueras mi hijo...

Se detuvo en la puerta, sólo suspiró llevándose las manosal rostro y salió de la habitación.

....................

Cuando Taro bajó a cenar, sólo estaba su plato en la mesa. Durante los días siguientes, notó a Rin apagada, pero no se atrevía a hablarle. Iba a llamar a un amigo, pero Rin estaba hablando con Sesshoumaru.

-...Te extraño, preciosa...

-Yo también te extraño, mi amor... me da mucho frío en las noches...

Se escuchó la risa de Ayumi.

-Qué estás haciendo?

-Viendo una película infantil con Ayumi...

-Se está portando bien?

-Claro que sí, mi amor... pero te extraña mucho...

-Lo sé... ya quiero llegar y abrazar a mis princesas... Y Taro? Cómo se está portando?

Taro sudó frío al escucharlo.

-Taro? Taro se está portando de maravillas, hasta me ayudó con los platos...

-Rin, estás mintiendo...

-Claro que no! En serio me ayudó!

-Rin...

-Es la verdad, mi amor...

-No ha hecho de las suyas?

-No, cariño...

-Rin... he tenido un poco de tiempo libre y aquí... aquí en Los Ángeles hay un nuevo tratamiento de fertilidad...

-Sesshoumaru, onegai...

-Quiero que te vea este doctor, Rin...

-No, Sesshoumaru... te dije que ya no más...

-Preciosa... yo sé que quieres tener otro hijo...

-Pero no es lo que Kami quiere, si ese fuese su plan, yo no tendría tantos problemas!

-Pero cariño...

Sesshoumaru se arrepintió de hablar, hubo un largo silencio en la línea y luego la escuchó llorar.

-Onegai, Sesshoumaru... mou, yamete! No es el momento de ponernos a inventar con todo eso otra vez...

-Pero Rin, después será demasiado tarde...

-Entonces que lo sea... onegai... no más...

..............................

Taro veía en su habitación el DVD de Sesshoumaru, era una compilación de videos caseros. Cada uno tenía uno con sus momentos especiales. Comenzó con el matrimonio y la luna de miel con Rin. Al volver, la decoración de su habitación por parte de Rin y cuando lo conocieron, allí se cortó el video, Taro se imaginó que sería la parte que Sesshoumaru le contó. Su primer aniversario, su primer cumpleaños. Se ve a sí mismo, acercándose a Rin, llamándola mamá, Rin lo carga y lo besa y le dice que salude a papá. Se ve prácticamente lo mismo a diferentes edades, Rin siempre cariñosa con él. El video llega a su fin, ve otro track y lo comienza, Rin enciende la cámara y se para enfrente de ella.

-Hola, papi... esta es mi primera aparición en tu vida... espero crecer fuerte y nacer para conocerte...

Sesshoumaru está dormido en la sala, Rin se le acerca, deja la cámara cerca.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Sessh, mi amor...

-5 minutos más...

-Sessh, cariño... tengo algo que decirte...

Sesshoumaru despertó completamente, Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué rico! Dame otro...

-Mi amor... estoy embarazada...

Sesshoumaru gritó como quien anima un partido de fútbol y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa!!!

-Sessh...

Taro se extrañó al ver la fecha, eso fue 4 años antes de que Ayumi naciera.

...............................

Rin preparaba el desayuno, Ayumi la ayudaba llevando el syrop y las tostadas listas a la mesa.

-Ya, mami...

-Gracias, mi amor...

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Aquí está tu leche...

-Con mama...

Rin la dejó sentarse en su regazo para desayunar, Taro bajó las escaleras.

-Rin...

-Hola, Taro...

Era como si no hubiese pasado nada la noche anterior. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a servirse, de repente se escuchó un terrible estruendo, Ayumi se derramó la leche encima y sobre Rin, la vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mami!

-Cálmate, mi amor... son sólo truenos...

-Demo...

-Shh...

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Termina tu desayuno...

-Mama...

Rin se vio empapada en leche.

-Cálmate, cariño... después nos bañamos...

.................................

Sesshoumaru volvió el viernes en la mañana, Rin lo fue a recibir al aeropuerto, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la levantó por los aires.

-Preciosa!

-Mi amor...

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el auto, donde se besaron apasionadamente. Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru hizo a un lado la maleta y cargó a Rin hasta la cama.

-Mi amor!

-No te imaginas lo que es estar dos semanas lejos de ti...

Rin sonrió, presa de su abrazo.

..............................................

Fueron primero por Ayumi al colegio, la pequeña corrió hacia su padre y brincó a sus brazos.

-Papi!!!

-Hola, mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru la llenó de besos. Luego fueron por Taro. Lo vieron salir cabizbajo, pero al ver a Sesshoumaru, sonrió y apresuró el paso hacia su padre.

-Papá!

-Hola, hijo...

Después de comer, Sesshoumaru les contó de su viaje y les entregó sus regalos, Rin los vio sonriendo y se apartó.

-Preciosa...

-Okaerinasae, mi amor...

-Tadaima...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura, se fue a la habitación, poco después, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Preciosa...

Rin levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Pasó algo, dime ya...

-No pasó nada...

-Rin, sabes que no puedes mentirme...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ve con los niños, mi amor... te extrañaron mucho...

-Rin...

Rin lo besó con ternura, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Rin...

-Tal vez... cuando todo esto se estabilice... y... de verdad quiero tener otro bebé, mi amor... pero ahora no es el momento...

-No me cambies el tema, Rin... algo pasó y fue con Taro, dímelo...

-Sessh...

-Preciosa...

Rin se quedó refugiada en su pecho.

-No quiero que pelees con él, Sesshoumaru... no pasó nada de importancia... no insistas...

-Rin, por Kami, qué pasó?

-Papá...

Taro entró en la habitación.

-Papá es mi culpa... yo le hablé mal a Rin...

-Qué?!

-Taro... onegai...

-Está bien, Rin... que me castigue, si quiere...

-Qué diablos hiciste muchacho del demonio?!

-Sesshoumaru, no discutas con él, por favor, acabas de llegar, dejen eso para mañana...

-Ahora mismo me van a decir qué fue lo que pasó! Mira cómo estás!

-No tiene nada que ver, Sesshoumaru, no tiene nada que ver!

-Rin me llevó a las pruebas para entrar a un equipo de soccer... como siempre, fallé... ella quiso animarme, pero yo le grité que no debería importarle porque ni siquiera soy su hijo...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y levantó la mano.

-Sesshoumaru, no te atrevas!!!

Rin se colgó de su brazo.

-Como te atrevas a golpearlo, me divorcio de tí, lo entendiste?!

-Te vas a ir con tu mamá ahora mismo...

-Papá...

-VETE A RECOGER AHORA! Si no puedes respetar a Rin, no puedes vivir en esta casa!

-Sesshoumaru!

Taro estaba en su habitación, todo el tiempo, escuchó a Rin discutir con él.

-No me importa!

-Está confundido, mi amor! Sesshoumaru, sólo está confundido, no lo empeores, onegai...

-Rin, no es la primera vez que te falta el respeto!

-Pero... Sesshoumaru, recapacita, es tu hijo!

Rin salió de la habitación, fue a la de Taro.

-Rin... perdón, onegai... no lo dejes... Rin, no lo dejes...

Rin se sentó frente a él. Taro la abrazó con fuerza, llorando en su regazo.

-Kami, no llores así...

-Gomen... onegai... gomen!

-Cálmate, cariño... cálmate... porqué se lo dijiste? Taro, porqué?

-Pero sabía que le estabas mintiendo... y estás triste...

-Taro... cariño... no tiene nada que ver... mi amor, tengo problemas mucho más grandes que me grites que no soy tu madre...

-Gomen...

Rin lo besó en la sien.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... no vas a ir a ninguna parte...

Rin se quedó abrazándolo hasta que se quedó dormido. Salió de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la vio tomarse dos pastillas.

-Rin...

-No te atrevas a volver a siquiera intentar golpearlo, jamás! Es la segunda vez que lo haces, si lo llegas a tocar, con el dolor en mi alma, vas a saber porqué me temían en las cortes...

-Pero...

-No soy su madre, él tiene razón, aveces me paso queriendo arreglar las cosas, no puedo! No puedo arreglarlo todo, por más que lo ame, eso no lo hace hijo mío, no revierte el que tú metieras la pata y te revolcaras con Joyce! Y como vuelvas a hacerlo sentir culpable, te mato!!!

-Rin...

-Ahora mismo no eres mi persona favorita...

Rin tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa. Ayumi quiso seguirla, pero no pudo, se quedó parada frente a la puerta cerrada.

-Mama...

Rin abrió la puerta y cargó a la pequeña.

-Ayumi, gomen...

Ayumi la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mami, perdona a papi, onegai...

-Eso ya no importa, cariño...

-Demo, mami...

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Rin...

...............................

Por los siguientes dos días, durmieron separados, Taro sentía que era su culpa aunque Rin le repetía que no. Salió de la casa a caminar, iba por los alrededores de la cuadra, de la nada, salió el novio de Joyce y agarrándolo por el cuello lo aventó contra una pared.

-Goro...

-Me las vas a pagar, maldito mocoso!

El hombre lo batió a golpes y patadas, lo dejó inconsciente y tirado a su suerte, bañado en su propia sangre.

..........................

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, vio a Rin sentada en la mesa del comedor, se notaba preocupada.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, sabes dónde está Taro?

-No...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Hace dos horas me dijo que iría al parque y no ha vuelto...

-Tal vez está jugando en la cancha...

Rin salió a buscarlo, completamente preocupada. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera solo en la calle.

-Taro!!!

Rin peinó el parque buscándolo, preguntándole a quien veía por él.

-TARO!!!!

-Señora... aquí hay alguien...

Rin corrió hacia los matorrales, con el corazón en las manos, al verlo, se arrodilló a su lado.

-TARO!!! TARO, CARIÑO...

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru y a una ambulancia, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a emergencias, a Taro ya lo habían llevado a cirugía.

-Rin!

-Sessh! Kami, mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin, mi hijo... Rin, cómo está mi hijo?!

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Está muy mal... Sesshoumaru... di el permiso para que lo operaran de inmediato...

-Qué pasó?!

-No lo sé... lo encontré entre unos matorrales, todo golpeado y lleno de sangre...

-Rin, por Kami, qué le pasó a mi hijo?!!!

-No lo sé! Me lastimas!

Sesshoumaru vio sus manos, la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, la soltó de repente y Rin casi cae.

-Lo siento...

Ya era media noche cuando el doctor salió del quirófano.

-Kazami...

-E-es mi hijo... cómo está, doctor?

-Va a estar bien... tiene 4 costillas rotas, una le perforó un pulmón... tenía una laceración en el hígado y un riñón...

El doctor vio a Rin.

-Logró descansar, señora?

-No... nada... se pondrá bien, en serio?

El doctor se sentó junto a Rin.

-Te lo prometo, Rin... vete a descansar, por favor... lo dejaré esta noche en cuidados intensivos...

Sesshoumaru se crispó al ver al doctor tomar las manos de Rin.

-Gracias, Jim... de verdad...

-Es lamentable la situación, pero ha sido un verdadero placer volverte a ver...

Jim se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Sesshoumaru.

-Esa es una excelente mujer...

Los dejaron entrar a la sala de cuidados intensivos, al verlos, Taro sonrió.

-Rin...

-Kami, mi amor... te vas a poner bien...

-Gomen... sólo sé darte problemas...

-No hables así, mi amor...

-Papá...

-Quién te hizo esto, Taro?

-Goro...

Rin llamó a Inutaisho y luego de explicarle lo sucedido, le pidió que se quedaran con Ayumi esa noche. Sesshoumaru había ido a la policía. Cuando llegó, Rin lo esperaba en la sala, no dijo palabra y subió a la habitación. Rin no subió, él bajó las escaleras y la encontró aún sentada.

-Rin...

Rin levantó la mirada, las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas.

-No tuve la culpa, Sesshoumaru...

-No te he culpado...

-Y porqué me siento como si me acusaras?

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Perdóname, preciosa...

La abrazó con fuerza, le permitió apoyarse de su pecho y le acarició las mejillas. Por primera vez, expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Perdóname, Rin... por tanto tiempo he sentido que si quiero a mi hijo, te estoy traicionando, pero lo amo... es mi hijo... no me importa quién sea su madre, es mi hijo...

-Sesshoumaru... todo el tiempo he intentado que te acerques a él, que tengas una buena relación con él, qué te hace pensar que me molesta?

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, la besó en la sien.

-Si algo le pasa a alguno de mis hijos, me voy a morir, Rin... tengo tanto miedo...

..................................

Amanecieron abrazados, viendo el teléfono y rogando por que no sonara. Fueron al hospital, pasaron a Taro a una habitación, pero por el efecto de los calmantes, se pasaba todo el tiempo dormido, apenas despertaba. Rin se quedó con él todo el tiempo. Al principio Ayumi se iba sin protestar, pero ya comenzaba a pedir quedarse con Rin.

-Mama...

Rin la sentó en su regazo, la besó con ternura.

-Ayumi, mi amor... me tengo que quedar a cuidar de Taro...

-Demo...

-Vamos, mi amor... ayúdame... quiero que te portes bien con tu papi, sí?

-Hai...

..............................

Cuando Taro estuvo mejor, le dieron la alta, aún debía mantenerse en cama, Rin lo cuidaba día y noche, Sesshoumaru intentaba quedarse en las noches, pero Rin no lo dejaba. Taro sólo pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido, su propia madre lo ignoraba por un novio y allí estaba Rin, quien no era nada suyo, haciendo a un lado a su esposo e hija por asegurarse de que nada le faltara. Escuchó entre sueños a Rin leerle un cuento para dormir a Ayumi, cuando la pequeña estuvo dormida, Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cama.

-Preciosa... onegai... ven a dormir a la cama...

-Sessh...

-Rin, esto no te hace bien.

Rin vio a Taro dormido, aceptó irse a la habitación con Sesshoumaru, una vez acostados, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Kami, preciosa, estás demasiado delgada... no te estás cuidando...

-Prometo comer mejor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Onegai, Rin... no sé que haría sin ti...

-No te preocupes tanto...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin lo besó con ternura, se acomodó en su pecho.

-Abrázame, onegai...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y la rodeó con sus brazos.

.................................

Taro estaba completamente recuperado, Rin lo había ayudado a hacer sus deberes todos los días, para que no se atrasara en el colegio.

-Taro... tengo que salir a comprar unos materiales, vamos...

-No te preocupes, yo me quedo...

-No quiero dejarte solo en la casa, vamos...

Taro se vistió y fue con Rin, fueron a una papelería en un centro comercial. Rin compró materiales de oficina, luego fueron a una imprenta en el mismo centro y le entregaron una resma de hojas timbradas. Al salir, fueron a un supermercado, se encontraron con Joyce, Taro no tardó en acercarse a Rin.

-Vaya! Pero qué tenemos aquí?

-Aléjate, Joyce...

-Es mí hijo!

-Te lo advierto...

-Mira, gatica muerta, no te creas que te vas a robar a mi hijo como lo hiciste con Sesshoumaru...

-Curioso, porque hasta donde sé, tú te metiste en su cama y te embarazaste esperando sacarle dinero...

-Maldita...

Taro recibió la cachetada.

-No la toques...

-Tú...

-No la toques, jamás!

-Respétame, maldito mocoso!

Joyce lo iba a golpear nuevamente, pero Rin la detuvo.

-Lo vuelves a tocar y te las verás conmigo.

Joyce estaba casi arrodillada, Rin le tenía la mano torsionada a punto de partírsela.

-Lárgate antes de que te parta todos los dedos.

Rin la soltó. Al volver a la casa, Rin le examinó la cara a Taro.

-No tenías que hacer eso, cariño...

-No voy a permitir que mi madre te vuelva a hacer daño...

Rin le sonrió.

-Esta vez no le diremos nada a tu papá...

-Pero...

-Él ya tiene suficientes presiones... yo me encargaré de esto...

Lo besó en la frente.

-Lo siento...

Rin acarició su rostro y le sonrió nuevamente.

…**..........................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí está. Estamos en cuenta regresiva, 58 días hacia la libertad... qué lejos se ve, verdad? (suspiro...) Pero, hay que coger aire, levantar el pecho y seguir hacia adelante. Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**PS: El sábado es mi cumple ^^!!!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. La Verdad

**Capítulo 5**

**La Verdad**

Rin salió con Taro nuevamente a una plaza.

-Hm... me dio hambre... aquí hay una repostería, te animas?

-Sí...

Rin le sonrió, fueron a la repostería, Rin pidió su postre favorito, tiramisú, Taro un donnut y chocolate caliente.

-Qué es eso?

-Es lo más delicioso que probarás. Tiene chocolate, crema y café, es rico!

-Si es tan bueno, porqué nunca hay en la casa?

-Porque si lo comiera siempre, pesaría como 400 libras...

Taro sonrió.

-Eres muy bonita... aunque peses 400 libras serías bonita...

-Gracias, mi amor... pero no creo que a tu papá le gustaría...

Rin acarició su cabeza y revolteó su cabello.

-Tienes el mismo tipo de cabello que tu papá...

Taro sonrió. Esa noche, después de la cena, se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Papá...

-Hmm?

Vio a Rin subir con Ayumi las escaleras.

-Papá... tú dejarías de comer por Rin?

Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo más que extrañado.

-Cómo que si dejaría de comer por Rin?

-Tu brownie con helado. Lo dejarías de comer por Rin?

-Estás loco? Si es lo más delicioso que hay, especialmente cuando lo prepara ella.

-Entonces no crees que es injusto?

-Qué cosa? Taro, de qué hablas?

-Ella deja de comer su postre favorito por ti, porqué tú no haces lo mismo por ella? Creí que de verdad la querías papá, no por como se ve, sino por quien es!

-Claro que es así!

Taro se fue a su cama, Rin se aseguró de que durmiera y fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama, se sentó detrás de él y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor... estás muy tenso...

Rin le comenzó a masajear los hombros.

-Rin...

-Sí?

-Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste tiramisú?

-Esta tarde...

-Y antes de eso?

Rin rió.

-Kami, no lo recuerdo, porqué me lo preguntas?

-Yo he comido 4 volcanes... 3 los preparaste tú...

Rin interrumpió el masaje, se sentó a su lado.

-No te comprendo en lo absoluto, Sesshoumaru...

-No me importa en lo absoluto como te veas, Rin... me importas tú...

Rin suspiró y rió, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Eres un mentiroso... estás así porque hablaste con Taro.

Sesshoumaru la vio, ella le sonrió y le explicó su conversación con Taro en la repostería.

-De verdad piensas eso de mí? Eres esclava de esas dietas y todo por mí?

-Sessh...

-Por Kami, Rin, estás loca!

-No he oído quejas de tu parte.

-Creí que lo hacías por tí, porque te gustaba mantenerte saludable, pero no para verte bien por mí! Claro que disfruto de los resultados... pero...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-No quiero eso, Rin... quiero que seas feliz, mi amor... porqué es que no lo logro? Porqué no consigo hacer a la mujer que amo feliz?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Soy feliz, mi amor... soy inmensamente feliz... porqué piensas lo contrario?

-Una mujer feliz no llora por las noches...

-Sessh...

-Dímelo, Rin... dime entonces porqué te encierras en el baño a llorar?

Rin tomó sus manos, las besó.

-De alguna manera tengo que desahogarme...

-Entonces te estoy presionando...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Qué tal si te olvidas de todo eso y me haces el amor?

-No, Rin! Quiero saber!

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Tú no eres el único que se preocupa por Taro... yo también... y no voy a permitir que le vuelvan a hacer daño...

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru... vamos a divorciarnos...

-ESTÁS LOCA?!!!!

-No! No, escúchame! Si nos divorciamos, puedo representarte en la corte... mientras sea tu esposa, está prohibido que te represente en la lucha por la custodia...

-DE NINGUNA MANERA!

-Sessh, es su madre... sabes lo difícil que es quitarle un hijo a su madre? Ningún juez lo hará!

-NO Y MIL VECES NO!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Ayumi, la besó en la cabeza.

-No, Rin, no te atrevas... ni siquiera lo pienses...

-Sessh...

-Papá... qué pasó?

Sesshoumaru la vio, abrazando a sus dos hijos.

-Haremos esto juntos, Rin... lo lograremos juntos...

Rin lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, Sesshoumaru soltó a los niños y la abrazó con fuerza, sintió su cuello mojado.

-Kami, esto era lo que te torturaba tanto...

-No le veo otra salida...

-Yo sí... y la respuesta no está en separarnos...

-Papá...

-Vayan a dormir... todo está bien...

-Demo, mama...

Rin se apartó y acarició las mejillas de su pequeña.

-Ve a dormir, mi amor...

Rin volvió de la habitación de Ayumi, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama nuevamente.

-Por un segundo temí que aceptaras.

-Y porqué me lo dijiste?

-Prefiero que sepas las posibilidades...

Sesshoumaru la vio fijo a los ojos.

-No es una posibilidad, no si no te tengo a mi lado...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la hizo quedar contra el colchón, le abrió la yukata y deslizó sus manos sobre su piel desnuda.

-Eres una tonta por pensar tantas idioteces juntas...

-Amar significa hacer sacrificios...

-Deberías aprender un poco de egoísmo... Eres mía, de nadie más...

Rin se retorció ante las cosquillas provocadas por las caricias de su marido, se entregó a sus besos y a una noche apasionada.

..............................

Rin orientó a Miroku en la forma de llevar el interrogatorio y lograr demostrar al menos la demencia de Joyce. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin hacía reír a carcajadas a uno de los gemelos mientras Sango y Miroku la veían sorprendidos.

-Hola...

-Hola, tío!

Rin levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos para que saludara a Sesshoumaru. Él sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza, dejando su maletín y saco a un lado, cargó al otro pequeño.

-Qué tal? Y esta sorpresa?

-Ya ves... verdad que están preciosos?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-A ver... aún no los sé diferenciar bien... éste es Juro... y el que está con Rin es Akira?

-Sí, así mismo es.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, vio a los pequeños, los besó en la cabeza.

-Ya los pueden dejar solos con su tío loco, ya no los voy a confundir.

Los demás rieron. Sango le tomó una mano a Miroku.

-Miroku... diles...

-Diles tú...

-Vamos...

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Pasa algo?

-Si necesitan algo, sólo...

-No, no es nada parecido... pero...

-No sabemos agradecerles todo lo que hicieron por nosotros... y...

-No es necesario... Kami, olvídense de eso! Me asustaron!

-Rin, Sesshoumaru... nos sentiríamos honrados si aceptaran ser el padrino y la madrina de Juro y Akira...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y asintió feliz, Rin por igual.

-El honor es nuestro... saber... que piensan en nosotros de esta forma...

Miroku sonrió. Rin los invitó a quedarse a cenar, después de que se marcharan, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y acarició sus mejillas sonriendo. Al volver al interior de la casa, Rin acarició la cabeza de Ayumi.

-Ayumi, cariño... es hora de dormir...

Sesshoumaru besó a la pequeña en la frente.

-Qué tal si hoy te llevo a tu camita?

-En serio, papa?

-Ven, princesita...

Rin sonrió al verla emocionada, se acercó a Taro.

-Qué tal va ese trabajo?

-Ya casi termino...

Rin se sirvió un vaso con agua, Taro la vio tomarse dos pastillas.

-Estás enferma?

-Cómo?

-Estás enferma?

-No te preocupes, cariño...

-Onegai, dímelo...

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Tomaba demasiadas sodas al día... ahora tengo cálculos renales... tengo que tomar mucha agua y medicinas para que se rompan los que están y no se formen nuevos... Cuando se mueven, duelen mucho, y eso es lo que pasó hace semanas...

-Demo, no estás enferma?

-No es de gravedad... sólo tengo que comer mejor...

........................................

Sesshoumaru se llevó a Taro a chequear el carro en el mecánico.

-Papá...

-Sí?

-Papá... Rin... llegó a estar embarazada antes?

Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo.

-Qué le dijiste a Rin?

-Nada... pero encontré un video... pero es de 4 años antes que Ayumi naciera...

Sesshoumaru recordó el día, bajó la mirada.

-No tienes la edad suficiente para saberlo...

-Papá...

-No vuelvas a mencionarlo nunca. Y mucho menos frente a Rin.

Taro se quedó en silencio, notó el cambio en su padre, apenas llegaron a la casa, abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

-Mi amor...

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin lo abrazó y acarició su espalda.

-Sessh, pasó algo?

-No...

Rin lo besó con ternura, acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

**Flashback. -**

Rin estaba en su oficina, Sesshoumaru entró en la misma con una bolsa color rosa.

-Mi amor... ya casi termino...

-Preciosa...

Rin se sorprendió de que la besara en la oficina, Sesshoumaru sonrió y le entregó la bolsa, Rin sospechó algo al verla con diseños de bebés.

-Qué es esto, mi amor?

Rin sacó de la bolsa un precioso perrito de felpa, muy blando, y suave.

-Cariño...

-Es el primer regalo para mi bebé...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru acarició su vientre que apenas mostraba un bultito, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Es precioso... cuando el bebé nazca, va a querer mucho este peluche...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Salieron de la oficina dándole fin a la semana, Taro estaría con ellos ese fin de semana e irían a un hotel. El pequeño gozó un mundo y Sesshoumaru le tomó varias fotografías intentando esuchar al bebé en el vientre de Rin.

Al volver el domingo en la noche, Taro le dio la noticia a Joyce emocionado y fue por sus cosas, Rin y Joyce discutieron como de costumbre, pero esta vez, Joyce la empujó, Rin resbaló en los escalones de la entrada y cayó por los mismos, Sesshoumaru volvía en ese momento y vio todo lo sucedido. Agarrando a Joyce por el cuello, juró que la iba a matar, la soltó para atender a Rin y ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez solos, Rin se aplicaba hielo en el tobillo mientras Sesshoumaru caminaba como perro enjaulado de un lado a otro.

-La mato, la mato... si algo le pasa a mi hijo, la voy a matar!

-Sesshoumaru, onegai... cálmate...

-Rin...

Rin se quitó las compresas frías y se examinó el tobillo.

-Kami, está horrible...

-Rin, no pueden hacerte radiografías...

-Algo harán...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a emergencias. No pasaba de un esguince y le vendaron el pie con media férula. Debido a lo aparatosa de la caída, decidieron hacerle un ultrasonido.

-Ponga el sonido, doctora...

Sin embargo, permanecía muda.

-Sessh...

La doctora imprimió varias imágenes y salió del cubículo.

-Vuelvo en un segundo...

Poco después entró el doctor de Rin.

-Rin... voy a examinarte... si quieres, tu esposo te espera afuera...

-No, se queda...

El doctor la examinó, Sesshoumaru le sostenía las manos y le besaba la frente. Pero al ver el guante ensangrentado, se le salieron las lágrimas de inmediato.

-Doctor...

-Lo siento mucho, Rin...

-Marcus...

-Estás abortando...

-No! No! Marcus, detenlo! Haz algo!

-No puedo...

-Marcus, es mi bebé! Marcus!

-No puedo hacer nada, Rin! Ya murió!

-Marcus...

-Su corazón ya no late... lo estás expulsando... lo mejor sería que te hiciera un legrado.

-NO!

-Rin... hay que sacarlo...

-Es mi bebé!

-Rin, ya no está vivo... hay que sacarlo...

Rin se negó rotundamente, la ingresaron y por no hacerlo a tiempo, sufrió una infección, Sesshoumaru firmó un documento donde le quitaban la cualidad psicológica de comprender de que su vida corría peligro y autorizó el procedimiento. Una vez fuera de peligro, ya en la casa, Sesshoumaru la cuidó día y noche, sin apartarse de ella, pero no soportó más a Joyce y se violentó a un punto en que terminó encarcelado y a punto de perder el derecho de ver a Taro, Rin le pagó 10 mil dólares a Joyce para que retirara los cargos.

**Fin del Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru la contempló dormida, la besó con ternura. Estaban en el jardín, Rin se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru vio a Ayumi frente a ellos, la pequeña se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Papa...

-Dime...

-Le puedo dar un besito a mama?

-Sí...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Rin despertó sonriendo, la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Te quiero, mami...

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor!

La pequeña sonrió, se quedó abrazada a su madre, con los ojos cerrados. Sesshoumaru sonrió y las abrazó a ambas. Taro veía desde su ventana.

................................

El día de la audiencia llegó, donde el juez sólo tuvo que ver las fotografías de Taro y le quitó la custodia a Joyce, por encima, transfirió el caso a la justicia, donde otro juez la condenó a 5 años de prisión por abuso y maltrato de menores y 20 al novio. En menos de 2 semanas aquél capítulo doloroso en la vida de todos estaba cerrado.

Taro recibió feliz la noticia de que Rin y Sesshoumaru se irían de vacaciones por dos semanas, Ayumi no tanto. Taro entró en la habitación de Ayumi.

-Umi... no llores...

-Nii-chan... mama y papa se van...

-Umi... ellos van a volver... pero necesitan estar solos... tú y yo vamos a ir a la casa de abuelo y también vamos a hacer muchas cosas divertidas...

La pequeña levantó la mirada.

-Te prometo que te voy a cuidar, Umi...

La pequeña abrazó a su hermano mayor, Taro sólo acarició su cabeza.

............................

Rin admiraba el paisaje desde el balcón de su habitación, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y haciéndola girar, la besó apasionadamente.

-Preciosa...

-Es bellísimo, mi amor!

-Te gusta?

-Me fascina...

-Eso es lo importante...

Rin sonrió. Se dedicaron el tiempo, como una segunda luna de miel, entre spas y masajes, caminatas por la playa, paseos a caballo y noches apasionadas.

Sesshoumaru había reservado en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad, Rin ya estaba vestida, mientras él se bañaba, al salir, la vio contemplar su celular.

-Preciosa...

Se sentó a su lado, la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué pasa?

-Mi bebé...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, era un video de Ayumi aprendiendo a montar bicicleta. Luego le mostró una fotografía de él y la pequeña dormidos y abrazados.

-La extraño mucho... nunca me he separado de ella...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla, tomó su celular y llamó a Japón.

-Bueno?

-Taro...

-Papá! Papá, son las 2 de la mañana...

-Lo sé... están bien?

-Sí... Ayumi está aquí...

-En serio?

-Sí, no quiere dormir sola... es una mimada...

Sesshoumaru rió, Rin habló con él y luego con Ayumi. Al cerrar la llamada, abrazó a Sesshoumaru y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, entre el mar de besos, la detuvo poco a poco.

-Preciosa... la reservación...

-Antepones la comida a mí?

-Jamás, mi amor... pero ya hemos hecho el amor 3 veces hoy... necesito comer...

Rin lo vio con la cara roja como tomate, él sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Y me encantó cada vez...

En el restaurante, Sesshoumaru le pidió que se adelantara, que había olvidado algo. Rin llevaba un vestido largo, color rojo vino, con un provocador abierto en la espalda y unos finos tiros a los hombros, se había hecho un peinado, pero Sesshoumaru se lo quitó diciéndole que le gustaba más suelto.

-Pero amor...

-Te lo prometo, preciosa, será cosa de un minuto...

Rin entró en el lugar, apenas el maitrê la acomodó, Sesshoumaru la alcanzó.

-Preciosa...

-Estás raro...

-Nada que ver...

La besó en la mejilla, ordenaron una entrada y Sesshoumaru ordenó champaña.

-Prométeme que comerás bien, nada de dietas hoy...

-Pero mi amor...

-Pero nada, no te traje al restaurante más caro del lugar para que te atasques de lechuga.

Rin lo vio y rió, lo besó en los labios en una abierta provocación. Al separarse, lo vio como pocas veces en público, completamente rojo.

-Rin, no estamos solos...

Rin sonrió, después de cenar, mientras esperaban el postre, Sesshoumaru se rascó la nuca nervioso.

-Preciosa... yo te prometí la boda que siempre habías soñado... pero siempre hubo algo más y siempre la pospusimos hasta que no hablamos más de eso...

-A dónde quieres llegar?

Rin desvió su mirada hacia el camarero parado frente a ellos con una bebida.

-Sí?

-El caballero de la barra le invitó una bebida...

-Dígale por favor que gracias... pero que no me interesa... ya tengo quien me invite mis bebidas...

El mesero se alejó, Rin vio al tipo de reojo y volvió a concentrarse en Sesshoumaru.

-Qué me decías?

-Er- sí...

Sesshoumaru se crispó al ver al mesero nuevamente interrumpirle.

-Como traigas otro mensaje, bebida o lo que sea de ese o cualquier otro tipo, te parto la crisma.

-Señor...

-Es mi esposa!

El camarero se disculpó y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

-Sessh, mi amor... cálmate...

El gerente les llevó el postre, disculpándose por lo sucedido. Luego de degustarlo, decidieron pasear por la ciudad de noche. Mientras esperaban por un taxi, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Espérame aquí, preciosa... voy al baño...

Rin lo esperó paciente en el lobby, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Qué rápido, cariño... Disculpe...

-Acaso me crees poca cosa?

-Qué dijo?

-Me escuchaste! Qué te crees la gran cosa? Dime cuánto te paga, te daré el doble...

Sesshoumaru le dio un puñetazo que le partió la nariz.

-A mi esposa la respetas! Malnacido!

Rin lo tomó por los brazos.

-Sesshoumaru, onegai... basta...

Se marcharon del lugar, Rin veía la noche perdida, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sesshoumaru intentó decirle tantas veces, comprar champaña de la más cara no era algo de todos los días, tampoco que se rascara la nuca, sólo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Tomó su mano, lo vio desviar la mirada de la ventana hacia ella.

-Estás bien?

-Sí... amor... vamos al hotel...

-Pero... Rin...

-Onegai...

Sesshoumaru aceptó y le pidió al chofer llevarlos al hotel.

-Perdóname... por arruinarte la noche...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor... mientras estés conmigo, la noche es perfecta...

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo. Rin lo besó con ternura y aquél beso se fue profundizando y haciéndose más apasionado a medida que sus lenguas se encontraban y jugueteaban entre ellas, el chofer sonrió al verlos, y subió el panel que separaba ambos compartimentos.

Al llegar al hotel, entraron abrazados, atravesando el lobby entre risas y caricias.

-Señor! Señor...

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, el chofer le entregó una caja alargada forrada en terciopelo.

-Olvidó esto...

-Gracias...

Entraron en el ascensor aguantándose las ganas de comerse a besos. Una vez en el penthouse, Sesshoumaru la llevó en brazos, como una pareja de recién casados, Rin reía aferrada a su cuello, una vez en la habitación, la dejó sobre la cama, Rin acarició su rostro sonriendo.

-Este es más mi Sessh...

-Tú Sessh?

-Sí... el hombre con el que me casé...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó, deslizando su lengua sobre sus labios, acariciando su oreja, cuello y bajando hacia su pecho. Rin suspiró al sentir sus manos, le fascinaba la sensación de aquellas manos siempre tibias deslizándose sobre su piel. Arqueando su espalda como respuesta a sus caricias, Sesshoumaru aprovechó y deslizó sus manos por debajo de su espalda, sentándose y haciéndola sentarse sobre sus piernas. Degustando la piel de sus senos, la sentía sujetarse a sus hombros y perderse en su delirio. Deslizando una mano por su abdomen y hacia su intimidad, la sintió estremecerse al sentir sus dedos acariciarla y bañarse en la esencia de su deseo.

-Mi amor...

La siguió acariciando, determinado a llevarla al clímax con sus manos, aferrada a su cuello y hombros, Rin gemía presa del placer que experimentaba.

-Ah! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, sujetándola por las caderas, la hizo acomodarse en la cama y levantando sus caderas, se perdió en el deleite de escucharla gritar ante las caricias de su lengua.

-Ahhh! Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru se distrajo y vio sorprendido a Rin en la posición que había logrado para acariciarlo también.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Algo más cómodo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó contrario a ella, brindándose placer mutuamente, hasta alcanzar el clímax. Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho, dándole besos en el mismo, él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente, deslizando sus manos hacia su trasero, la apretó.

-Eres deliciosa, preciosa...

Rin sonrió sintiéndolo erecto, intentó volver a su entrepierna, pero él la detuvo.

-Suficientes besos por un día...

-Le falta un poquito...

Rin lo excitó completamente y se irguió sobre él, guiándolo a su interior, aprisionándolo entre los pliegues de su piel, vio sus ojos brillar, Sesshoumaru era adicto a verla gozar mientras le hacía el amor.

...............................

Rin despertó sintiendo la suave caricia de la respiración de Sesshoumaru sobre su rostro, abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo, recostado de su mano, la contemplaba dormir.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

La besó apasionadamente, se apartó acariciando un pezón, sonrió al verlo reaccionar a su caricia.

-Cómo dormiste, preciosa?

-Hm... riquísimo... tienes manos de seda...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Preciosa... anoche te quería decir que...

-Sí, estabas bastante raro...

-Rin!

Rin sonrió y guardó silencio. Sesshoumaru se tomó su tiempo, la besó con ternura.

-Amor... no te he dado ni la mitad de lo que te prometí...

Rin se incorporó, notando la dirección de esa conversación, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Me has dado una felicidad infinita, me diste una hija... Sessh, me has dado mucho más de lo que cualquier hombre haría por su esposa... no sé de nadie que vaya a la bancarrota virtual por pagar tratamientos de fertilidad...

-Yo le prometí a tu padre...

-Mi papá y mi mamá están descansando... Sessh, soy feliz...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres verdaderamente feliz?

-Te contestaré esa pregunta después de que me hagas el amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la haló sobre él haciéndola reír.

…**............................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Nop, no me morí! Aquí estoy! A sólo 20 días de la libertad!! Aunque sólo por una semana, pero algo es algo... Espero que estén bien y que disfruten el cap luego de tanto tiempo, las quiero mucho. Besitos, Mizuho**


	6. Un Rincón del Corazón

**Capítulo 6**

**Un Rincón del Corazón**

**2 meses después. -**

Rin apagó el despertador, besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla y se intentó levantar, pero al hacerlo, se sintió mareada. Luego de quedarse sentada, se levantó. Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su marido al rededor de su cintura y un beso en su cuello.

-Mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

Rin se dio la vuelta y le sonrió antes de besarlo con ternura.

-Qué preparas?

-Omelette de jamón y queso...

-Mucho queso?

-Toneladas de queso...

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-No... gracias... ve a vestirte...

-Después de comer, no me vaya a chorrear... sólo me queda una camisa planchada, preciosa...

-Lo sé, he tenido muchas cosas... pero sabes? Tú también tienes manos! Plancha tus camisas...

-Rin...

-Estoy cansada, Sesshoumaru, son demasiadas cosas para mí sola, deberías contratar una ayuda en la casa.

Taro bajó las escaleras y como muchas otras veces, los atrapó en su sesión de besos matutinos. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con ambos brazos y vio a su hijo.

-Hola...

-Hola... papá...

Rin se dio la vuelta y sonrió, fue por Ayumi, al bajar con la pequeña, todos se sentaron a comer.

-Esto está delicioso, preciosa...

Rin sonrió.

-Sí que está rico, Rin!

Sin embargo, Rin no pudo probar bocado.

-No vas a comer, preciosa?

-No tengo mucha hambre ahora... mejor voy a...

Rin se puso de pie y perdió el conocimiento, Sesshoumaru detuvo su caída.

-Rin!!! Kami, preciosa... Rin!!!

Sesshoumaru la llevó hasta la cama, Rin despertó.

-Qué me pasó?

-Rin, estás bien? Te levantaste y te desmayaste...

-Estoy bien...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Aún estás fría... Kami, preciosa, me asustaste!

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Estoy bien, mi amor...

Rin se levantó y despidió a los niños, Sesshoumaru se quedó examinando su rostro.

-Estoy bien! Ya vete!

La besó con ternura y se marchó, volvió después de llevar a los niños al colegio y encontró a Rin arrodillada y vomitando.

-Fue suficiente, vas al médico...

-Sessh! Qué haces aquí?

-Me devolví a ver cómo seguías, vamos, vístete.

Sesshoumaru la llevó a emergencias, donde después de explicarle a un interno, el joven la vio.

-Usted toma anticonceptivos?

-No.

-Cuándo fue su último período?

-Hmmm... hacen... hace más de dos meses... pero doctor, yo soy irregular...

-Pero no toma anticonceptivos... le indicaré una prueba de embarazo...

-No es necesario doctor... no estoy embarazada... soy estéril... sin tratamiento...

-En medicina 2 y 2 pueden ser 6...

El doctor le indicó un hemograma y varias pruebas más. Luego de tomarle la muestra, debían esperar.

-Tengo mucha hambre...

-Puede comer... le recomiendo algo ligero...

Rin y Sesshoumaru salieron a la cafetería, al volver, el doctor le entregó el sobre.

-Muchas felicidades...

-Ah?

-Usted está embarazada, señora Kazami...

Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza y se lo comió a besos, él, sonriendo, la rodeó por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo. Al volver a la casa, Rin no lo podía creer, Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas al verla tan ida.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, mi amor... un bebé... voy a tener un bebé...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Qué tal si vas a descansar, preciosa?

-Pero...

-No me iré a ninguna parte...

Rin subió a la habitación, poco después, Sesshoumaru llegó con un enorme arreglo floral y una caja de chocolates belgas, Rin rió al verlo.

-Mi amor... Kami, tenemos que llamar a tu papá!

-Más tarde... ahora te quiero para mí, solito...

Rin sonrió y lo recibió entre sus brazos en un apasionado beso.

............................

Taro notó a su padre especialmente feliz al ir por él y Ayumi al colegio, se detuvo en una tienda cercana y compró chocolates y una botella de champaña, también se detuvo en una floristería y compró un arreglo tan grande que apenas cabía en el auto. Al llegar a la casa, Rin terminó de poner la mesa, Ayumi la abrazó.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien!

-Sí? Qué bueno!

-Ya no estás malita?

-No, mi amor... ya no estoy malita...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Taro se acercó, Rin lo abrazó y lo besó igual.

-Y a ti, cariño, te fue bien?

-Hai... demo...

Taro bajó la mirada, Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo hizo levantarla.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Reprobé historia...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Hablaremos de eso después de comer, sí? Vamos, vayan a lavarse las manos.

Mientras Taro se lavaba las manos y ayudaba a Ayumi, escuchó a Rin reír, al volver al comedor, los vio abrazados y compartiendo tiernos besitos.

-Papi, mami...

-Vamos a comer, sí? Tengo mucha hambre!

Después de comer, Rin buscó postres para cada uno, una vez que todos terminaron, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y tomó su mano.

-Les decimos?

-Yo no sé, es tu decisión...

-Entonces sí?

-Está bien.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Taro, Ayumi... vamos a tener un bebé!

Taro rió y la abrazó con fuerza, Ayumi dio brincos de alegría y abrazó a su madre, la besó en el vientre.

-Te quiero, bebé...

Rin sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas, la besó con ternura.

-Por eso te desmayaste?

-Sí, estaba a dieta y el bebé necesita mucha comida para crecer fuerte y sano.

-Yokatta! Creí que estabas enferma!

Rin rió.

......................................

Cuando Inutaisho se enteró, prácticamente cargó a Rin por el fuerte abrazo que le dio, Izayoi se acercó a Sesshoumaru, que lo veía con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Estás feliz?

-No se imagina cuánto, madre!

Izayoi sonrió, al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin en brazos a la habitación, ambos reían a carcajadas.

-Fuera de aquí par de enanos!

-Papa... vas a besar a mami?

-Qué crees?!

La pequeña rió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas mientras llenaba a su esposa de besos.

-Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y acarició su vientre.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió, presa de su abrazo, acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, mi amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente, se separaron sonriendo y vieron a Ayumi riendo y espiándolos.

-Papa...

-Ven aquí!

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llenó de cosquillas.

................................

Rin veía la pantalla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sesshoumaru la besaba en la sien con una increíble ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Veían atentos a aquellos dos bebitos, perfectamente formados y abrazados entre ellos, Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Kami, dos bebés...

-Dos bebés, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla en la sien, al volver a la casa, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su pecho, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, no puedo creerlo!

-Pero no llores, preciosa...

-Estoy tan feliz! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la abrazó un rato más hasta que ella misma se apartó.

-Qué quieres hacer?

-Lo que mi reina me ordene...

Rin sonrió y le pidió ir de compras.

-Compras? Pero preciosa...

-Sessh, ya la ropa casi no me sirve, vamos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Te voy a comprar toda la tienda, nada le faltará a mis bebés...

Rin sonrió y acarició su cabeza mientras él besaba su vientre ya mostrándose abultado.

-Sabes algo?

-Qué?

-Comienzo a dudar de todos esos médicos...

Rin rió colgándose de su cuello le confesó hacer un tratamiento a escondidas para darle la sorpresa.

-En serio?

-Sí, pero la sorprendida fui yo, no lo esperaba tan pronto!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Fueron de compras, había una nueva tienda en el centro más cercano a ellos y fueron a verla. Rin estaba fascinada con las bellezas que habían allí.

-Mira mi amor! Un cochecito doble!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Preciosa, vinimos a comprar tu ropa de embarazo, no a equiparnos como si ya fueran a nacer.

-Yo lo sé... pero está tan lindo...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla, caminaron hasta el área de la ropa de maternidad. En el camino, Sesshoumaru se fijo en un inusual peluche, Rin sintió resistencia en su mano, al verlo con el peluche en la mano, acarició sus mejillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Es el mismo que aquella vez...

-Amor... ha pasado mucho tiempo...

-Qué le hiciste a ese peluche?

-Se lo di a Ayumi... pero se deterioró muy rápido porque no lo soltaba nunca, se ensuciaba mucho y no soportó tantas lavadas.

-No lo recuerdo...

-Se lo di cuando comenzaste a viajar y a llegar tarde. No se dormía sin él...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-No quiero ser igual para éstos... No quiero seguir siendo el mismo...

-Sessh...

-No sé cómo ser un buen padre...

-Será que no te das cuenta de que eres un padre excelente.

Rin lo besó con ternura y lo haló hacia el área de la ropa de maternidad, luego de elegir varias cosas, decidieron ir a pagar.

-Rin? Rin... oh, Kami, no puedo creer que seas tú!

-Disculpa... Mike!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru se crispó al verlos abrazarse tan naturalmente.

-Kami, estás preciosa! Los años no te pasan factura, niña!

Rin sonrió.

-Y tú te ves muy bien. Cómo estás?

-Súper bien, soy el dueño de la tienda.

-Vaya, felicidades! Está bellísima.

-Gracias... Y tú... el que estés aquí... Entonces... estás...

-Sí, gemelos!

-Felicidades!

Rin sonrió.

-Ah, qué torpe! Mike, él es mi esposo, Sesshoumaru Kazami...

-Mucho gusto, Mike Piazza, no, no soy familia del jugador.

-Igual.

Mike sintió que le rompería la mano.

-Y dime, terminaste la escuela de leyes?

-Sí, Kami, ha pasado tanto! 15 años!

Mike sonrió.

-No lo digas tan alto, niña, quien te ve, piensa que tienes como 26...

Rin rió.

-Y tú, ya sentaste cabeza?

-Ah, sí... Mi esposa se encarga de la gerencia, éste es mi hijo, el menor... tengo dos de 10 y 11 años.

-Es precioso!

-Y tú, cuánto tienes de casada?

-13 años... tengo una pequeña de 4 y ahora mis gemelitos en camino.

-Mike, te llaman desde Hokkaido...

-Bueno, debo trabajar, mucho gusto verte Rin!

Después de otorgarles un generoso descuento, Mike se marchó, todo el camino de vuelta, Rin iba intentando controlarse la risa. Sesshoumaru llevaba una cara de piedra, al llegar a la casa, se quedó sentado y de brazos cruzados, Rin se acercó y se sentó sobre sus piernas rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Sesshoumaru continuó sin inmutarse, Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos, mi amor, cambia esa cara.

-La unica que tengo.

-Pero cariño, cómo vas a estar celoso?

-No estoy celoso.

-Sessh!

-Estoy furioso. Eso es diferente. Dime porqué rayos tienes que abrazar a tu ex novio?

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, han pasado 15 años, 15 años, ni te conocía en ese entonces, ya déjalo.

-Soy mejor que él?

-Cómo?

-En la cama, soy mejor que él?

Rin rió a carcajadas y se puso de pie.

-No tengo porqué contestarte a eso... me daré un baño...

Rin subió las escaleras, luego de seleccionar de su ropa nueva cuál ponerse, se metió al baño. Al salir, apenas se quitó la toalla cuando Sesshoumaru la hizo acostarse, deslizándose sobre ella.

-Sessh, tu ropa me está lastimando...

-Eso lo resolvemos ahora...

Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor de una forma salvaje y apasionada. Rin descansaba sobre su pecho, con la respiración aún agitada.

-Kami, eso fue...

-Soy mejor?

-Sesshoumaru Kazami! No puedo creer que me hicieras eso!!

Rin se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, que no te queda.

-Pero Rin...

-Eres un idiota!

-Vamos, Rin!

Rin se vistió.

-Qué carajos te importa si me acosté con él o no? Hacen 15 años! Ni te conocía!

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber con quién se acostó mi esposa!

-En ese caso... tú tendrás que decirme de cada zorra con la que te revolcaste antes y después de casados.

-Después de casados? Yo nunca te sido infiel!

-Hace mucho que aprendí a no confiar en los hombres, así que disculpa mi escepticismo.

-Rin...

Rin se marchó de la habitación, Sesshoumaru la siguió, la encontró en el estudio, con la sábana al rededor de su cintura, se sintió como un perfecto imbécil al escucharla llorar. La abrazó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-Lo siento, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru vio aterrorizado unas fotografías de una mujer golpeada hasta quedar completamente irreconocible.

-Rin... quién es esa? De quién es eso?

Esperaba calmarse al escuchar que fue uno de sus grandes casos cuando iba a la corte, pero sintió que el corazón se le encogió.

-Soy yo...

-Qué?!

-Tuve un novio que me golpeó hasta dejarme así... Mike... Mike era mi mejor amigo, me ayudó a recuperarme, nos enamoramos y estuvimos juntos como hasta la mitad de mi carrera... entonces a él le ofrecieron irse a Estados Unidos con una beca estupenda... él quiso continuar la relación, me prometió que al volver nos casaríamos, pero yo no lo dejé... seguimos comunicándonos por un año o más, pero después no supe más de él...

-Perdóname, preciosa...de verdad lo siento... intento, pero no siempre puedo controlar mis celos...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Rin, de verdad lo lamento... no importa si lo sabía o no... yo... lo lamento...

Rin se dio vuelta, acarició sus mejillas.

-Tú has sido un hombre maravilloso... no te lo dije porque no quería que me tuvieras lástima... quería que me amaras sólo por ser yo...

-Y es así, preciosa... te amo...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Rin, no te hice el amor por celos... sólo... sólo subí a disculparme porque tú trataste de alegrarme y yo me quedé como un idiota... y te ví y... no me pude resistir... lo otro, fue una estupidez... hago bastantes al día, deberías estar acostumbrada...

-Es en serio?

-Te lo juro, preciosa... te hice el amor porque te amo, porque eres deliciosa y no puedo resistirme cuando te veo... me perdonas?

Sesshoumaru le levantó la mirada, le hizo un puchero como un niño pequeño.

-Te ves adorable cuando haces eso...

-Entonces me perdonas?

-Te va a costar...

-Sólo nómbralo.

-Un beso.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, al separarse del beso, le dio pequeños y tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Sesshoumaru besó su vientre.

-Eres la mujer de mi vida... alguien más es insignificante...

Sesshoumaru la cargó en la mesa y le hizo el amor allí mismo. Acomodados en el sillón, Rin acariciaba su pecho desnudo, él tomó su mano y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo lo haces?

-Qué cosa?

-Verme como si me acabaras de descubrir...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cada día me vuelvo a enamorar de esta maravillosa mujer que duerme a mi lado... y me enamoro más que el día anterior...

-De dónde sacas esas cosas? A veces dices cosas tan bellas y me hacen desear que fueras así siempre...

-En serio? Creí que estabas enamorada de tu heladito...

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No cambiaría mi heladito, por nada del mundo!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Hmm... tal vez... por Angelina Jolie...

-Qué? Esa es sólo dientes y boca! Si quieres me pongo 4 o 5 libras de silicón y seremos gemelas!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Créeme, preciosa... nadie se compara a tí...

…**.........................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero me disculpen la demora! Ya estoy de vacas hace unos días, pero tenía muchas cosas pendientes. Así que aquí está, tarde pero seguro!**

**Espero que les guste y ver sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	7. El Golpe más Bajo

**Capítulo 7**

**El Golpe más Bajo**

Con los niños ya en el auto, Rin se despide de ellos, Sesshoumaru la rodea con sus brazos y la besa apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru acarició su enorme vientre y lo besó en cada lado.

-Pórtense bien, una patada a la vez!

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru sonrió al sentir las patadas.

-Son unos revoltosos... descansa, preciosa...

-Te lo prometo...

Sesshoumaru se marchó con los niños, Rin volvió a escabullirse entre las cálidas sábanas, se acarició el vientre al sentir patadas.

-Con calma, mamá quiere descansar...

Rin dormía profundamente, Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla y dejando las flores a un lado, se acomodó junto a ella, la besó con ternura.

-5 minutos más, amor...

-Todos los que quieras...

Rin sonrió con los ojos cerrados y se aferró a su pecho, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la dejó dormir.

-Sessh...

-Sí?

-Amo a mis bebés, pero ya los quiero fuera de mí!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, sintiendo las patadas de los bebés, se pasaban la noche así y no dejaban a Rin dormir.

-Espera...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó entre almohadones contra el espaldar y dejó que Rin se recostara en él.

-No estás incómodo?

-No, descansa, preciosa...

-Eres un amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, pasó gran parte del día, simplemente viéndola dormir. Rin despertó sintiendo una suave caricia en sus mejillas.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Descansaste?

-Bastante...

-Qué te parece si salimos?

Sesshoumaru le hablaba entre besos y rozando su nariz en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Sessh!

Se apartó sonriendo mientras su dedo rodeaba su pezón, sensible en extremo, la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa...

...................................

Rin y Sesshoumaru caminaban por un centro comercial, Rin quiso elegir las cosas de la habitación ese día.

-Tenemos la cuna de Ayumi, verdad?

-Sí, sólo necesitamos otra...

-Y el cambiador?

-Ese se dañó...

-Compramos uno o dos?

-Yo prefiero que cada uno tenga el suyo, porque suelen ensuciarse a la vez.

Sesshoumaru parecía un niño en una juguetería, emocionado con cada cosa que seleccionaban, Rin sólo lo veía y sonreía, segura de que Sesshoumaru enloquecería cuando los bebés nacieran.

-Preciosa, qué me dices?

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru le llevó dos camisetas de su equipo de soccer favorito.

-Cariño, pero qué te hace pensar que son dos niños?

-Estoy seguro... me los llevo...

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Bueno, yo digo que hay una niña...

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo.

-Preciosa...

-Siempre he querido tener un niño... te imaginas, mi amor? Un bebito precioso como su papi...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y vio la de Rin apagarse.

-Rin...

-Estoy bien...

Sin embargo, de ese punto en adelante, Rin no era la misma, con el cumpleaños de Taro acercándose, Sesshoumaru decidió comprar el regalo.

-Amor, falta todo un mes.

-Tú ya tienes 6 meses, si Kami no lo permita, se te adelanta el parto, no tendremos tiempo para nada.

Rin sonrió, y fueron a una tienda de video juegos, Sesshoumaru le compró un play station 3, mientras lo buscaban, vio a Rin llenar una canasta de juegos.

-Rin, esos no son de esa consola.

-No, son PSP.

-Qué es eso?

-Play station pocket, uno para cada uno, así no pelean.

-Ayumi usa eso?

Rin rió.

-Ayumi le gana a Taro! Él dice que hace trampa porque le da a todos los botones sin saber qué hacen.

-En serio?

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru estaba más que sorprendido. Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru guardó la consola, Rin les acomodó sobre la cama los juegos. Cuando llegaron del colegio, se lavaron y se sentaron a la mesa, al terminar de comer, subieron a sus habitaciones, ambos salieron corriendo a agradecerle a Sesshoumaru.

-Yo no fui...

-Demo...

Sesshoumaru señaló a Rin. Ayumi se adelantó, abrazándola con fuerza. Taro iba tras ella, Sesshoumaru lo detuvo.

-Papá...

-Compórtate, de acuerdo?

-Hai...

Taro la besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Me alegra que les gustara, pero... tienen una condición. Y esa es que sus calificaciones no pueden bajar. Si bajan, se los quito hasta que suba otra vez. De acuerdo?

-Hai!

-Sí...

-Vayan a jugar, tengo que lavar los platos...

Taro se metió el juego al bolsillo.

-Yo lo hago...

-Taro, cariño, no es necesario...

-Onegai...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No tienes que hacerlo, cariño...

-Quiero ayudarte.

Rin lo dejó lavar los platos, salió de la cocina, Sesshoumaru ayudaba a Ayumi con un juego, Rin sonrió.

-Mi amor... me acompañas a subir?

-Un segundo, Rin...

Pero los minutos se extendieron, Rin subió las escaleras sola y se desmayó a mitad del ascenso.

-RIN!!!!

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta para ver a Taro llegar a ella ya en el piso.

-NO LA MUEVAS!!!

Pero Taro ya estaba en el intento de levantarla. Sesshoumaru llamó una ambulancia de inmediato.

............................

Luego de que Sesshoumaru firmara el consentimiento para la cirugía pasaron largas horas de agonizante espera antes de que alguien les dijera algo.

Salió un doctor de los quirófanos.

-Kazami...

-Mi- mi esposa...

Inutaisho llegó en el justo momento en que Sesshoumaru caía de rodillas, con el rostro entre las manos.

-Papá!!!

Inutaisho detuvo a Taro, pero Ayumi se soltó y corrió a él.

-Papi! Papi, qué te dijeron? Papi, qué le pasó a mi mami?! Papi!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza aún llorando.

-Papá!!!

Taro se soltó y fue con él.

-Qué pasó? Papá, qué le pasó a Rin?!

-Hijo...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada para ver a su padre quien lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Papá... mi Rin... mi preciosa...

-Kami, hijo... cuánto lo siento!

-No! No!

Sesshoumaru buscó calmarse, con Ayumi en brazos, la llenó de besos.

-Ella está viva... pero... se fracturó la columna...

-Pero mami está bien?

-Va a estar bien, cariño... pero tal vez no pueda caminar más...

Sesshoumaru abrazó a sus hijos con fuerza mientras ambos se aferraban a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papa...

-Y los bebés?

-Los bebés están bien... ya nacieron... un niño y una niña...

Sesshoumaru sonrió entre lágrimas. Le pidió a Inutaisho que se llevara a los niños.

-No, papa, yo quiero quedarme!

-Cálmense... Rin no va a despertar hoy... vayan con papá, cuando despierte, le diré para que vengan...

...................................

Eran ya las 4 de la madrugada cuando Rin despertó, a las 6 la pasaron a una habitación. Sesshoumaru entró.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a ella y la abrazó manteniéndola acostada. La llenó de tiernos besitos mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

-Sessh, mis bebés! Mis...

-Están bien... son preciosos...

-No les pasó nada?

-No... tenías razón, mi amor... una niña y un niño... los doctores dicen que sus pulmones están bien por el tratamiento que te pusieron...

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Gracias a Kami.

-Perdóname preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Debí pararme e ir contigo, debí...

-Mi amor... no es tu culpa...

-Pero...

-Yo no te dije que me sentía mal.

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Debes descansar, amor...

Rin se relajó, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh...

-Dime, preciosa...

-Puedes hacer algo por mí?

-Lo que me pidas, mi amor...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Si no me vuelvo a levantar de una cama...

-Olvídalo, Rin...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No!

-Sesshoumaru, estaba despierta... toda la cirugía estuve despierta... me fracturé una vértebra... y por el momento no siento de la cintura hacia abajo...

-Vas a caminar, amor... vas a caminar...

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Viste a mis bebés?

-Sí... son preciosos... están bien, los tienen en incubadora, pero están bien...

-Quiero que mi hijo se llame Daisuke, como su papá...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-No quedamos en que no usaríamos nuestros nombres?

-Me gusta Daisuke.

Sesshoumaru sonrió con los ojos aguados.

-Será como desees, cariño...

-Y mi bebita?

-Qué te parece Sakura?

Rin sonrió.

-Perfecto...

-Descansa, preciosa... te amo...

................................................

Al día siguiente, le llevaron los bebés a Rin, ella los recibió sobre su pecho y los llenó de besos.

-Son bellísimos!!!

Acarició sus espaldas, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas fluyeron como fuentes de agua viva, Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Mi amor...

-Estoy tan feliz, Sesshoumaru... mis bebés están bien... son sanos y fuertes...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura. Poco después de que se llevaran a los bebés, llegó Inutaisho con los niños.

-Mami! Mami!

-Ayumi, mi amor!

Rin acarició sus mejillas, pidiéndole que no llorara, la pequeña asintió sonriendo entre lágrimas.

-Tenía mucho miedo, mami...

-No tengas miedo, cariño... nunca...

-Demo... yo no quiero quedarme sin mamá...

-Aún así... yo no quiero dejarlos, pero sé bien que si no estoy, tu papi hará un buen trabajo...

-No!

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza. Rin le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos, vio a Taro abrazado a su padre, notó por sus movimientos que estaba llorando.

-Taro...

-Mamá...

-Taro, cariño, qué pasa?

-De verdad no sientes tus pies?

-Ven aquí, amor...

Taro se acercó, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Te voy a decir la verdad, pero tienes que estar preparado... estás listo?

-Hai...

-No me importa.

-Rin...

-No me importa y eso va para tí, para Sesshoumaru y para Inutaisho-sama... no me importa si nunca vuelvo a caminar... lo único que me importa es que mis bebés están bien y sanos. Y doy gracias a Kami que no morí y podré disfrutar de mis hijos.

-Demo... es mi culpa... yo te moví...

-No importa, Taro... tú querías ayudarme... no importa, cariño, no es tu culpa... es mi culpa, yo subí las escaleras sola, sintiéndome mal.

....................................

**4 meses después. -**

Sesshoumaru despertó a media noche, Rin estaba dormida, la besó con ternura y se levantó con cuidado. Fue a la habitación de los gemelos, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura despierta, la pequeña sonrió y juntó sus manitas, la sacó de la cuna.

-Hola, mi amor... qué haces despierta tan tarde? Tienes hambre?

Sesshoumaru se sentó con la pequeña y una botella con leche, sonrió al ver aquellos enormes ojos grises fijos en él.

-Qué me dices, princesita? Vas a ser igual de bella que tu mami? Dime algo, princesa... cuando sepas la verdad, me perdonarás?

Sesshoumaru apartó la mirada, incapaz de ver a su propia hija.

-Supongo que no... Nadie nunca me va a perdonar... Me siento tan culpable, princesa... y no sé qué hacer... si yo sólo... si sólo me hubiese levantado de ese sillón...

Gotas de lágrimas cayeron sobre la pequeña que comenzó a quejarse. Sesshoumaru se dispuso a sacarle los gases.

-Cálmate, cariño...

-Dale con un poco más de fuerza...

-Rin!

-Shhh... vas a despertar al huracán...

Rin se acercó en su silla de ruedas, recibió a la pequeña que ya casi comenzaba a llorar.

-Sabes? Cuando vayas a hacer confesiones de media noche, apaga el monitor...

-Rin...

-No fue tu culpa, Sesshoumaru...

-Tú me pediste que te acompañara...

-Y no te esperé...

Rin besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Papi es un tonto... no sabe que me lastima cuando lo veo así... pero tú, mi princesita... cariño, me haces tan feliz... tu y tus hermanitos...

Rin sonrió al ver a la pequeña.

-Descansa, mi amor...

Rin logró que la pequeña se durmiera, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cuna. Volvieron a la habitación, luego de ayudar a Rin a acomodarse en la cama, Sesshoumaru se acostó a su lado.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Quieres hablar?

-No...

-Recuerda que te amo...

Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru que la abrazaba desde atrás y la besó, luego entrelazó sus dedos.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Aún sientes lo mismo cuando te digo que te amo?

-No...

-No?

-Nunca he sentido lo mismo dos veces...

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, sintió cómo se aferraba a ella, evitando que se volviera a separar.

-Te amo, preciosa...

La mañana siguiente, fue muy diferente a las demás. Rin despertó por los besos de su marido.

-Sessh...

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado a su lado, apoyado en sus manos e inclinado sobre ella.

-Buenos días, mi amor...

-Sessh... aún no sale el sol...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Son las 6, pronto saldrá... Ven, preciosa...

-A dónde...

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó al jardín, suponiendo que sentiría frío le colocó una manta encima. Había preparado un desayuno para dioses, luego de disfrutar del banquete, se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, finalmente, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la cama nuevamente. Rin, aferrada a su cuello, no lo soltó cuando él se intentó retirar.

-Rin...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, sujeto a sus caderas, Sesshoumaru se comenzó a excitar por las caricias que Rin le proporcionaba.

-Rin... Rin, cariño...

-Está bien, Sesshoumaru...

-No, no está bien, puedo lastimarte...

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, a su lado, Rin bajó la mirada.

-No te voy a creer que me digas que no extrañas el sexo...

-Claro que no, preciosa! Lo que extraño es hacerte el amor...

La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Ya buscaremos una solución, amor... y si no hay... pues... aún tengo dos manos...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó nuevamente. Rin deslizó su mano hacia el miembro pulsátil y firme, lo acarició en toda su longitud.

-Rin...

-Esto puedo hacerlo...

-No si no quieres...

-Quiero...

Rin se dedicó a brindarle placer con sus labios, haciéndolo alcanzar el clímax con sus caricias.

-Ah!! Rin!

Rin se apartó sonriendo y pasándose los dedos por las comisuras.

-Eres delicioso, mi amor...

Rin subió besando su vientre y pecho, finalmente llegó a sus labios, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Kami, preciosa... eso fue...

Rin sonrió, estuvieron abrazados un rato más antes de que los pequeños despertaran. Ese día le tocaba terapia a Rin y Sesshoumaru no iría a trabajar. Luego de dejar los niños donde Inutaisho, se fueron al centro de rehabilitación. Primero les tocaba una consulta con un consejero matrimonial, luego con una psicóloga para trabajar con Rin y finalmente, los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Sesshoumaru se cambió la ropa y se la cambió a Rin, entraron al gimnasio.

-Hola, Rin! Cómo te sientes?

-Más fuerte que nunca, entrenador, él es mi esposo, Sesshoumaru Kazami...

-Ah! mucho gusto! Pero... y esa vestimenta?

-Pues me gustaría ayudarla en todo lo posible...

-Lo siento, pero sólo puede ver. No se preocupe, yo me encargo de todo.

Sesshoumaru aceptó sin decir más, Rin lo vio impresionada, él la besó en la mejilla.

-Soy un hombre diferente, amor...

-Kami... me asustas...

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura antes de irse a sentar. Al principio todo fue muy bien, hasta que notó el que entrenador toqueteaba a Rin y como ella no lo sentía, no lo sabía. En un momento en que la dejó sola, Rin intentó hacer algo y se cayó, Sesshoumaru corrió a ella.

-Kami, mi amor... estás bien?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru la ayudó a levantarse.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, mi amor... vas muy bien...

-Sessh...

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, preciosa...

Rin lo vio sorprendida y lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru la sintió llorar y la besó en la sien.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-Perdón...

-Sh... cálmate...

Al terminar, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a los vestidores.

-Me das un segundo? Ya vuelvo...

-Sí...

-Te amo...

La besó con ternura y salió, buscó al entrenador.

-Kazami...

Lo agarró por el cuello y lo aventó contra una pared.

-Que sea la última vez que te vea tocando a mi esposa! Y te voy a reportar! Mal nacido!

-Es terapia...

-Ella no necesita terapia en las nalgas!

Sesshoumaru lo soltó.

-Como te vuelva a ver, te va a ir mal...

Sesshoumaru se marchó con Rin y se pasaron el resto del día con sus hijos.

…**......................................**

**N/A: Holaaa!!! Aquí Mizuho sobreviviendo. Espero que les guste y me perdonen la tardanza. Pero prefiero darles calidad a cantidad.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	8. Creer con el Corazón

**Capítulo 8**

**Creer con el Corazón**

Rin veía a este nuevo Sesshoumaru, que en lugar de aislarse en su oficina o en el estudio, que a fin de cuentas, eran lo mismo, le hablaba, jugaba con sus hijos y al parecer había eliminado aquél sentimiento de culpa que se había autoimpuesto, para ayudarla con los bebés, había mudado su oficina al estudio, y sólo salía de la casa si era realmente necesario. Lo que más la alentaba a superarse era que había tomado especial interés en lo que le pasaba, en cuidar de sus heridas y ayudarla en la terapia.

Sesshoumaru notó que había mucho silencio en la casa, salió del estudio, Rin estaba en la terraza, viendo hacia el jardín, no podía bajar por que habían 3 escalones.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh! Kami, me asustaste...

-Tan feo soy?

Rin sonrió.

-No me acostumbro a que estés aquí todo el día...

-Quieres bajar?

-No... sólo... necesitaba un poco de aire fresco...

-Suena tentador...

Sesshoumaru tomó una manta que siempre tenían cerca para tenderla en el pasto y bajó con Rin, luego de acomodar la manta en una sombra, la ayudó a acomodarse en la misma y se sentó a su lado.

-Qué me cuentas? Sabes? Últimamente te veo muy pensativa... a qué le das tantas vueltas?

Rin sonrió.

-Justo cuando pensé que no te podía amar más de lo que ya lo hago... descubro que me estoy enamorando más y más de ti...

-Ah... entonces te gusta que haya cambiado...

-No es que antes no lo fueras, pero ahora eres más atento... mucho más cariñoso y abierto... qué te hizo cambiar?

-La semana pasada... cuando estabas en tu terapia... noté que tú haces todo lo posible... pones todo tu esfuerzo en superarte... pero yo te arrastro, te mantengo atrás... esa noche, lloraste porque no te podías levantar y yo no estaba cerca...

-Sessh...

-No te quiero ver llorar, Rin... no por esto... yo te prometo seguir porque sé que tú lo estás haciendo... dices que no te importa... pero no eres la misma, Rin... cuando Ayumi y Taro quieren salir a jugar, tú ya no los puedes llevar... no puedes jugar con ellos y ese dolor se nota por encima de la ropa... por eso... yo me comprometo contigo a dar mi máximo esfuerzo también...

-Sesshoumaru... eso es lo más bello que me han dicho en toda mi vida...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y acarició sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Para eso estoy... para decirte sólo cosas bellas...

Rin sonrió acariciando sus mejillas, lo besó apasionadamente, estuvieron juntos un largo rato, hasta que los pequeños despertaron, subieron a la habitación, Sesshoumaru le pasó al pequeño y se quedó con Sakura. Ambos veían a sus pequeños tomarse la leche, cruzaban miradas y sonreían. Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

Los pequeños se volvieron a dormir, Rin los besó con ternura antes de que Sesshoumaru los acomodara en sus cunas.

-Kami, no lo puedo creer...

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

-Todo este tiempo... siempre, he soñado con tener un hijo tuyo, varón... y ahora está aquí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Yo, todo lo contrario... siempre he soñado con tener niñas... y tú me diste dos...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

...................................

Como era sábado, Taro y Ayumi estaban en la casa. Sesshoumaru decidió dejar a Rin dormir más y se encargó de toda la rutina matutina.

-Papi... y mami?

-Está dormida... pero ya la voy a despertar, quieres venir?

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Papi...

-Dime, princesa...

-Prometo que no voy a llorar... ya tú no me quieres?

Sesshoumaru dejó todo lo que hacía y cargó a su pequeña, sentándola en la meseta y a su altura, le levantó la cabecita.

-Mi amor... cómo vas a decir eso? Claro que te quiero, cariño, eres mi princesita...

-Demo...

Con la punta de la nariz roja y los ojos aguados, la pequeña habló con la voz entrecortada.

-Demo, tú ahora tienes a Sakura... y yo ya...

-Sigues siendo mi princesita...

-Demo ya no juegas conmigo...

-Ayumi, mi amor... mamá se lesionó y ahora no puede caminar y yo tengo que ayudarla más con los bebés... son dos bebés y eso toma mucho tiempo... no llores, muñequita!

-Kowai-yo!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, Ayumi se aferró a él como monito. Llenándola de besos, Sesshoumaru logró calmarla un poco.

-Ayumi, mi amor... no te pongas así, eso me entristece mucho...

-Gomen, papi...

-Cálmate, mi princesita...

Cuando estuvo tranquila, le llevaron el desayuno a Rin, estaban en la cama los tres, la pequeña le daba tiernos besitos a Rin quien sólo sonreía.

-Qué ricos, mi amor... la comida y los besitos...

Al terminar, Sesshoumaru retiró la bandeja, Rin se quedó con su pequeña abrazada a ella. Después de un rato, Ayumi salió de la habitación. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Estás bien?

-Eso creo...

-Amor...

-E-es que... te lo dije, Rin... no sé ser un buen padre...

-No seas tonto, Sesshoumaru!

-Entonces que Ayumi me pregunte llorando si aún la quiero son tonterías mías?

-Ayumi sólo está celosa. además, pasaron muchas cosas juntas y ella sólo tiene 6 años, no puedes esperar que lo asimile todo!

-Aún así, Rin... ella tiene razón... siempre la dejo en segundo plano...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Necesito aire fresco...

La besó con ternura y se marchó. Llegó al punto más lejano del jardín y con las manos sobre la cara, recordó el accidente donde la pequeña se fracturó la base del cráneo.

-Papi...

-Ayumi, ahora...

-Papi, mami se cayó...

Sesshoumaru corrió al interior de la casa, subió las escaleras para encontrar a Rin pasándose de la cama a la silla con ayuda de Taro.

-Rin! Rin! Kami, estás bien?

-Sí... creí que habías salido y llamé a Taro...

-Estaba en el jardín... Ayumi me dijo que te habías caído...

-Resbalé un poco con la silla.

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la acomodó en la silla.

-Gracias, cariño, ya puedes irte...

-Está bien...

Taro salió de la habitación, Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama frente a Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy bien, amor... tenemos que preparar el bulto de Sakura y Daisuke.

-Cómo?

-Kami, lo olvidaste, tu papá nos invitó a comer...

-Ah... yo preparo el bulto, te preparo el baño?

-Ya Taro lo hizo, gracias...

-Pero... cuánto tiempo salí?

-Casi una hora.

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo unos segundos, llevó a Rin al baño.

-Si están despiertos, trae a los niños.

-Está bien.

Sesshoumaru le llevó a Daisuke.

-Hola, mi amor! Hola, cariño!

-Sakura está dormida...

-Está bien...

Rin se quedó con el pequeño en el agua, poco después, Sesshoumaru volvió con ella.

-Sácalo... ve con papá, mi amor... ve con papá...

El pequeño estuvo llorando hasta que Rin lo cargó nuevamente.

-Ya, mi amor... extrañabas a mamá, verdad?

Rin lo llenó de besos. Una vez en la mansión Kazami, Rin veía con una sonrisa a Inutaisho volverse loco con sus nietos. Vieron a Inuyasha entrar con una joven tomada de la mano. Taro se sonrojó al verla.

-Mamá... Papá... ella es mi novia, Kagome...

-Mucho gusto, Inutaisho-sama, Izayoi-sama...

Inutaisho sonrió al ver a la joven completamente sonrojada, se acercó a ella.

-Con que tú eres la peciosura que mantiene a mi hijo desvelado.

-Papá!!!

La joven se sonrojó, Inutaisho sonrió nuevamente.

-Mucho gusto, princesa...

Inuyasha continuaba tomándola de la mano.

-Él es mi hermano, su esposa y mis sobrinos.

-Mucho gusto...

-Encantada, Kagome...

-Hola, te vas a casar con mi tío?

Todos rieron, Rin llamó a Ayumi.

-De hecho, sí... Papá, mamá... Kagome aceptó ser mi esposa!

Todos celebraron la noticia, en un momento, los hombres se apartaron, Rin se acercó a Kagome, que hablaba con Taro.

-Te pareces mucho a tu papá...

-Sí...

-Kagome...

-Er... Rin...

-Sí...

-Mamá, Kagome fue mi profesora de arte el año pasado...

-Sí? Nunca la vi en las reuniones...

-Es que el colegio no considera importante la materia, sólo se reúnen con los profesores cabecillas.

-Ya veo... y cómo conociste a Inuyasha?

-Nos conocimos en una librería... discutimos por un libro de diseño arquitectónico y terminamos tomándonos un café.

-Quién ganó el libro?

-Él me lo regaló.

Rin sonrió, Izayoi se acercó con Daisuke llorando.

-Tiene el carácter de su padre!

-Dímelo a mí!

Ambas rieron, una vez en brazos de su madre, el pequeño se calmó.

-Y Sakura?

-Inutaisho la tiene.

-Disculpa... pero... Inuyasha no me explicó bien lo que pasó...

-Me desmayé en la escalera de mi casa, cuando caí, me fracturé dos vértebras...

-Kami, lo siento...

Rin atrapó los dedos de Daisuke entre sus labios.

-No importa... en serio, lo más importante para mí, es que mis bebés estén bien... Taro, me das una botella?

-Sí...

Taro fue por el bulto de los bebés.

-Kami, Taro es Sesshoumaru 100%, no se parece en nada a tí...

Rin sonrió.

-Es porque no es mi hijo. Míos son Ayumi y los gemelos.

-Kami, sigo metiendo la pata contigo!

-No te preocupes, si por cariño fuese, sí lo sería.

Rin le dio su leche a Daisuke, apenas lo dormía, cuando Sesshoumaru lo notó y abrió la cuna.

-Como va Sakura?

-Bien, Inuyasha le está dando la leche... dice que quiere aprender...

Vieron a Kagome junto a él, compartir un tierno beso, sonrieron.

-Recuerdas cuando éramos así?

-Ustedes son así...

Ambos vieron a Taro sonriendo. Ya para la hora de la comida, los pequeños dormían.

...............................

Kagome está en la casa de Rin, pidiéndole un par de consejos. Ayumi estaba con ellas.

-Perdona el abuso de confianza, pero es que no tengo a nadie más...

-Eres nueva en la ciudad?

-Sí!

-No te preocupes, las puertas siempre están abiertas.

-Gracias! Oye... cómo se conocieron Sesshoumaru y tú?

-Por Inuyasha.

-Cómo?!

Rin sonrió.

-Inuyasha y yo éramos compañeros en la universidad, un día él me invitó a salir, como amigos, no vayas a pensar otra cosa y nos encontramos con Sesshoumaru en el bar y... Kami, no sé, de repente vivíamos juntos, rompimos, volvimos y nos casamos.

-Vaya!

-Ay no! Mami, no fue así!

-Ayumi...

-Pero papi me dijo otra cosa...

-Qué te dijo?

-Que cuando entró, te vio y se puso celoso, porque creyó que eras la novia de tío.

Rin y Kagome rieron.

-En serio?

-Sí! Y que cuando tío le dijo que no eras su novia, también le dijo que no te podía hacer daño... y papi se dio cuenta de que eras especial...

Rin sonrió.

-Qué más te dijo tu papá?

-Que cuando volvieron a salir él te quiso dar un beso y tú no lo dejaste y no te pudo ver en todo un mes y se dio cuenta de estaba enamorado de tí...

Sesshoumaru llegó en ese momento.

-Preciosa...

-Hola, Sessh...

-Kagome...

Siguió, caminando, las mujeres lo vieron y rieron, Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y vio a Rin, ella le sopló un beso desde la palma de su mano.

-Ayumi...

-Papi...

-Ayumi, qué le dijiste a tu mamá?

-Papi...

-Ayumi!

La pequeña se echó a correr riendo, Sesshoumaru la alcanzó dentro de poco, Ayumi chilló y continuó riendo.

-Papi!!!

-Sh! Vas a despertar a los bebés!

......................................

Rin pasa por la habitación de Taro, lo ve escuchando música y actuando como si tuviera una guitarra en las manos, sonríe y sigue hasta su habitación, Sesshoumaru la ayuda a pasarse a la cama.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Preciosa...

Rin le sonrió.

-Sabes qué, mi amor?

-Dime...

-Te amo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Yo también amo a mi pequeña preciosa...

Rin se quedó recostada de su pecho, Sesshoumaru rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Mi amor... sabes si a Taro le gusta tocar algún instrumento?

-La verdad? No... sé de sus 150 video juegos favoritos, pero nada de música.

Rin sonrió, lo besó en el pecho.

-De qué se reían Kagome y tú hace unos días?

-Ah, eso! Je je! Es que Ayumi nos dijo que le dijiste que estabas celoso de Inuyasha porque pensabas que yo era su novia. Nunca me dijiste eso, mi amor...

-Bueno... no lo creí necesario...

Rin rió nuevamente.

-Como serás de tontito, ni te imaginas todos los besos que te habría dado...

-En serio?

-Sí...

-Sin cachetada?

-Sin cachetada...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ya qué importa! Además, me fascinaba que una mujer me dijera que no.

Rin sonrió.

-Te voy a decir un secreto...

-Cuál?

-Yo no pensaba en ti como un hombre para una relación estable... más bien... una distracción...

-En serio?

Rin rió, se impulsó sobre él hasta estar a su altura, lo besó con ternura.

-Pero terminé perdida, loca y ah, Kami, desquiciadamente enamorada de tí...

-Ya no lo intentes arreglar.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Ya lo dijiste, yo era un juguete...

-Mi amor... no seas así...

-Hmpf!

-Sessh!!!

-No te va a servir de nada.

-Está bien...

-Rin...

-Yo te amo, Sesshoumaru...

-Yo también te amo, preciosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente, pronto, aquél beso se acompañó de caricias y pieles desnudas, Sesshoumaru se detuvo mientras devoraba su pecho.

-Sessh...

-Kami, no puedo...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin, perdóname...

Rin lo besó nuevamente.

-Sesshoumaru... yo te amo... y si puedo hacer esto por ti...

-No tienes que hacerlo...

-Lo has dicho, no tengo que hacerlo... pero quiero...

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No tienes que convertirte en un agujero en el colchón...

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Mañana me toca terapia, irás conmigo?

-Todos los días...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

.............................

Aunque contaban con Izayoi, ella no estaba en la casa, Sesshoumaru decidió ir con Rin de todas formas y los gemelos. Daisuke se pasó toda la sesión despierto, mientras Sakura dormía.

-Mira a mamá... mira a mamá... llámala... mamá!

El pequeño reía, Rin lo veía y sonreía.

-Tienes una familia preciosa, Rin...

-Gracias, Cheira...

-Sólo tienes esos dos?

-No, tengo otra niña de 5 años y un niño de 14...

-Kami, te envidio! Con 4 hijos y esa figura!

Rin rió.

-En realidad, sólo fueron 2 embarazos, el mayor es de mi esposo y los gemelos, un dos por uno...

-Aún así yo con el primero me tuve que despedir de mi cintura...

Rin rió nuevamente.

-Es sólo suerte... además... dime tú si con un papazote como ese de marido no te mantendrías en forma?

-Hm! Me haces ver, pero no lo compartes...

-Ver y no tocar...

-Bueno, menos palabras y más ejercicios...

Cheira la hizo estirarse tanto que Rin gritó.

-Bien, bien, muy bien...

-Kami, eres terapeuta o sadista?

Cheira rió.

-Vamos a trabajar esas piernas...

Cheira se sorprendió de que las rodillas ni los tobillos le tronaran.

-Pero... cómo?

-Sesshoumaru me da unos masajes divinos... hace maravillas...

-Ajá...

Rin rió.

-Ah!!! Oye! El que no las mueva no quiere decir que no las sienta!

-Las sientes?

-Sí!

-Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé... un par de semanas...

-Eso es un gran avance, Rin!

-En serio?

-Claro que sí!

Cheira llamó al doctor de Rin y le dio la noticia, en poco tiempo estuvo con ellos, luego de una serie de exámenes sencillos, se puso de pie sonriendo.

-Esto es genial, Rin, tienes una recuperación maravillosa...

Daisuke no paraba de llorar y Sesshoumaru no lo podía controlar, Rin le pidió que se lo pasara, una vez en sus brazos, se calmó.

-Entonces, doctor... podrá caminar?

-Al menos su parte sensitiva está recuperada, seguiremos trabajando con tu terapia, es cuestión de tiempo...

-Oíste eso, mi amor?

Rin besó al pequeño en la cabeza.

-Es todo por hoy, nos veremos en un par de días...

Ya estaban en la casa, Rin le daba su botella a Sakura, Daisuke ya estaba dormido, Sesshoumaru llegó con los niños. Ayumi se acercó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mami!

-Hola, mi amor! Cómo fue tu día?

-Bien!

-Taro...

-Hola...

Taro siguió hacia su habitación, Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Ayumi, sabes si pasó algo en el colegio?

-No... yo no veo a Taro en el colegio.

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la mejilla, subió las escaleras.

-Taro...

-Quiero estar solo...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Qué pasó?

-Joyce salió en el periódico...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Quiso apelar a su condena, pero se la negaron.

-Ya saben que ella es mi mamá...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Kami, hijo... hay cosas que no podemos evitar...

-Ese no fue el problema...

-No? Qué Pasó?

Taro se sentó en su cama, bajó la mirada.

-Les dije que no importaba lo que dijeran... que no me iba ni venía lo que dijeran de Joyce... entonces se la cogieron con Rin...

-Taro...

-Comenzaron a decir que es una tullida y que tú la engañas...

Sesshoumaru estaba rojo.

-Ves? Ni tú lo soportas... le caí encima a puñetazos y le partí un diente...

-Que tú qué?!

-Haz lo que quieras, no me importa...

-Taro...

-Es mi culpa! Por mi culpa ella está en esa silla! Por mi culpa Daisuke ni Sakura van a tener una familia normal! Qué me importa si me echan del colegio! Qué me importa si me odias! Eso no hará que se levante de esa silla y camine!

-Papi...

-Ayumi, espera abajo...

-Papi, mami quiere subir...

Sesshoumaru fue por Rin, volvió a la habitación de Taro.

-Taro...

-No!

-Taro, cariño, no fue tu culpa...

-YO SENTÍ CUANDO SE TE ROMPIÓ LA VÉRTEBRA, CUANDO TE MOVÍ!

-Kami, Taro... Kami, cariño, no es así...

-Yo te la rompí!

-No! Taro, no es tu culpa!

Taro se refugió en su vientre, llorando amargamente, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, cariño... mírame... mírame Taro...

Rin lo hizo levantar la mirada, limpió sus mejillas y lo besó en la frente.

-Taro, no te voy a amar menos, mi amor... cálmate...

Luego de calmarlo, Rin lo convenció de comer un poco.

........................................

Taro estaba sentado en su cama, viéndose los pies, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con algo aplanado entre las manos y envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Taro...

-Déjame solo, papá...

-Verás... ese es un problema... porque... yo no quiero dejarte solo...

-Papá...

Sesshoumaru le entregó el regalo.

-Rin... Rin compró esto para tí, hoy...

Taro suspiró.

-Cómo puedo dejar de ser un perfecto imbécil?

-Taro...

-No hago más que preocuparla y herirla... esa parece ser mi labor...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Ya me llamaron del colegio... me citaron para mañana...

-Genial...

-Tal vez te suspendan...

-No es noticia nueva...

-Te daré lo que me pidas.

Taro vio a su padre.

-Es en serio. Te daré lo que me pidas, en recompensa...

-Papá...

-La gente no comprende, los niños son crueles... la naturaleza humana es despreciar al que es diferente. Muchos dicen que yo golpeo a Rin y que la lancé por las escaleras. Dicen que soy un criminal y ella una masoquista... y cada vez, me gustaría actuar como tú... romperles hasta la madre de los tomates... pero en mi caso, no me suspenderían de la escuela, si no que iría a prisión...

Taro bajó la cabeza.

-Hace un par de días... Rin quería comprar unas sábanas nuevas... la llevé a la tienda y escuché a una vieja decir que pobrecita de ella, pero que nadie la obligaba a seguir conmigo... me imaginé retorciéndole el pescuezo como a una gallina...

Taro rió, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vamos, hijo, cambia ese ánimo... sólo esta vez, no considero que hayas hecho nada mal... y yo soy tu padre, yo soy la ley en esta casa...

-Papá...

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, Taro...

-Te quiero, papá...

…**...................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que disfruten de este capitulito. Estoy súper feliz, porque aunque me exprimen la vida, sólo quedan 6 meses!!! Así que con fuerza para terminar!!! Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos, **

**Mizuho**


	9. Sólo un Poco de Amor

**Capítulo 9**

**Sólo un Poco de Amor**

Fue la peor discusión en meses entre Rin y Sesshoumaru y terminó con Sesshoumaru dando un portazo antes de irse de la casa. al medio día, cuando volvió con Taro y Ayumi, ellos notaron que no se hablaban. Sesshoumaru se marchó de nuevo sin decir palabra.

Estaba ya avanzada la tarde cuando Taro se acercó a Rin con Daisuke en brazos, la vio secarse el rostro al verla cerca.

-Mamá...

-Taro, qué pasa?

-Dai está caliente...

Rin recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos, en efecto, estaba caliente, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Es por una vacuna... va a estar bien...

-Estás segura?

-Sí, amor...

-Mamá... tú y mi papá...

-No lo sé, Taro... no puedo contestarte eso porque no lo sé...

Taro bajó la mirada. Se sentó a su lado.

-No has parado de llorar... qué te hizo mi papá?

-No es...

-Yo sé que no es tu culpa...

-Olvida eso, sí? Son cosas que no deben preocuparte...

Pasado la medianoche, Sesshoumaru volvió a la casa, al subir las escaleras, siguió el murmullo hasta la habitación de Daisuke.

-...Entonces, la princesa...

-Preciosa...

Rin levantó la mirada. Sesshoumaru se arrodilló a su lado.

-Perdóname, Rin... yo... no sé qué me pasó... pero...

-Ahora no, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada y asintió. Rin comprobó que Daisuke estaba dormido.

-Dulces sueños, mi angelito...

Sesshoumaru acomodó al pequeño en la cuna, vio los medicamentos para la fiebre.

-De dónde sacaste esos? No había...

-Inuyasha me hizo el favor de traérmelos... Daisuke tenía mucha fiebre y no pude contactarte...

Rin salió de la habitación no sin antes segurarse de pisarlo con la silla al girar, se dirigió a la suya. Poco después, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Está bien, me lo merecía... Rin...

-No soy un juguete, Sesshoumaru... y no voy a seguir aguantando tu circo de cambios de humor cada 3 minutos.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama.

-Yo no sé cómo es que lo haces, Rin... pero tienes que enseñarme... no sé cómo es que logras seguir como si nada hubiese pasado... te haces oídos sordos a los comentarios... pero yo no puedo, Rin... no puedo seguir haciéndome la vista gorda, ni oídos sordos... no puedo seguir escuchando que te lancé por las escaleras porque me querías dejar, porque no son mis hijos... no sé cómo lo haces... pero yo no puedo más... y lo intento... y quiero estar a tu lado y estar para ti... y quiero ayudarte...

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos.

-Yo te amo, Rin... y me prometí que nada de esto se interpondría entre nosotros... pero lo está haciendo... dame de tu fortaleza... dame de tu voluntad...

-No sé qué quieres, Sesshoumaru? Te doy todo lo que soy... te doy mi vida... pero... no sé... no sé porqué lo siento, pero es como si estuvieras arrepentido de estar conmigo...

-No! Jamás...

-Entonces? Porqué insistes en romperme el corazón? Porqué haces las cosas que más me hieren?

-Perdóname... onegai, Rin...

-Claro que te perdono, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo... Rin, te amo, te amo!

Rin acarició su rostro, lo besó con ternura.

-Sabes? Te habías convertido en un hombre abierto, sin temor a amar, quiero que vuelvas a ser ese hombre, Sesshoumaru, sin reservas...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Dónde estuviste todo el día?

-Meditando.

-Meditando?

-No sé cómo... pero llegué a un templo budista y simplemente... me dejé llevar... tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza... y mientras mi mente se despejaba, sólo una cosa quedaba presente...

-Qué cosa era?

-Mi familia... tú y mis hijos... sólo ustedes... no uno por uno... sino todos juntos...

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Por fin lo comprendiste!

-Rin...

-Por fin comprendiste...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas mojadas y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

..............................................

Sesshoumaru despertó, Rin acostada entre sus brazos, la besó con ternura y respiró profundamente. Rin se movió en sueños. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Más tarde, a la hora de llevar a Taro y Ayumi al colegio, se despidieron con un apasionado beso.

-Segura que estarás bien?

-Puedo vivir dos horas sin ti... ya vete...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo...

Sesshoumaru se marchó con los niños. Al volver con las bolsas del supermercado, las dejó a un lado y tomó a Rin por sorpresa, llevándola en brazos hasta la cama.

-Sessh...

-Si sientes tus pies, estoy muy seguro de que puedes sentir esto...

Sesshoumaru deslizó sus dedos bajo su interior, acariciándola, Rin dejó escapar un suspiro dibujándole una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y la luz te sigue alcanzando...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, comprendiendo el intento de Rin semanas atrás.

-P-pero estás segura de que puedes hacer el amor?

-Cariño, te aseguro que el acero es mucho más fuerte que los huesos... pero... no intentes nada mortal...

Sesshoumaru rió. Aferrado a su cintura se dedicó a saborear y redescubrir su cuerpo, aún con las secuelas del embarazo, le sorprendía cómo Rin podía recuperar su figura.

-Cómo lo haces, preciosa?

-Qué cosa?

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza negativamente a la vez que volvía a perderse en su piel. Rin pensó que enloquecería con sus caricias, sus dedos perdidos entre su cabellera y finalmente aferrada a su espalda. Sesshoumaru pareció saciarse de su piel temporalmente, acariciándola, la supo lista.

-Estás lista?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru exhaló a la vez que se perdía por completo entre los pliegues de su piel.

-Tadaima...

-Okaerinasae...

Ambos sonrieron antes de volverse a besar, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras iniciaba sus movimientos, la sentía aferrada su cuello y espalda sin pasar mucho antes de perderse en un mar de placer.

...............................

Rin despertó por los besos y caricias que sentía en su espalda.

-Hm! Amor...

Sesshoumaru la hizo quedar boca arriba, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Yo también, mi amor... pero... no te detengas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y dibujó un camino con sus besos hacia su cuello y pecho. Se estaba divirtiendo en grande, disfrutando del sabor de sus pezones cuando los gemelos comenzaron a llorar. Ambos rieron, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la ayudó a vestirse.

-Los traes?

-Claro...

Poco después, Sesshoumaru volvió con los pequeños y las botellas en los bolsillos, Rin cargó a Daisuke y lo llenó de besos.

-Hola, mi amor! Ya no estás enfermito, verdad? No... porque mami se encargó de curarte...

El pequeño reía entre sus brazos. Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-Ve a comer con papá... yo le daré la comida a tu hermanita.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, cargó al pequeño y se acomodó a su lado con el pequeño.

-Hola, precioso... recuerdas a papá?

Rin sonrió y lo vio interactuar con el pequeño. Se concentró en Sakura, la pequeña, aunque tomando de una botella, se aferraba al pecho de Rin.

-Así es, mi amor... te lo tomas todo para que crezcas fuerte y bella como tu hermanita...

Una vez que los pequeños terminaron sus botellas, Se mantuvieron alertas, viendo a sus padres, Rin sonrió y llenó a Sakura de besos, la pequeña reía a carcajadas. Después de un buen rato de juegos, los gemelos se durmieron.

-Preciosa... es normal que duerman tanto?

-Pero es que olvidaste que son tus hijos!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No lo he olvidado, pero si es extraño... a los 5 meses, ni Taro ni Ayumi dormían tanto...

-Ayumi sí... Ayumi dormía toda la mañana corrida, la mayoría de las veces no podía salir de la casa porque no despertaba.

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente.

-Así que mi enanita era otra dormilona?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Esa tarde, después de comer. Taro jugaba en su habitación, Rin estaba con los gemelos y Sesshoumaru en el estudio. Salió para estirarse y vio a Ayumi en el piso de la sala, coloreando sola.

-Ayumi...

-Papa...

Se apresuró a recoger sus colores, Sesshoumaru se sintió un nudo en la garganta, tal vez pensó que le reclamaría.

-Ayumi, ven aquí, princesa...

-Papa...

-Qué pasa? Porqué estás solita?

-Mami está durmiendo a Daisuke y Sakura, Taro está jugando en su cuarto y tú estás trabajando...

Sesshoumaru le levantó la carita y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Ayumi, princesa...

No sabía ni qué decir, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla.

-Puedo quedarme contigo? Prometo que no te molesto...

-Nunca me vas a molestar, mi amor...

-Papi...

-Dime, princesa?

-Por qué mami me pidió perdón?

-Cómo así?

-Yo le dije que quería jugar y ella comenzó a llorar y me pidió perdón...

-Qué tal si vamos con ella?

Fueron a la habitación. Sesshoumaru llevó a los gemelos a sus cunas.

-Mami...

-Ayumi, mi amor...

-Mami... gomen...

-Porqué, mi amor?

-Porque te hice llorar...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... es sólo que... recordé cómo jugábamos y quiero hacerlo... quiero volver a hacer todo eso... pero no puedo...

La pequeña la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo te prometo que voy a dejar de crecer... voy a ser una niña para siempre, para que cuando puedas caminar otra vez, volvamos a jugar...

Rin sonrió y llenó a su pequeña de besos.

-No, mi amor... tú sigue creciendo, quiero verte crecer... convertirte en una jovencita preciosa...

Ayumi se quedó recostada de su pecho, Rin acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura, vio a Sesshoumaru y le sonrió, él se inclinó y la besó con ternura.

-Necesitas algo?

-Nada... gracias, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió volvió a besarla y besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Te amo, princesa...

-Te quiero, papi...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Ayumi seguía abrazando a Rin.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

.........................................

Sesshoumaru esperó paciente a que Rin durmiera a sus pequeños, una vez, dormidos, ella los besó en la cabeza y él los llevó a sus cunas.

-Preciosa... ven conmigo...

-A dónde?

-Abajo...

-Kami, Sessh... no te pongas a hacer cosas... ya estoy...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y la tomó en brazos, la llevó hasta el jardín, donde los esperaba un picnic a la luz de la luna.

-Sessh...

-Sólo para ti...

Rin sonrió, recostada de su pecho y con tiernos besitos en su cuello, Rin disfrutaba del postre que Sesshoumaru le daba a comer.

-Está rico, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la vio bajar la cabeza.

-Rin...

-Sessh...

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

Rin vio sus manos rodearla y levantándolas las besó. Sesshoumaru sintió en ellas el frío de sus lágrimas.

-Rin...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la apretó en su abrazo, la besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor... qué pasa?

Rin se aferró a su abrazo.

-Kami es testigo de que eres un hombre maravilloso... pero...

Rin se enjugó las lágrimas.

-No puedo seguir hacíendote esto...

-Rin...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, pero quiero el divorcio.

-Qué?! Rin, te estás volviendo loca? Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es! Es que no comprendes que me duele verte así? Me duele verte esclavo de mis necesidades!

-Porque quiero! Quiero ser todo lo que necesites, por Kami, Rin, esto es una locura!

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Dime que no me amas.

-No puedo y lo sabes.

-Entonces? Porqué quieres hacerme a un lado?

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, casi se cumplen los 6 meses...

-Rin... aunque te las hayan cortado, preciosa, te amo y quiero continuar a tu lado mientras Kami me lo permita, así que deja de decir tonterías...

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru... yo ya no sé... estoy...

-Shh...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, Rin se refugió en su pecho llorando amargamente.

-Calma, preciosa... estamos juntos... para bien o para mal...

La besó en la cabeza, una vez que estuvo calmada, acarició su espalda y sonrió.

-Recuerdas cuando salíamos?

-Kami, hace tanto!

-No tanto... unos... 15 años...

Ambos rieron.

-Tuviste esa horrorosa idea de cortarte el pelo...

-Qué?! decías que te encantaba!

-Preciosa... estás loca? Lo odiaba! Pero entonces me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ti... con melena o no...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Estás loco de remate... Sessh...

-Hm?

-Ayúdame a pararme...

-Cómo?

-Vamos, ayúdame...

Sesshoumaru le sirvió de soporte, tal y como las barras donde recibía terapia.

-Estás segura Rin?

-No me vas a dejar caer o sí?

-No quiero hacerlo, si es lo que preguntas.

Rin sonrió y rodeando su cuello, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Kami, eso fue delicioso!

Rin sonrió.

.................................................

Sesshoumaru veía a Rin en su terapia, habían días buenos y días malos, éste era uno de esos, donde las emociones la abrumaban y no podía hacer nada. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Mi amor...

-Sessh... qué hago?

-Shh...

Sesshoumaru le secó el sudor y le ofreció agua.

-Rin... no importa lo que pase hoy... habrán otros días... quieres irte a casa?

-Yo no quiero otros días! Yo no quiero irme a casa! No en esa cosa!

-Rin...

-No puede ser posible que esté condenada a esa silla por el resto de mi vida! No quiero!

-Rin, cálmate!

-Crees que es fácil! Crees que es fácil cuando me estoy perdiendo la vida de mis hijos sentada en esa maldita cosa todo el día!

-Rin...

-No puedo salir con ellos, no puedo hacer nada! Y me parte el alma verlos despedirciar su tiempo sentados junto a mí, creyendo que me van a lastimar si me piden ir al parque!

-RIN, BASTA YA!

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-A mí me destruye escucharte hablando así! Me hace añicos! No vas a salir caminando de aquí hoy! Pero sí lo harás algún día! Y ese es el día que espero y si no llega, lo esperaré hasta que me muera!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Estamos juntos en esto, Rin... y te apoyo, decidas lo que decidas... quieres seguir o irte a casa?

-Vamos... vamos a seguir...

-Me alegro que lo dijeras... te amo, preciosa... y aquí me tienes... bueno... allí, sentado...

Rin sonrió, se besaron con ternura. Sesshoumaru la vio terminar su sesión de terapia con mucho más entusiasmo. Se acercó a ella.

-Estuviste genial, mi amor...

-Viste? Pude mover los dedos!

-Sí lo ví, cariño... oye... qué te parece si vamos a casa... un rico baño en el jacuzzi y dejamos los niños con una niñera?

-Sessh...

-Vamos, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. En la casa, le dio un delicioso masaje y la ayudó a vestirse.

-A dónde iremos, Sesshoumaru?

-Hm... A Proto's...

-Proto's?! Pero si odias ese lugar!

-Pero a tí te encanta y esto se trata de tí...

-Sessh... en serio, no tienes que hacerlo, sé cuánto odias la comida de Proto's... podemos ir a otro sitio...

-Rin, dije que iremos a Proto's y a Proto's iremos... pero no me harás comer nada que tenga feta!

Rin rió, en el restaurante, que era de hecho, uno bastante exclusivo, la gente los veía mientras pasaban hasta su mesa. Sin reparos, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en el sillón y se sentó a su lado.

-Qué quieres tomar, amor?

-Hm! Qué te parece champaña?

-Excelente...

Sesshoumaru pidió champaña y un aperitivo. Disfrutaban de sus mariscos llevándole la comida al otro a la boca.

-Kami, hacía siglos que no hacíamos esto!

-Ya sé porqué...

-Por qué?

-Porque soy un idiota...

Rin sonrió.

-Hey! No me vas a defender?

-Si tú dices que eres un idiota...

-Ven aquí!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Eso te convierte en la mujer inteligente que atrapó el mejor partido...

-Claro que sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó nuevamente. Al momento del postre, disfrutaron de darse en la boca Kok, unas galletas rellenas de crema pastelera con un derretido de chocolate por encima.

-Hm! Qué rica!

-No como tus besos...

Rin tomó una y la sostuvo con sus dientes. Sesshoumaru tomó la otra mitad y la besó con ternura.

-Acaba de convertirse en mi postre favorito...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Al momento de marcharse, Rin esperaba por Sesshoumaru. Una mujer se le acercó.

-Rin...

-Señora Takaki! Cómo se encuentra?

-Rin, querida... no tienes que quedarte con ese hombre... la próxima vez, te va a matar...

-Disculpe?

-No tienes que soportar sus abusos...

-No sé de qué habla, en serio... Oh! Kami! No! No! Sesshoumaru nunca... no! Él no hizo nada! Yo me desmayé en las escaleras! No! Kami, Sesshoumaru jamás sería capaz! Es un hombre maravilloso!

Cuando Sesshoumaru aparcó el auto, abrió la puerta al bajar, cargó a Rin y luego de acomodarla, guardó la silla. En el camino a la casa.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Rin, pasa algo?

-No... sí... Es eso sangre?!

Sesshoumaru se limpió el labio inferior.

-Me tropecé con una piedra...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru...

A llegar a la casa, después de despachar a la niñera y despedirse de los niños, Rin ya estaba en la cama cuando Sesshoumaru se sentó, lo escuchó suspirar, lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la espalda.

-Mi amor...

-La gente cree que te golpeo, que soy una bestia que abusa de tí...

-Cariño... ya pasamos por esto... ambos sabemos la verdad... y es lo que vale...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Rin... tú aún me amas?

-Por siempre, mi amor...

Rin descansaba sobre su pecho, con la mirada fija en su rostro, calmado lleno de paz. Lo besó en el pecho.

-Pasa algo, preciosa?

-No, amor... descansa...

Rin se detuvo de acariciar su pecho.

-No te detengas... es delicioso... me ayuda a dormir...

Rin sonrió, lo besó nuevamente en el pecho.

-Ah, Kami, qué rico!

Rin se lo encontraba sumamente divertido, Sesshoumaru hablaba completamente dormido.

**........................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho de nuevo! No me he** **olvidado de ustedes, pero tengo tanto trabajo, que llego y me duermo de inmediato!**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	10. Libertad

**Capítulo 10**

**Libertad**

Sesshoumaru estuvo de viaje todo un mes, y se la pasaba hablando por teléfono a la casa.

-Sessh, la cuenta te va a a costar...

-No importa, preciosa... cómo estás?

-Estoy bien... saliendo del baño, no me dejas ni secarme bien, aún estoy llena de agua.

-Hm! Si estuviera en casa, te bebería completa...

Rin sonrió imaginándose los labios de Sesshoumaru sobre su piel y lanzándole un beso por teléfono le prometió dejarlo hacerle lo que quisiera.

-Por cierto, cuándo llegas, mi amor? Te tengo una sorpresa...

-Con que una sorpresa, ah? Y... me va a gustar?

-Espero que sí...

-Estoy ansioso por verla...

...........................................

Sesshoumaru llegó antes de lo anunciado y vio a una mujer, parada de espaldas.

-Disculpe...

Rin se dio la vuelta al escucharlo, corrió a sus brazos y dando un brinco rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas.

-Mi amor!!!

-Rin?! Oh Kami! Rin! Rin! Mi amor!!! Puedes... Mi amor!!!

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Sorpresa...

Sesshoumaru rió en el mismo estado, le llenó el rostro de besos.

-Kami, preciosa, desde cuándo? Cómo...

-No lo sé... de pronto no me dolían y pude soportar mi peso, dejé el bastón hace dos semanas...

-Kami, cariño, esto es grandioso!

Sesshoumaru continuaba abrazándola.

-Estás feliz, mi amor?

-Inmensamente feliz...

Rin sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Y mis hijos? Preciosa? Dónde están mis hijos?

Lo besó con ternura.

-Están con Inutaisho-sama...

-Y los gemelos?

-También... ya casi iba a ir por ellos...

-Avisaste?

-No...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin por igual, se apresuraron a la habitación en un carrera mientras reían, Sesshoumaru la alcanzó y la cargó, haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Eres más rápida ahora...

-No te gusta?

-Eso está por verse...

Sesshoumaru dejó salir el aire impresionado, Rin estaba recostada sobre su pecho, la rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Kami! Eso fue... No sabía que podías hacer eso, preciosa...

Rin rió a carcajadas, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Vamos por los niños...

...........................................

Al llegar a la mansión Kazami, los niños corrieron a los brazos de su padre. Sesshoumaru los recibió con un fuerte abrazo, cargó a Ayumi y la llenó de besos.

-Cómo estás, mi princesita?

-Bien! Papi, te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero, mi princesita!

Rin se acercó con Sakura en brazos, Sesshoumaru besó a Ayumi en la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo.

-Kami, crecen tanto en sólo un mes...

Cargó a la pequeña, que sonrió al verlo.

-Papa!

-Sí, cariño... soy papá... me recuerdas, mi amor?

Sesshoumaru se sentó con los gemelos, Daisuke tocaba su rostro y Sakura estaba entretenida con un mechón de su cabello.

-Pa-pa... papa...

Rin se acercó con Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru estaba rodeado con sus hijos.

-Pobre de la princesa... tiene que cuidar de 5 niños...

-5? Viejo, ya se te olvidó como contar?

Rin rió y lo besó con ternura.

-Tú eres el quinto. Eres un bebé enorme y gritón y quejumbroso...

Sesshoumaru continuó con sus hijos, Rin e Inutaisho se apartaron, seguros de que no necesitaba ayuda.

........................................

Sesshoumaru escuchó una música suave al salir del baño, poniéndose su pijama, fue a la habitación de Daisuke, donde el pequeño lloraba en brazos de su madre.

-Puedes cargarlos?

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, mientras no me tire en bungee ni por las escaleras...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, besó al pequeño en la cabeza.

-Qué pasa, enano? Estás revoltoso hoy?

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la abrazó, el pequeño cesó su llanto.

-Con que eso querías, ah? Bailar con mamá y papá?

Continuaron moviéndose, en un momento, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, se unieron en un apasionado beso, al separarse, Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño, sonrió.

-Está dormido...

Rin lo acomodó en su cuna y lo vio dormir, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Me encanta ver a mis bebés dormir... tan tranquilos... nada los perturba...

Rin se dio vuelta y se refugió en su pecho.

-Somos una familia... gracias a ti, amor...

-A los dos, preciosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, fueron a la habitación de Ayumi.

-Amor, es hora de dormir.

La pequeña se acomodó en la cama, ambos la besaron de buenas noches y salieron de la habitación.

-Taro... no más juegos por hoy...

-Sólo termino el nivel y lo guardo... lo prometo...

-Taro...

-Onegai... sólo lo termino...

-Bueno.

Salieron de la habitación. Ya en la suya, Rin cerró la puerta, abrazó a Sesshoumaru deslizando sus manos entre la Yukata y disfrutando al máximo el calor de su piel.

-Preciosa... tienes las manos frías!

-Caliéntalas...

-Con gusto... pero no será con mi trasero!

Sesshoumaru le sacó las manos que ya traviesamente le pellizcaban el trasero.

-Vamos, amor, no seas así...

-Me gusta más cuando me haces piojitos...

-Pero eso es para ver televisión, yo quiero hacer el amor...

-Dime... dime lo que más te gusta?

Rin rió.

-Me gusta hacer el amor en la nieve, pero estamos en pleno verano...

Sesshoumaru rió mientras la cargaba y la dejaba en la cama, la vio revolverse bajo su cuerpo.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy toda mojadita, esperándote, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se estremeció al sentir sus manos buscándolo.

-Rin, están realmente frías!

-Pero tú estás tan calientito y delicioso...

Con una pierna en cada hombro, se movía sobre ella disfrutando de verla a punto de estallar de placer.

-Ah! Mi amor!!!

Haciéndola apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas, la hizo perder el equilibrio con sus movimientos.

-Sessh!!!

....................................

Descansaban aún unidos. Sesshoumaru la besaba por todo el cuello y hombros, deslizó sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

-Mi amor...

-Eres deliciosa, preciosa...

-Hm! También tú...

Sesshoumaru se vio forzado a abandonar su interior para recibirla entre sus brazos.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Estuviste grandiosa...

Rin sonrió.

-Creo que necesitaré la silla por un par de días...

Ambos rieron.

.......................................

Los gemelos estaban dormidos, Ayumi estaba jugando, al pasar por la habitación de Taro, lo encontró cabiz bajo.

-Taro... mi amor, pasa algo?

Taro la vio y volvió a bajar la mirada, Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Dime, cariño, qué pasa?

-Es sólo que... no...

-Anda, dime cariño...

-Rin...

-Rin? Creí que habíamos dejado eso atrás? Ven aquí...

Rin lo abrazó. Sintió lágrimas en su blusa y lo sintió estremecerse.

-Si mi mamá me odia y mi papá también qué hago vivo?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Cómo dices una cosa así? Taro, mi amor, sabes que eso no es cierto...

-Ah? No? Mi mamá me odia tanto que dejó que su novio casi me matara a golpes!

-Mira, que tu mamá sea una loca desalmada, no te lo voy a negar... pero que digas que tu papá no te quiere? Taro, tu papá te ama. Te adora y todo su mundo gira en torno a tí... a sus hijos...

-Pero es que papá...

-Taro, no es cierto y lo sabes...

-Papá me odia por ser hijo de Joyce...

-Sin importa quién es tu madre, tu papá te ama... eres su hijo...

Taro se aferró a ella, Rin se mantuvo a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Taro, onegai, no te pongas así... me estás partiendo el corazón...

-Por qué?

-Porque te amo, cariño... te amo y me duele verte así...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Taro, onegai...

Taro vio a Sesshoumaru detrás de Rin y palideció. Sesshoumaru no perdió su reacción y bajando la cabeza, salió de la habitación.

-Papá... papá!!!

Taro corrió tras él, al llegar a la puerta, el auto ya había salido de vista.

.........................................

Sesshoumaru llegó pasado la media noche, Rin lo esperaba en la sala.

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami, dónde estabas?

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru reconoció la preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy bien...

-Sessh, tienes que hablar con Taro...

-No...

-Sesshoumaru, está confundido, siente que nadie lo quiere, por más que yo haga, es tu hijo y te necesita a tí, mucho más de lo que jamás me necesitará...

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada, Rin tomó su rostro por la barbilla y lo hizo verla.

-Sesshoumaru, no lo dejes solo... te necesita...

-Yo...

Sesshoumaru se soltó y le dio la espalda.

-Necesito estar solo, Rin...

-Sessh...

-Dormiré aquí abajo esta noche...

-No, Sesshoumaru, qué pasa? Porqué estas haciendo esto? Sesshoumaru...

-...-

Al no obtener respuestas, Rin lo besó en la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras, Sesshoumaru se sintió morir al sentir sus lágrimas hacer contacto con sus mejillas. Se pasó la noche sentado en el sillón.

Rin bajó las escaleras ya de madrugada. Lo vio allí, se sentó a su lado y sólo lo escuchó suspirar, sin decir palabra, la abrazó con fuerza y bajando la cabeza, la apoyó de su regazo, con su rostro contra su vientre.

-Cómo lo haces?

-Sessh...

-Cómo lo haces? Cómo eres tan... cómo o dónde aprendiste a ser madre?

-De la misma manera que tú, Sessh... criando a nuestros hijos...

-No... yo no sé... yo... sólo sé cometer un error tras otro... y luego me frustro... me las descargo en ellos y al final... al final sólo me temen...

-Sesshoumaru, tus hijos te aman... tus hijos te aman como no te imaginas...

-Pero me tienen miedo!

-Son niños... y tú eres muy gritón... los niños se asustan...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada. Rin tomó sus manos.

-Vamos, amor... no puedo dormir sin ti, me haces falta...

..........................................

Sesshoumaru decidió salir de la ciudad con Taro, pero temeroso a como Ayumi reaccionara. Se sorprendió cuando la pequeña lo despidió con un beso y se abrazó a las piernas de Rin.

-Ayumi...

-Vete!

-Ayumi, mi princesita...

-No!

Ayumi corrió a su habitación. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella comprendió que se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-Sólo está celosa... disfruten su fin de semana...

-Rin...

-Te voy a extrañar, mi amor... ya te despediste de los gemelos?

-Sí...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó.

-Ve con cuidado...

-Lo haré...

-Adiós, mamá...

-Adiós, cariño...

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza. Los vio marcharse. Subió a la habitación de Ayumi.

-Ayumi...

-Me voy a portar bien, te lo prometo...

Rin se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ayumi, porqué te molesta tanto que tu papá salga con Taro?

-...-

-Es tu hermano, Ayumi... y tu papá y yo los queremos a todos igual...

-No!!!! Eso es mentira!!!! Por que papa deja de trabajar para estar con Taro y llega temprano para estar con los bebés y nunca quiere estar conmigo!!!

Ayumi salió corriendo de la habitación, Rin la siguió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ayumi... Ayumi, cariño... Ayumi!

Rin la buscó desesperada por toda la casa.

-AYUMI, SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS!

Rin se dio vuelta, allí estaba la pequeña, la abrazó con fuerza, aferrada a sus piernas.

-Gomen, mama, me voy a portar bien, lo prometo, te lo prometo!

Rin se bajó a su altura y la dejó abrazarla, la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Mama!!!

-Te amo, cariño, te amo, Ayumi, eso no cuenta? A mí también me duele que sólo quieras estar con tu papá...

Rin se sorprendió de haberle dicho eso, la continuó abrazando.

-Perdóname, onegai, Ayumi, no quise decir eso...

Rin veía a su hija desesperada, sin poder contener las lágrimas, sin poder hacerla olvidarse de sus palabras.

-Perdóname... onegai...

............................................

Sesshoumaru esperó a que Taro se durmiera y salió de la casa de campaña, llamó a Rin.

-Bueno?

-Preciosa, cómo estás?

-Sessh, mi amor... cómo estás?

-Estamos bien. Taro está dormido. Y tú?

La escuchó suspirar.

-Estamos bien... todo en calma...

-Te amo, Rin...

-Yo también, mi amor...

......................................

Sesshoumaru entró en la casa de campaña. Taro lo esperaba despierto.

-Papá...

Sesshoumaru se sentó.

-Creo que es el momento perfecto... no... no soy muy bueno para las conversaciones...

-Papá... es obvio que mi mamá nunca me quiso... pero porqué la obligaste a tenerme? Ni siquiera sabías si era tu hijo... y si no lo hubiese sido? Me habrías dejado solo?

-No... todo lo que Joyce quería era dinero... dinero que di gustoso por tu seguridad... dinero que me siguió sacando... pero verás... lo que hicimos, era ilegal... yo soy tu padre, pero ni así se permite la compra de niños... es tráfico... yo le pagué a Joyce a cambio de tu custodia... pero ella pensó que ya que le había dado todo ese dinero, estaría dispuesto a darle más...

-Pero no...

-Pero sí... pero a la vez, tenía a Rin... Consumida en la tristeza... ella ya aceptaba que nunca tendría hijos... y siempre te ha amado... pero yo no podía verla así... Taro, Rin me perdonó... Rin me perdonó un grave error... y el resultado de ese error eres tú... y aún eres muy joven para comprenderlo... pero como hombre, me dolía, ver a la mujer que amo, aceptando el producto de mi infidelidad y amándolo como suyo...

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por la cabeza.

-Yo quería darle a Rin la verdadera oportunidad de ser madre... porque... porque los niños crecen... son crueles... y los adolescentes odian la autoridad... y mi mayor temor se hacía realidad, cada vez que tú te revelabas y le gritabas a Rin que no es tu madre...

Taro bajó la cabeza.

-Cuando en realidad es quien se ha comportado como tal... pero el video...

-Ese video fue del primer tratamiento... tú tenías 2 años... ya le habían dicho a Rin que no podría tener hijos...

-Y mi... Joyce la empujó por las escaleras...

-Sí...

-Ayumi...

-Has oído la frase "El bebé del millón de dólares"?

-Creo...

-Ayumi es el bebé del cuarto de millón. Entre Joyce extorsionándome y mi obsesión por darle un hijo a Rin, me fui a la quiebra.

Taro bajó la cabeza. Comprendía tantas cosas ahora.

-Yo recuerdo... cuando Rin perdía los embarazos...

-Rin tenía un desbalance hormonal... eso impedía que el embrión se implantara...

-Y los gemelos?

-Nadie puede explicarlo... en las últimas pruebas, el desbalance había desaparecido y de buenas a primeras, Rin quedó embarazda.

-Porqué te fuiste, papá? Cuando estaba con Rin...

-Porqué me temen?

-No lo sé...

Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Vamos a descansar...

..............................................

Rin trató de buscar acercarse a Ayumi, pero ella sólo la ignoraba. Dándose por vencida, fue con los gemelos que lloraban.

-Ya... calma... mamá está aquí...

Rin los llevó a la cama y se acomodó para jugar con ellos. Los pequeños reían con las caras que Rin les hacía y las cosquillas. La risa de Daisuke era tal que Rin decidió grabarla y se la mandó como mensaje a Sesshoumaru. Ayumi se paró en la puerta de la habitación, Rin la vio e interrumpió su juego.

-Ayumi...

-Mama...

-Quieres venir a jugar?

La pequeña asintió, Rin le abrió los brazos y la pequeña corrió a ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Rin la sintió llorar contra su vientre, sin soltarla de su abrazo la sentó en su regazo y la besó en la cabeza.

-No tienes que llorar, mi amor...

-Gomen, mama...

Rin la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi chiquita...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, mama...

Rin sonrió y la mantuvo entre sus brazos.

-Qué te parece si esperamos a que Sakura y Dai se duerman y tú y yo preparamo galletas para cuando papá llegue?

-De chocolate?!

-Sí!

-Síii!!!

Rin sonrió, estuvieron jugando con los gemelos hasta que los pequeños protestaron por comida. Rin se acomodó y les dio sus botellas, ya ambos la sostenían y eso facilitaba mucho alimentarlos a la vez.

Después de hacer las galletas, Rin y Ayumi se acomodaron para ver una película, la pequeña se quedó sobre el pecho de su madre, Rin acariciaba su espalda y la besaba en la cabeza. La pequeña se estrujó sus ojitos.

-Mama...

-Hm?

-Cuando yo nací... tú estabas feliz? Como con Sakura y Dai?

-Mucho más... estaba tan feliz que abrazaba a tu papá todo el tiempo y yo no podía dormir... me pasaba la noche viéndote dormidita en tu cuna. No podía creer que tenía una bebita tan bella...

-Y papi?

-Tu papi? Tu papi estaba tan feliz que se tomó unas vacaciones. Se pasaba todo el día cuidándote, yo le tenía que recordar que tenías una mamá también, porque no me dejaba hacer nada.

-Y Taro?

-Taro también estaba feliz, te daba muchos besitos y te decía que te quiere mucho. Y tú cuando lo veías te reías porque él siempre intentaba hacerte reír.

Ayumi levantó la mirada, Rin acarició sus mejillas y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Eres preciosa como tu papi...

-Pero papi te dice preciosa...

Rin sonrió.

.....................................

Ayumi jugaba con sus muñecas y Rin con los gemelos haciéndolos reír a carcajadas cuando Sesshoumaru y Taro llegaron.

-Ayumi! Preciosa!

-PAPI!!!

Ayumi corrió hacia él, Sesshoumaru la esperó con los brazos abiertos y la cargó llenándola de besos.

-Mi princesita preciosa!

-Te quiero, papi!

-Te quiero, mi amor!

Rin los vio y se acercó sonriendo, saludó a Taro con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Cómo les fue?

-Bien...

-Sí?

-Ajá...

Sesshoumaru bajó a Ayumi y abrazó a Rin para luego besarla apasionadamente.

-Sessh! Los niños!

-Qué? Están acostumbrados!

Taro y Ayumi rieron.

-Te extrañé mucho, mi amor...

-Igual yo a tí, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Y los enanos?

-En sus sillitas...

Sesshoumaru fue con los pequeños que rieron al verlo. Sakura levantó sus bracitos llamándolo.

-Pa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó, llenándola de besos.

-Mi princesita! Te hizo falta papá? Sí, mi amor?

Rin mandó a Taro a darse un baño, se acercó a Sesshoumaru y tomando a Sakura le recomendó lo mismo.

-Está bien...

-Qué quieres para cenar?

Sesshoumaru vio a Ayumi, besó a Rin con ternura.

-Saldremos a cenar, prepara a los gemelos...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Rin preparó a los pequeños y a Ayumi.

…**.....................................**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les guste el cap y ver sus mañana vuelvo a la carga, mi consuelo es que éste será mi último semestre XD XD XD!!!  
**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	11. Temor

**Capítulo 11**

**Temor**

Sesshoumaru yacía acostado en la cama, Rin sobre su pecho, dormida, pasaba ya de las 4 de la mañana y él aún no podía dormir. Pudo ver la decepción en el rostro de Rin, él había terminado y ella aún ni comenzaba a excitarse.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru, a menos que alguien se esté muriendo, puede esperar a mañana.

Sesshoumaru la dejó dormir. Al día siguiente, llevó a Taro y Ayumi al colegio y volvió a la casa, Rin estaba bañando a los gemelos.

-Así es... te gusta el agua calientita, mi amor, verdad?

Daisuke reía a carcajadas.

-Y a tí, cariño? Ese pato debe estar delicioso...

Sakura le sonreía con la cola del pato de hule dentro de la boca. Al ver a Sesshoumaru, soltó el pato y levantó los brazos.

-Pa!

-Papá no está aquí, mi amor... papá fue a trabajar...

-Preciosa...

Rin vio por encima de su hombro, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, se paró a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Puedo ayudar?

-Claro... lávale la cabeza a Sakura...

Sesshoumaru se subió las mangas de la camisa y ayudó a Rin con los pequeños, después de bañarlos, Rin acunó a la pequeña y Sesshoumaru a Daisuke, una vez dormidos, los llevaron a sus cunas. Al salir de la habitación, Rin siguió a Sesshoumaru a la suya.

-Mi amor, estás bien? Luces cansado...

-No dormí nada... me acompañas?

-De qué me querías hablar?

-Algo... algo no está bien... con Ayumi... me trata diferente... pasó algo en el fin de semana?

Rin se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Ayumi piensa que de alguna manera, el accidente fue un castigo por la rabieta que hizo cuando te fuiste la primera vez...

Sesshoumaru exhaló.

-Kami, por eso no se quiso quedar...

Rin tomó sus manos y bajó la mirada.

-Yo también tengo la culpa...

-Qué pasó, Rin?

-Yo me salí de control y le grité... le grité cosas que no debería saber una niña de 6 años...

-Rin, qué pasó? Mi hija ni se me acerca más que cuando llegué... qué pasó?

Rin lo vio con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Porqué te preocupa tanto que ya no te busque si cuando lo hace tú la ignoras? Pero...

-Rin...

-Pero! Yo me puedo pasar una tarde completa tratando de atraer su atención y ella ni se inmuta... Y me sentí impotente, se pasó toda la mañana llorando porque piensa que no la quieres... desesperada porque tiene la razón... y al final, allí estaba ella... pidiéndome perdón por llorar y yo sentía tantas cosas juntas...

-Rin...

-Eres un completo idiota! Das su cariño por sentado y haces exactamente lo que ella me dijo. Dejas de trabajar para estar con Taro y sales temprano del trabajo para estar con los gemelos y a ella? Dónde la dejas? No es tú hija también? Ella no quiere que le traigas un peluche cada semana, ella quiere pasarse 5 minutos con su papá... es todo lo que Ayumi quiere, que le dediques un tiempo así como a los demás... y te busca constantemente pensando que si ahora no tienes tiempo, más tarde sí lo tendrás...

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Y yo termino limpiando sus lágrimas... yo termino con una niña que no le importa nada más que su papá no tiene tiempo para ella...

-Rin... lo siento...

-No es conmigo, Sesshoumaru... me sentí como una completa idiota al preguntarle si mi cariño no contaba... porque nada la satisface... nada la calma... nada la distrae... ella sólo quiere estar contigo... y aún así... así fue mi culpa, yo me salí de control... yo le grité... y ella me pide perdón, porque para ella es un castigo que la ignores!

Rin le dio con el puño en el pecho.

* * *

Rin se había desahogado, aquello que la atormentaba ya había salido por completo. Volvió a la habitación calmada. Esperaba ver a Sesshoumaru dormido, pero en su lugar, lo encontró con los ojos rojos, acostado de lado viendo una fotografía de ellos dos. Ayumi lo abrazaba desde atrás y ambos reían.

-Sessh...

-Kami, tienes razón, Rin... no recuerdo la última vez que de verdad me dediqué a Ayumi... la última vez que me interesé por lo que le gusta...

Rin se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas, él tomó su mano y la besó.

-Le gusta mucho la música, quiere aprender a tocar piano. También le gusta el ballet, se sabe más recetas de cocina que yo y quiere ser, en sus palabras, doctora de animales...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se inclinó acercándose a su rostro que sólo la punta de sus narices rozara.

-Le iba a regalar un perro de cumpleaños... pero mejor se lo regalas tú...

-Por qué no de parte de los dos?

-Excelente idea, mi amor...

Se besaron con ternura. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Me perdonas?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Sabes que te amo, verdad?

-Lo sé...

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin se levantó.

-Los gemelos ya despertaron...

-Tráelos...

Rin le llevó los pequeños, ambos querían estar con él.

-Estarás bien con ellos?

-Sí, a dónde vas?

-Tengo que revisar unos documentos, Miroku quiere que tome un caso...

-Vas a volver a trabajar?

-Aún no lo sé... por el momento es un favor...

Rin se sentó a su lado, pasó una mano sobre la espalda de Daisuke.

-Amo a mis hijos, Sesshoumaru, que no te quepa duda... pero también me gusta mi trabajo... y me hace falta...

Sesshoumaru vio a sus pequeños.

-Ya tienen 8 meses...

-Sessh...

-Supongo que cuando cumplan el año, podrían quedarse en una guardería o podríamos contratar una niñera a tiempo completo...

Rin lo vio sorprendida.

-Sessh, tú...

-Yo quiero que seas feliz, mi amor... y si te hace falta tu trabajo, entonces, adelante...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Te amo...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Rin se quedó a su lado un rato y luego se marchó. Era ya cerca del medio día, Sesshoumaru bajó con los pequeños y les extendió una manta para que jugaran.

-Pa!

-Sí, mi princesita, yo soy papá! Pa-pá...

-Pa!

Mientras Sesshoumaru le hacía gracias a Sakura, desatendió a Daisuke, quien gateó hasta el estudio.

-...Probablemente de un 20 a un 30%... sí... oye... te llamo después... mis hijos me necesitan...

Rin cerró la llamada y cargó a Daisuke, evitando que se llevara las manos a la boca.

-Están sucias, mi amor...

-Ba-ba-ba...

Rin lo llenó de besos y salió con el pequeño. Sesshoumaru iba a entrar en ese momento.

-Kami, tú lo tenías...

-No... vino gateando. Lo dejaste solo...

-Me distraje sólo un segundo... Kami...

-Kami, qué descuidado... no sabes cuidar de ellos...

-Estoy acostumbrado a sólo uno.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y a Sakura en la cabeza.

-Qué será de mis bebés cuando yo no esté? Su papi se va a volver loco...

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Me quedaré con Dai...

-Está bien...

Rin se llevó al pequeño al estudio. Mientras leía el documento, Daisuke se divertía con su celular, ya había descubierto el botón del volumen del timbre, y reía a carcajadas cada vez que el celular vibraba. Reía hasta quedarse sin aire. Rin le quitó el celular.

-Ya basta de juegos, mi amor...

El pequeño la vio fijamente sin recuperar el aliento del todo. Rin lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Te amo, mi principito...

-Aba...

El pequeño balbuceaba pidiendo el celular. Rin se lo dio nuevamente, al terminar el documento, salió del estudio. Sesshoumaru tenía las llaves del auto en las manos.

-Preciosa, vamos a salir a comer...

-Está bien...

-Te encuentras rico el celular de mamá?

Sesshoumaru le hizo cosquillas a Daisuke quien rió con la pieza en la mano.

-Crees que sirva después de eso?

-Ha funcionado durante 8 meses... no lo sé, le fascina mi celular...

-Es por las luces a los lados cuando timbra...

-Tal vez... pero no es un dulce, Dai, dámelo...

Rin le puso la mano extendida frente a él, el pequeño la vio y vio la mano.

-Dame el teléfono, por favor.

Daisuke la vio nuevamente y puso el celular sobre la mano de Rin, ella lo besó.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Amma... ma...

-Sí, cariño, yo soy mamá...

Fueron por Ayumi y Taro al colegio y de allí a un restaurante. Al volver a la casa, Rin llevó a los gemelos a dormir, Taro se fue a su habitación.

-Ayumi, vienes conmigo?

-No vas a trabajar?

-No, hoy no... voy a salir, me acompañas?

Ayumi vio a Rin bajar las escaleras.

-No, me quedo con mami...

Una vez que Rin llegó abajo, la pequeña la abrazó.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin notándose decepcionado. Rin le acarició una mejilla.

-Ayumi, mi amor, yo tengo trabajo que...

-No, Rin... si no quiere, no...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se alejó. Rin vio a Ayumi y pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-Ayumi, mi amor... tengo trabajo pendiente... ve a hacer tus tareas...

-Hoy no tengo...

Rin la besó en la cabeza y se fue al estudio. Ayumi vio a Sesshoumaru hojeando una revista.

-Papi...

-Dime, princesa...

-No vas a salir con Taro?

-No...

-Ni vas a jugar con los bebés?

-No, están durmiendo...

-Estás enfermo?

-No...

-Pero mami está trabajando, y porqué no estás trabajando tú también?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-No quiero trabajar, quería estar contigo... verás, princesa, tienes un papá muy tonto... tan tonto que se olvida de lo mucho que te quiere...

-Papa...

-Me perdonas, Ayumi?

Ayumi lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Papi, de verdad dejaste de trabajar por mí?!

Sesshoumaru asintió sin poder evitar las lágrimas, le partía el corazón ver a su hija emocionada sólo por eso, dándose cuenta del daño que le estuvo haciendo sin siquiera notarlo. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Hoy haré todo lo que quieras, Ayumi...

-Papi...

-Dime...

-A dónde ibas a salir?

-Quieres ir conmigo?

Ayumi asintió. Sesshoumaru le avisó a Rin que saldrían y se marcharon.

-Un pajarito me contó que te gusta mucho la música... eso es cierto?

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru se aparcó frente a una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

-Y te gusta tocar música?

-Sí! Yo quiero aprender a tocar el piano!

-Pero no puedes aprender si no tienes uno...

-Mami me dijo que me va a poner en clases...

-Sí... pero yo soy quien te va a enseñar...

-Tú?!

-Sí... ven...

Entraron en la tienda, la pequeña estaba maravillada. Sesshoumaru habló con el gerente para que le permitiera tocar el órgano que tenían en exibición.

-Seguro, adelante...

Sesshoumaru tocó "Piano man" pero sin cantarla, al ver a su hija fascinada, sonrió.

-Sí sabes! Yo quiero!!!

-Qué quieres aprender a tocar? Rock?

Sesshoumaru tocó algo de Rock.

-Sí!! Sí!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Bien... quiero uno de esos, la base, el banco... tienen libros para principiantes?

-Sí, allí...

Sesshoumaru eligió los libros más adecuados para su edad. Al llegar a la casa, Rin estaba con los gemelos.

-Mi amor...

-Cuidado...

-Qué es eso?

-Papi me va a enseñar a tocar piano!

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru dejó la caja a un lado y abrazó a Rin, la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh!

-Qué? Tenía ganas de besarte... esos labios deliciosos y me encanta cuando me muerdes...

-Sessh, no frente a los niños...

Sesshoumaru vio a Ayumi sonriendo y sonriendo él, besó a Rin con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Después de una hora de lección, Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que saldrían a cenar.

-Pero mi amor...

-Pero nada, ya llamé a la niñera y tú y yo saldremos a cenar esta noche.

-Sessh, no tengo nada que ponerme, los vestidos me tienen que quedar pequeños, no he perdido el peso del embarazo.

-Entonces ve y cómprate un vestido...

-Sessh!

-Nada me detendrá de hacerte el amor esta noche hasta que grites basta.

Rin se sonrojó. Ya en la noche, Sesshoumaru se estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata mientras Rin se maquillaba. Ayumi entró en la habitación.

-Papi...

-Dime, princesa...

Ayumi le hizo señas para que se inclinara, Sesshoumaru así lo hizo, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papi...

-Te quiero, mi princesita...

Rin los vio sonriendo. Poco después que Ayumi saliera, Taro entró en la habitación.

-Lo siento!

Taro se devolvió, Rin se había quitado la yukata para ponerse el vestido y tenía el pecho desnudo.

-Kami, Sessh!

-Ya...

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Taro estaba sentado en su cama, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Taro...

-Papá, lo siento... no...

-No importa... qué querías?

-Dinero, para pedir una pizza...

Sesshoumaru le dio el dinero y fue con los gemelos.

-Pa!

-Mi princesita bella!

-Pa-ba!

Sesshoumaru tenía a ambos pequeños sobre sus piernas. Rin bajó las escaleras y no le quedó más que chiflar.

-Wow! Preciosa!

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Fue donde Taro.

-Rin! Er...

-Otra vez con el Rin? Qué era lo que querías?

-Ya papá me lo dio... lamento haber entrado así...

-No te preocupes, cariño...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Kami, te ensucié...

Rin le limpió el labial.

-Rin...

-Sí?

-De verdad no te molesta que te diga mamá?

Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acarició sus mejillas.

-Taro, cariño... quieres hablar de algo?

-No...

-Entonces te aclaro las dudas... nada me haría más feliz... y lo sabes bien... sabes que te amo sin distinción de Ayumi, Dai o Sakura...

Taro asintió con los ojos rojos.

-No llores, cariño...

-Lo siento...

-Ni tienes que disculparte...

Taro la abrazó con fuerza. Rin sintió que no era buena idea salir esa noche.

-Kami, mi amor... Joyce te hizo tanto daño...

-Todo lo que yo quería era una mamá que me quisiera... todo lo que le he pedido a Kami era ser tu hijo...

-Y lo eres, cariño... lo eres...

Taro vio a su padre parado en la puerta.

-Rin...

-Sessh... no creo que sea buena idea salir esta noche...

-No, no! Mamá, onegai...

-Taro...

-Ya estás vestida... y luces despampanante...

Rin sonrió.

-Gracias, mi amor... pero...

-Estoy bien...

Rin y Sesshoumaru se marcharon. En el restaurante, Sesshoumaru la notaba distante.

-Rin...

-Deberíamos llevarlo a un psicólogo...

-Estás segura?

-No lo sé, Sesshoumaru, necesitamos orientación. No sé cómo lidiar con su dolor...

-Preciosa, Taro es feliz...

-No es feliz, Sesshoumaru... nadie que se pregunte por qué su mamá no lo quiere, es feliz...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón... debemos ir...

Tomando sus manos, las besó.

-Pero preciosa, esta noche... vamos a dedicárnosla a nosotros... amor, necesitas relajarte...

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas, la besó con ternura.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en una cena de gala con Rin, varios socios se acercaban para saludarlos.

-Vaya, vaya... tienes suerte Kazami...

-Ah, sí?

-Claro... la señora sólo mejora con los años...

Rin sonrió y le agradeció el piropo.

-Y la pequeña?

-Ayumi o Sakura?

-Ah! Pero qué afortunados! Ya tienen dos niñas!

-Y dos niños.

Rin se apartó cuando la conversación se tornó estrictamente de negocios. Sesshoumaru le había prometido que saldrían de allí temprano. Rin aprovechó el aislamiento de la sala donde estaba, y llamó para saber de los pequeños.

-Taro, cariño, cómo sigue Dai?

-Está bien, todos están dormidos.

-Comieron bien?

-Sí...

-Bueno, no tardaremos...

-No te preocupes...

Rin cerró la llamada, al darse vuelta, se encontró con Naraku, de inmediato sintió náuseas al verlo sonreír. Naraku era un hombre adinerado y muy poderoso. La mayoría de sus contratos los conseguía por intimidación, pero aquellas fusiones terminaban por ser una absorción total de la empresa asociada y la bancarrota del antiguo dueño. También era conocido por que junto con las empresas, se quedaba con las mujeres de los estafados.

* * *

Rin salió de la sala como alma que se lleva el diablo, fue por Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Un segundo, Rin...

-Sesshoumaru, me voy...

-Espera...

-Sesshoumaru Kazami, me quiero ir!

Todos atendieron hacia donde estaban parados. Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y disculpándose, se apartó.

-Pero qué diablos te pasa?

-Me encontré con Naraku, te lo juro, me voy a ir sola...

-Está bien, está bien... vamos...

Sesshoumaru se excusó con los socios y se marcharon. En el camino, más calmada, Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, tomó su mano.

-Mi amor... lo siento, pero es que ese hombre me provoca unas ganas de vomitar, que ni te imaginas...

-Está bien, Rin...

Al llegar a la casa, Taro iba escaleras arriba con unas palomitas de maíz recién hechas.

-Mam... Mamá!

Rin tenía una mejilla marcada y los brazos comenzaban a mostrar lo que serían horribles moretes. Sesshoumaru entró en ese momento y al ver a Rin se detuvo.

-RIN!!!

-Estoy bien... me quise ir antes de que se notara...

-Pero... Kami! Fue Naraku! Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

-Porque solucioné el problema.

-Rin... tú...

-Le rompí el escroto...

Rin subió las escaleras, Taro abrió la boca junto con Sesshoumaru.

-Papá... eso significa que lo pateó en...

-Shh...

Sesshoumaru subió tras Rin. Taro se llevó una mano a la entrepierna.

-OUCH!

* * *

Rin estaba en la ducha, Sesshoumaru entró con ella, rodeándola por la cintura, la besó en el cuello.

-Sessh...

-Lo habría matado allí mismo...

-Créeme, mi amor... a partir de hoy respetará a las mujeres casadas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh...

Rin se apartó y apoyándose de su pecho con sus manos, lo vio excitado.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Sólo quiero descansar esta noche...

Sesshoumaru asintió y la besó con ternura.

-Te esperaré en la cama...

Tomando su toalla, salió del baño. Rin salió poco después. Se inclinó sobre Sesshoumaru, él acarició sus mejillas mientras la veía cerrar los ojos.

-Lo mataría...

-Olvida eso, mi amor...

-Cómo olvido que ese malnacido te hizo esto?

-Sessh...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, se separó con lentitud y besando sus labios.

-Mejor?

-Mmmhmm...

Rin sonrió. Se acomodó sobre su pecho y lo besó en el mismo.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Sí! Enciende el motor y vete a dormir!

Rin rió a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Me dio hambre...

-Sabes? Yo también...

Sesshoumaru se levantó, bajaron a la cocina.

…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el cap! **

**Espero terminar ya en diciembre! YEYYY!!!**

**Espero sus reviews,**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Amor Verdadero

**Capítulo 12**

**Amor Verdadero**

Taro caminaba de vuelta a la casa desde el colegio, iba con el bulto lleno de libros cargado en los hombros y las manos entre los bolsillos.

-Nii-chan... qué pasa?

Taro vio a Ayumi, continuó caminando, la pequeña no habló más. Al llegar a la casa, Rin los recibió con un beso y un abrazo.

-Perdónenme, mis amores...

-Tengo calor, mama...

-Ahora mismo te refrescas... lo siento tanto, pero mi auto no quiere encender...

-Y mi papá?

-Está del otro lado de la ciudad... le tomaría 2 horas llegar...

-Como sea...

Taro subió las escaleras desganado. Rin vio a Ayumi.

-Qué tal si te das un baño y luego comes?

-Sí...

-Vamos...

Después de su baño y comer, Rin estaba lavando los platos. Ayumi se le acercó.

-Mama...

-Dime, cariño...

-Te quiero...

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, repitiéndole que la quería igual. En toda la tarde, Taro no salió de su habitación. Para la noche, Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa. Los pequeños estaban despiertos y rieron al verlo.

-Pa!

-Hola, mi princesita! Y el principito también!

Sesshoumaru los llenó de besos, luego saludó a Rin.

-Y Ayumi?

-Se fue a dormir temprano, está muy cansada...

-Vaya! Son las 7:30...

-Es que tuvieron que caminar desde el colegio, mi auto no quiso encender y el mecánico nunca llegó y para colmo, no tenía suficiente efectivo para un taxi.

-Bueno, ni tan lejos que esté...

-Sí... pero creo que Taro está molesto...

-Olvida eso...

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-La cena está lista...

-Entonces me pondré cómodo...

Subió las escaleras, vio a su pequeña dormida y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, muñequita...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Princesa...

-Papa, llegaste...

-Es temprano, cariño... tú te acostaste muy temprano...

-Tengo mucho sueño...

-Entonces descansa, mi amor...

-Papa...

-Hm?

-Papa, mama está triste...

-Yo me encargo de eso, mi amor...

La pequeña volvió a su sueño. Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y fue a la de Taro.

-Taro.

-Papá...

-Qué es eso de estar de necio? Creí que ya habíamos superado esto.

-Pero es que...

-Taro...

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru para que la ayudara con los gemelos. Una vez dormidos y acostados, salieron de la habitación.

-La cena está servida... me daré un baño...

-Ven conmigo...

-Huelo a leche cortada... no es nada romántico...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura. Luego de un largo y merecido baño, Rin lo acompañó. Estuvieron un largo rato abrazados y compartiendo una botella de vino, Sesshoumaru descansaba de sus besos hundiendo su nariz entre su pelo y acariciando su oreja con sus labios.

-Hm! Mi amor! No hagas eso...

-Por qué? Sé que te gusta...

-Vamos, Sessh... sólo haces eso cuando sabes que me voy a incomodar...

-Me temo que es inevitable...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien. Rin se apartó de su pecho.

-Qué me vas a decir?

-Muy a pesar de que intenté posponerlo... y no olvidé nuestro aniversario... me tengo que ir de viaje la semana próxima...

Rin suspiró.

-A dónde irás?

-A París... puedes venir conmigo si quieres...

-Si fuese otro lugar...

-Rin...

-Sakura y Dai aún son muy pequeños y además, dos bebés? A quién le dejaremos dos bebés?

-Mi papá...

-Sessh, por más que tu papá ame a sus nietos... no se va a quedar sólo con 4 niños durante 2 semanas...

-3...

Rin suspiró y lo besó nuevamente antes de acomodarse sobre su pecho, Sesshoumaru acarició su hombro haciendo pequeños circulitos con sus dedos sobre su piel.

-Rin... estás molesta, verdad?

-No... sí te voy a extrañar mucho....

-Prometo que te repondré...

-Entonces mejor comienzas...

* * *

La noche antes del viaje, Sesshoumaru se esmeró en hacerla inolvidable, haciéndola estremecerse en una explosión de delirio y placer, pero con aquella espinita que les recordaba que estarían separados 21 días.

Él descansaba sobre su pecho, aún sin poder recuperar el aliento, sintió sus delicadas manos abrazarlo y acariciarlo.

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin lo vio a los ojos y acariciando sus mejillas, sonrió.

-Te amo, Sessh...

Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente, la noche era únicamente para ellos. Sintiéndolo aún en su interior, Rin lo supo erecto y sin siquiera hablar, volvió a sentir el placer como suaves oleadas al llegar a la orilla.

* * *

Sesshoumaru no había dormido el resto de la noche. Viendo a su esposa dormir apacible, con aquella fina capa de sudor sobre su piel que aún no se secaba, brindándole tiernas caricias y tibios besos en todo su cuerpo, la veía sonreír entre sueños y llamarlo completamente dormida.

Vio el reloj y apagó la alarma antes de que sonara. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla. al salir del baño, ya vestido, la vio sentada en la cama, se sentó frente a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tres semanas pasan pronto, mi amor...

-Eso no le quita a que serán 3 semanas...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Aunque le pidió que se quedara acostada, Rin se levantó y le preparó el desayuno.

-Estuvo delicioso, preciosa...

Fue a la habitación de los gemelos. Los cargó aún dormidos y los besó a cada uno antes de volverlos a acomodar en su cuna. Ayumi despertó al sentir el movimiento.

-Papa...

-Ya me voy, princesita... te amo...

-Te quiero, papa...

-Te voy a extrañar... prométeme que vas a cuidar a tu mamá...

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Vuelve a dormir, mi amor... es muy temprano...

La pequeña acarició su rostro y lo vio cerrar los ojos ante la caricia.

-Papa... no puedes volver antes?

-Haré todo lo posible, mi princesita... pero no te lo prometo...

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente y salió de la habitación. Fue a la de Taro.

-Papá...

-Ya me voy... Taro, onegai... compórtate... cada vez que no estoy, haces de las tuyas...

-Papá...

-Rin es quien manda, así que obedécela en todo lo que diga.

-Hai...

Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, hijo...

-Te quiero, papá...

Al salir de la habitación, estuvo un largo rato con Rin aferrada a su pecho.

-Preciosa...

-No quiero que te vayas...

-Vamos, amor... yo tampoco quiero dejar a mi familia por tanto tiempo...

-Vas a recordar que te amo cuando otras mujeres se te lancen encima?

Sesshoumaru rió, los celos de Rin no se podían quedar.

-Recuerdo que te amo a cada segundo que vivo, preciosa...

-Recuerda que aquí tienes una familia... que te espera desde el momento en que cruces esa puerta...

-Rin... Porqué sólo piensas en que te seré infiel?

Rin se aferró a su abrazo y Sesshoumaru pudo sentir la humedad de las lágrimas, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza. Había sido precisamente en Francia donde Sesshoumaru le fue infiel con Joyce.

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Rin... te lo juro, mi amor...

-No jures...

-Pues lo hago... Rin...

La hizo levantar la mirada, reconociendo que aunque no quisiera, estaba reviviendo el pasado. La besó con ternura y aferrándose a su abrazo, profundizó aquél beso, conviertiéndose en uno apasionado y candente.

-No llores, Rin...

-Debería estar acostumbrada a tus viajes, pero no es así...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se besaron una última vez antes de que se marchara. Aún era temprano, Rin volvió a la cama.

-Mami...

-Ayumi, mi amor...

-Puedo dormir contigo?

-Sí, cariño...

La pequeña se acomodó entre sus brazos, acarició sus mejillas.

-No llores, mami...

-No quiero llorar, mi amor...

Se quedaron abrazadas y se durmieron hasta la hora de ir al colegio.

En el transcurso del primer día, con sus besos a flor de piel y sintiendo aún las cosquillas de sus caricias, Rin paleó su soledad con la alegría de sus hijos y sus risas que inundaban el lugar.

-Dónde está mamá?!

Rin se cubría y se destapaba el rostro con un paño. Los pequeños reían a carcajadas y la señalaban. Los llevó al jardín, donde extendiendo una manta enorme con una baranda lo suficientemente alta, les permitía gatear a sus anchas sin salirse del límite de la manta. Rin atendió a Daisuke que rió a carcajadas, notó que tenía una mariquita sobre la punta de su nariz. Se acercó a él y lo vio intentando tocarla, pero la mariquita volaba y volvía a posarse sobre su nariz.

-Mama...

Rin sopló con suavidad y el insecto voló fuera de sus vistas. Daisuke gateó hasta su madre.

-Ven con mamá, mi amor...

-Mama!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, lo llenó de besos. Sakura estaba acostada con un rascaencías entre las manos. Rin se acercó a ella con Daisuke en brazos.

-Mi amor, está rico?

-Mama...

La pequeña le ofreció el juguete, Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, aunque Rin se mostraba alegre y siempre activa frente a los niños. Las noches eran extensos duermevelas, donde hablaba con Sesshoumaru al momento de acostarse.

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Te extraño mucho, Sessh...

-Mi amor... estoy haciendo lo posible para volver tan pronto pueda... amor... feliz aniversario...

-Feliz aniversario, Sessh...

-Cómo se están portando los niños?

-Están bien... Dai y Sakura ya se están parando solos... Sakura intentó caminar hoy, pero se cayó sentada.

-En serio?

-Sí... Ayumi ganó un premio en la feria de ciencias...

-Sí? Qué hizo?

-Taro la ayudó e hicieron un modelo del sistema solar motorizado... no sabía que vendían esos motorcitos...

-Sí, son para los modelos armables de carros a control remoto...

-Pues la experiencia de Taro ayudó mucho, es una cosa increíble. Yo sólo los llevé a comprar los materiales, ellos lo hicieron solos...

-Entonces Taro está tranquilo...

-Claro que sí, mi amor... me ayuda mucho con los gemelos.

Rin pasó una mano por su almohada.

-De verdad te extraño, mi amor...

-Yo también te extraño, preciosa... y no me refiero a esta vez, pero me gustaría que vinieras a París conmigo... es bellísimo y sé que lo disfrutarías...

-No, Sessh... a dónde quieras menos a ese lugar...

Rin lo escuchó suspirar.

-Hay algo en específico que quieras?

-Nada, no te preocupes, sólo quiero que vuelvas...

-Ya llegó mi taxi... te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Cerraron la llamada. Sesshoumaru se subió al auto y se pasó la trayectoria cabiz bajo. Rin se había negado a ir a París un sinnúmero de veces. Tampoco le agradaba que le llevara nada de aquella ciudad.

* * *

Rin tenía un mal presentimiento y le había pedido varias veces a Sesshoumaru que cancelara el viaje, pero él siempre lograba convencerla de que ya faltaba poco.

Rin llegó con los niños, la comida ya estaba servida y Taro y Ayumi se sentaron a comer de inmediato. Rin subió a los mellizos a sus cunas, fue a su habitación y apenas vio a Sesshoumaru salir del baño con una toalla a la cintura y otra secándose el cabello, dejó todo y corrió a sus brazos.

-Mi amor!!!

-Preciosa!

Rin se abrazó a él como monito, con brazos y piernas rodeándolo y comiéndoselo a besos. Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama con Rin aún sujeta a él y acarició su espalda y trasero a la vez que se entregaba a sus besos.

-Te extrañé tanto, mi amor!

-Igual yo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo continuó besando.

-Cuándo llegaste? Me dijiste que volvías en 3 días...

-Te vi salir, quise darte una sorpresa y te dije una fecha falsa...

-Pero...

-Claro, que la sorpresa se medio arruinó...

-Ay no! Mi amor! Si estoy igualmente sorprendida!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó nuevamente.

-Esto era sólo una parte...

-Hm... ponte ropa porque si no...

Sesshoumaru notó que lo veía como un apetitoso postre.

-Hm... no me tientes...

Rin sonrió y mordiéndose el labio inferior se le acercó al oído.

-Los niños no saben que estás aquí y los gemelos están dormidos...

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaron y en una carrera entraron al baño cerrando la puerta tras sí.

* * *

Los niños enloquecieron al ver a su padre, Sesshoumaru los abrazó a cada uno con fuerza y diciéndoles cuánto los extrañó.

-Papa...

-Te extrañé tanto, princesita... cada noche me dormía pensando en que no me diste mi beso de buenas noches...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla, acarició sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

-Mi amor, no llores...

-Yo creía que ya no nos querías...

-No, mi princesita... Te quiero a ti, a tus hermanitos y a tu mami...

Poco después, Sesshoumaru les entregó sus regalos. Incluyendo unos muñecos para los gemelos que aún no despertaban. Al final sólo faltaba Rin, Taro se dio cuenta.

-Papá... no le trajiste nada a Rin?

-Taro...

-No, Taro, no importa...

-Pero...

-No importa, cariño... iré a ver a los gemelos...

Rin subió las escaleras, pero escuchó a Taro reclamarle.

-Se durmió casi todas las noches llorando y tú no le traes nada?! Qué eres, idiota? Quieres que nos deje?! Hasta yo sé que le tenías que traer algo! Eso sin mencionar que pusiste el trabajo por delante de tu aniversario...

-Taro...

Taro vio a Rin.

-Taro, tu papá no tiene que saber cómo me dormí mientras no estuvo aquí. Y no deberías hablarle así...

-Pero es que es un...

-Taro!

Rin se le acercó.

-Yo no le pedí nada... cálmate, onegai...

-No tienes que pedírselo!

-Taro, lo que sí le pedí es que no me trajera nada de París...

-Ah?

-Discúlpate con tu papá...

-Lo siento...

-Está bien...

Taro se marchó. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Rin...

-No me importa, Sesshoumaru, en serio...

-No he dicho nada...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la besó apasionadamente.

-Voy a salir, vienes conmigo?

-No hay quien se quede con los niños...

-No me tardaré mucho... una o dos horas...

-Estaré aquí...

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente y se marchó, Rin subió a la habitación de los gemelos. Estaba jugando con ellos cuando Taro entró en la habitación.

-Mamá...

-Mira a Taro!

Sakura sonrió y gateó hasta él, quien la cargó y la besó en la mejilla, se sentó junto a Rin sobre la manta.

-Mamá, perdóname por lo de hace un rato...

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

-Por qué?

Rin lo vio, su rostro reflajaba una gran preocupación, algo ajeno a un niño de 14 años.

-Taro...

-Por qué lloras tanto? Porqué le dijiste a mi papá que no querías nada...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Aún eres un niño, Taro... y hay cosas que sólo comprenderás con el tiempo.

-Qué cosas? Que mi papá te pegó los cuernos? Que lo botaste como un perro?

-Así que lo sabías...

-Hace años que lo sé! Joyce lo siguió a París, aprovechó que estaba ebrio y se acostó con él. Pero claro, no esperaba que aunque lo dejaras, él no se casaría con ella.

Rin suspiró.

-Yo no quiero que sepas esas cosas... Taro, de todos los viajes de Sesshoumaru, el único que me altera es cuando va a París... tenía años que no iba, pero esta vez, Inuyasha no pudo ir...

-Entonces es cierto... Porqué me aceptaste, Rin? Porqué me aceptaste en tu casa?

-Independientemente de que eres el hijo de Joyce... o del hombre que amo... yo te amo... sólo por ser tú... por muchos años me adapté a la idea de que aunque fueses el hijo de esa mujer, serías mi único hijo... y aunque no es así, sigo amándote como tal...

Taro bajó la mirada.

-Eso no le quita a que por mi culpa no eres feliz...

-Sí lo soy, mi amor!

-Pero yo...

-Tú eres uno de mis motivos de felicidad... onegai, Taro, deja de hacerte a un lado...

-No te duele?

-Qué cosa?

-Llamarme Taro? Eso es lo que ella quería...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó en la frente.

-Tal vez si no te quisiera... pero no es así... Me duele más el verte en este estado...

Taro la abrazo con fuerza, Rin lo beso en la cabeza con ternura.

…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que estén bien, yo aquí medio muerta, pero al menos aún respiro! Jejeje!! Gracias al cielo sólo falta 1 semana para terminar las clases, yuuhooo!!! Y eso es definitivo, ya termino mi carrera!!!! (Al menos medicina general) pero no importa, estoy super feliz!!!! Y por ahi viene un fic de navidad! Espero terminarlo a tiempo!!!**

**Besos**** y espero sus reviews!**

**Mizuho**


	13. Despertar

**Capítulo 13**

**Despertar**

Rin estaba con los gemelos y Ayumi, entre las dos, les causaban a los pequeños risas sin parar.

-Mama!

Daisuke la llamaba en un tono gritón y chillón, se echaba hacia atrás como si fuese contorsionista y Rin lo alzaba haciendo sonidos como de motor de avión.

-Dai, te me vas a romper!!!

-Mama... mira...

Sakura intentaba pararse aferrada a las manos de Ayumi.

-No la sueltes, mi amor...

-No... Mama, tengo hambre...

-Sí? Voy a buscar galletas y jugo...

Rin fue por las galletas, al terminar de comer, tanto Daisuke como Sakura estaban embarrados de galleta por toda la cara, Rin sonrió y los llenó de besos antes de limpiarlos.

* * *

Taro necesitaba varios materiales para el colegio, Rin lo llevó a comprarlos, mientras veía varios libros, escuchó a Taro gritar del otro lado de la tienda, corrió hacia él para encontrarse a Joyce golpeándolo sin miramientos, hecha una furia le voló encima y propinándole un puñetazo, le partió la nariz.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo!

-Quítate del medio! Esto es entre el mocoso y yo...

Rin apretó los dientes tanto, que le rechinaron.

-No te le acerques...

-Mamá, por favor...

Joyce sonrió pensando que aquello le serviría para refrescarle la memoria a Rin, pero se quedó de una pieza cuando Taro tocó el hombro de Rin.

-Mamá, no lo vale...

Rin vio a Taro.

-Estás bien?

-Sí... mejor de lo que ella piensa...

Rin se dio vuelta y acarició su rostro.

-Vamos a casa...

Vio a Joyce.

-No sé qué haces suelta... pero te lo advierto... aléjate de nosotros... o no respondo...

Luego de pagar por los artículos, salieron de la tienda, Taro iba intimidado por la actitud de Rin para con Joyce, nunca la había visto más que gritarle dos cosas a Sesshoumaru, sin embargo, le había partido la nariz a Joyce de un sólo golpe. Rin caminó un rato hasta conseguir calmarse, se detuvo y vio a Taro que iba tras suyo.

-Kami, mi amor perdóname, es que esa mujer me hace...

-Gracias...

Taro la abrazó con fuerza, Rin sonrió y lo abrazó en respuesta.

-Te amo, cariño...

-Te quiero, mamá...

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru enloqueció al ver a su hijo en aquél estado, de inmediato llamó a la policía para avisar que Joyce estaba suelta, seguro de que se había escapado.

-Han pagado su fianza...

-Qué?! Pero...

-Kazami-sama, si tiene inconvenientes con ella...

-Claro que tengo inconvenientes, en pleno centro comercial atacó a mi hijo! Qué van a esperar? A que lo mate?!

-Kazami-sama...

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y tomó a Taro de la mano.

-Sessh...

-Vamos a la policía ahora mismo...

-Ten cuidado...

* * *

En el camino, Taro iba atontado, aún sorprendido por la forma de pelear de Rin.

-Taro, estás bien?

-Ah? S-sí... Es muy fuerte...

-Qué?

-Rin... es muy fuerte... parece tan delicidada e indefensa... pero...

-Así que te engañó, ah?

-Papá...

-Rin estudió artes marciales desde pequeña, pero no le gusta decirlo.

-Y no le tienes miedo?

-Más del que te imaginas... pero no puedes basar un matrimonio en el miedo.

-Y nunca te ha dado una tunda? Porque de que te las has ganado...

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Somos un matrimonio, Taro... La violencia nunca será la solución para nada y mucho menos para una discusión entre marido y mujer...

-Demo... cuando ella se enoja y dice que te va a matar...

-Ya comprenderás, hijo, que hay cosas que duelen mucho más que un golpe...

Taro desvió la mirada preguntándole si le dolía más no tener sexo. Sesshoumaru miró hacia todas partes completamente sonrojado.

-Pero de dónde sacas eso?!

* * *

Las cosas parecían volver a la calma, habían contratado una ayuda y aunque Rin aún trabajaba desde la casa, tenía más tiempo para concentrarse en su trabajo. Sintió un halón de su pantalón, al ver hacia abajo, Sakura levantaba los brazos con su paño en las manos.

-Mama...

-Sakura, mi amor qué haces aquí?

-Mama to...

-Quieres estar con mamá?

-Hai...

Rin la sentó en sus piernas y la besó con ternura.

-Mamá tiene que trabajar, te vas a quedar tranquila?

-Hai...

Rin sonrió, la pequeña se acomodó contra su pecho y cerró sus ojitos.

-Por cosas así es que nunca podría trabajar lejos de casa...

Rin continuó revisando los documentos que Sesshoumaru le enviara. Apenas pasaron unos minutos, y Daisuke entró en el mismo estado, soñoliento y queriendo dormir con su mamá.

-Mama...

-Dai, mi amor...

Rin decidió que era suficiente por un día, los llevó a su cama y se acomodó a su lado, sonrió mientras los contemplaba dormir.

-Gracias Kami...

Poco después se les unió Ayumi. Sesshoumaru y Taro llegaron y la vieron dormida, salieron en silencio para no molestarla, Taro vio a su padre.

-Se le nota la felicidad...

-Ta-ro...

-Es justo que sea feliz...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Estaba en la sala, leyendo una revista cuando sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban desde atrás.

-Preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor... porqué no me despertaste?

-Te veías tan hermosa dormida, que no quise interrumpir...

-Hm! Y yo que me dormí con la ilusión de que me despertarías con un beso y me regalarías una flor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. La hizo sentarse en su regazo y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Esa es tu forma de decirme que quieres hacer el amor esta noche?

-Entre otras... pero tendrás que ganarme primero...

-Ah sí?

-Claro, no creas que siempre te saldrá fácil sólo por estar casados...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Nunca me ha salido, siempre te haces la de rogar...

-Eso es lo que mantiene el calorcito, no?

-Y qué calor!

Ambos rieron, Rin se recostó de su cuello, aspirando su varonil aroma, suspiró y sonrió.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Realmente nada... sólo estoy feliz...

-Eso me alegra mucho...

Dejando a los pequeños al cuidado de la niñera, salieron a cenar ellos dos sólos. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla disfrutar la noche y tomando su mano, la besó, ella dejó de reír y lo vio fijamente.

-Sessh...

-Soy un tonto... perdóname por no prestarte la atención que mereces...

Rin le sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Nadie es perfecto... pero te acercas bastante...

-En serio piensas eso?

Rin le sonrió nuevamente.

-No me vas a invitar a bailar?

-Sería más tarde... pero si quieres bailar ahora...

Ya en la pista, bailaban al suave compás de la música, Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda desnuda y la vio sonrojarse.

-Sessh...

Tomando su rostro por la barbilla, le dio un cálido beso de labios entreabiertos, al separarse, ella se refugió en su pecho.

-Mou! Cada vez que me besas así, me siento como una niña inexperta...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le habló rozando su oído con sus labios.

-Significa que no he perdido el toque...

* * *

La noche ya terminaba y ninguno lo deseaba, se quedaron en el restaurante, tomando champaña y conversando hasta la hora de cierre.

-Disculpe, señor... pero ya cerramos...

-Ah... bien...

Al volver a la casa, se besaron larga y apasionadamente en el auto, como si fuese una cita que allí terminaba. Al entrar, la niñera se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación. Rin subió las escaleras y vio a sus hijos dormidos, Ayumi estaba al borde de la cama, la rodó al centro y la cubrió nuevamente.

-Mama...

-Shh... vuelve a dormir, cariño...

Rin la besó con ternura, salió de la habitación y se encontró con Sesshoumaru, sólo le sonrió.

-Preciosa...

-Tengo unos bebés preciosos, no crees?

-Con una madre así, no se puede esperar menos...

Entraron a su habitación, Rin se hizo el pelo a un lado y le dio la espalda en una petición silenciosa de que la ayudara con el vestido. Él soltó el botón en su cuello y lo besó donde marcaba la carga del peso. Deslizó sus manos por sus hombros y acariciando su espalda, la hizo darse vuelta y a la vez que la tela reposaba en su cintura, acarició su cuello con sus labios y lengua para luego perderse en un apasionado beso. Al separase, sólo se escuchó sus suspiros, las palabras sobraban, se tomó su tiempo para desvestirla y admirar su cuerpo desnudo, con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa la levantó en brazos y con delicadeza la tendió sobre la cama, el placer era para ambos a medida que él recorría su cuerpo con sus labios y la hacía estremecerse y su piel erizarse.

Sedienta, lo atrajo hacia ella y volvieron a unirse en apasionados besos acompañados de caricias que provocaban ardor en la piel, con una caricia la supo lista y en medio de aquél beso la hizo suya. Rodeándola con sus brazos y permitiendo que sus gemidos murieran en su garganta.

Finalmente el placer se apoderó de ellos y enviando fuertes descargas de energía por sus cuerpos se entregaron mutuamente a la culminación de aquél acto de amor.

* * *

Rin despertó sintiendo ardor en toda su piel y en especial entre sus piernas, una calidez en sus labios y un dulce aroma la envolvía, abrió los ojos y sonriendo se entregó al beso que le ofrecía, se separaron sonriendo.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días, mi amor...

-Cómo durmió mi reina?

-Como sólo se puede dormir entre tus brazos...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y le entregó la rosa.

-No te lo dije anoche... pero te amo, Rin...

-Anoche fue una noche maravillosa y sin nada a destacar, muy especial... no fue necesario, porque lo sentí...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, descansó unos minutos sobre su pecho.

-No quiero dejarte sola... pero tengo que ir...

Rin sonrió. Luego de preparar el desayuno, levantó a los niños. Taro no perdía un segundo sus movimientos, se veían y sonreían y por más increíble que pareciera, Sesshoumaru tenía las mejillas coloradas.

-Papá...

-Hm?

-Estás enfermo?

-Ah? No... porqué?

-No... nada...

Taro no quiso ponerlo en evidencia. Al momento de marcharse, se dio la vuelta completamente sonrojado al ver a su padre aprisionarla contra la pared y unidos en un apasionado beso. Se separaron la distancia necesaria para que el aire circulara entre ellos.

-Tengo que ir...

Rin sonrió, ya le pesaba dejar la casa, lo besó con ternura y acarició sus mejillas.

-Ve, cariño... ve con cuidado... cuando vuelvas, aquí me tendrás...

-Sí... pero... me tengo que ir?

Rin rió y lo hizo darse vuelta, dándole una nalgada, lo hizo reaccionar.

-Oye!

-Vendrás a comer?

-No... no puedo...

-Entonces hasta la noche...

-Adiós, preciosa...

-Adiós, mi amor...

-Mami...

Rin besó a su pequeña en la frente.

-Estudia mucho, cariño...

Una vez que se marcharan, Rin se preparó para hacer ejercicios, al cabo de una hora, llegó su entrenador personal.

-Vamos a pesarte...

-Anoche no hice dieta...

-Rin!

-Es que salí con mi esposo y a él le molesta que haga dieta cuando salgo con él... dice que no me lleva a los restaurantes a comer lechuga...

El entrenador suspiró.

-Al menos comiste bajo en grasa?

-Sí, por supuesto!

-Hiciste el amor?

-Ah?

-Una manera de compensar el que no hayas comido lo que te toca en la dieta, es hacer ejercicio, hacer el amor, es uno de los mejores.

-Bueno... sí... pero no fue una olimpiada...

Hizo un ademán virando los ojos.

-Ay, mi querida Rin... cuánto te falta por aprender! Que no sabes que una sesión de sexo lento y apasionado quema más calorías que una olimpiada de gritos?

-En serio?

-Por supuesto, querida!

-En ese caso... no importa lo que comiera...

Rin se subió al peso con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-Muchas felicidades! Perdiste 10 libras...

-En serio?!

-Sí... bien, ahora dime qué te molesta, porque de aquí en adelante, vamos a moldear...

Rin se vio el pecho un tanto sonrojada.

-No las quiero perder, a mi marido le fascinan como están ahora, pero no quiere que me opere...

-Es inevitable... Sí podemos hacerlo más firme, pero al ejercitar tus brazos, vas a bajar un poco...

Rin suspiró.

-Lo único bueno que me deja el embarazo...

-Así como lo trae, se lo lleva...

Al terminar la ardua rutina de ejercicios, Rin se dio un largo y relajante baño. Al salir, vio a los pequeños sobre su cama.

-Rin-sama...

-Está bien, puedes dejarlos...

Rin se ajustó el nudo de la yukata a la cintura y abrazó a sus pequeños.

-A ver, mis amores...

-Mama...

-Qué tal si dejan que mamá se ponga ropa y después jugamos?

-Tí!!!!

Rin sonrió, al abrirse la yukata, Daisuke se puso de pie y caminó sobre la cama.

-Mama...

-No! Dai, quédate sentado o te bajo...

El pequeño tocó su pecho e intentó mamar.

-Dai, no! Eso duele!

-Lete! Mama! Lete!

-Ya mamá no tiene leche, mi amor...

El pequeño se la quedó viendo.

-O eres un genio o un pervertido... bueno... eres hijo de Sesshoumaru...

-Papa? Kocchi?

-Sí, pero papá no está aquí...

-Doko?

-Está trabajando...

* * *

Rin trabajó por un par de horas y dejando todo en orden, se dedicó a los pequeños. Ya a media tarde, la visitaron Kagome e Izayoi.

-Espero no haberte importunado...

-No! No! Pasen! Qué alegría verlas!

-Etto... espero que te guste...

Rin sonrió y recibió el pastel que Kagome traía.

-Hm! Si es lo que pienso... me encantará...

-Es un pie de limón...

-Mi segundo favorito...

-Sin azúcar...

-Pasó al primer lugar...

Las mujeres rieron.

-Abuelita!!!

-Ayumi, cariño!

La pequeña las saludó a ambas, Rin las guió hasta la terraza, donde los pequeños jugaban, Sakura y Daisuke se levantaron para abrazar a su abuelita también.

-Y Taro?

-Tiene clases hasta las 6, viene con Sesshoumaru... qué las trae por aquí?

-Bueno, es que... Inuyasha no quería hacer fiesta si tú no podías caminar, me dijo que te gusta tanto bailar, que sería una crueldad hacerte ir a una fiesta...

-Ay! Pero qué exagerado!! Sí me gusta bailar, pero no era que me pasaría la fiesta llorando! Además, sí bailé...

-Cómo?

-Sesshoumaru me cargaba...

Rin le sonrió.

-Bueno... Ya no queremos esperar más, así que nos casaremos en 2 meses...

-Eso es fantástico!

-Y... vengo a pedirte un favor...

-Claro, lo que desees...

-Por supuesto, que te voy a pagar...

-Kagome... ni siquiera sé lo que quieres...

-Quiero que hagas nuestro prenupcial...

Rin la vio un tanto desconcertada.

-Ah?

-Quiero que hagas un prenupcial...

-Sí, te escuché, pero... Kagome, el abogado de Inutaisho-sama es quien maneja esto... yo...

-Onegai, al menos oriéntame!

-Mira, los prenupciales son separaciones de bienes, con lo que llegas es con lo que te vas... claro, hay excepciones, que si el marido es infiel o varias cosas más, donde te beneficias... pero Inutaisho-sama los usa para proteger su empresa... no te preocupes por eso, estoy segura de que como yo, sólo lo verás el día en que lo firmes... serás feliz y ese papel se lo comerán las polillas...

Kagome sonrió un poco más tranquila.

-Es en serio... el mío, se lo comieron las polillas... hace como 4 años, verdad?

Izayoi asintió.

-Le he estado diciendo que no es la gran cosa, pero está muy nerviosa...

-Mama...

-Gracias, cariño...

Daisuke le había llevado una hoja.

-Y qué me dices de los hijos?

-No lo sé... aún no lo hablamos en serio...

-Maaa!!!

-Dai! Estoy con las visitas, se dice permiso...

-Izo...

Izayoi rió a carcajadas junto con Kagome.

-Dime qué quieres, mi amor?

-Oma...

Daisuke le dio más hojas, Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, mi amor...

Una vez que los pequeños se durmieron, la niñera los llevó a sus camas, Ayumi estaba en otra sala. Sirviéndoles café, Rin se sentó nuevamente.

-Rin... cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?

-Ah? Sessh y yo?

-Sí...

-Pues de maravillas, mejor imposible, por qué?

-Supe que tenían algunas dificultades...

-Eso es historia, estamos muy bien...

Una vez que se marcharan, Rin se dispuso a preparar la cena, ya tenía todo listo para cuando Sesshoumaru y Taro llegaron.

-Mamá...

-Hola, cariño! Cómo te fue... qué te pasó?!

Taro tenía el labio partido. Pero aún así le sonrió.

-Decidí que era hora de enfrentar mis propios demonios...

-Taro, te peleaste en el colegio?

-No precisamente... Joyce fue a buscarme y me le enfrenté...

-Kami, Taro... Sesshoumaru, no pudiste ir por él o qué?!

-Yo? Y para qué? Cuando llegué ya estaba todo resuelto...

-No te preocupes, mamá... Si Joyce es inteligente, no se me acercará otra vez...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Kami, mi amor... ve a cambiarte... la cena ya está lista...

-Hai!

Una vez sólos, Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, preciosa...

-Mi amor, cómo te fue?

-Hmmm...

Rin rió, cuando Sesshoumaru imitaba a Largo, era porque el día no había sido bueno.

-Vamos, mi amor, no seas tan duro...

-Grr...

-Anda, ve a refrescarte, la cena está lista, voy por los mellos...

-Y Ayumi?

-Está en su habitación jugando...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras mientras se aflojaba la corbata, vio a Ayumi jugar con sus muñecas sola y sonrió, entró en la habitación, al verlo, la pequeña sonrió y dejando sus muñecas se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Papi!

-Hola, mi princesita... cómo estas?

-Bien...

-A qué juegas?

-Con mis muñecas...

-Puedo jugar?

-No! Es sólo para niñas!

-Ah... pero yo quiero jugar contigo...

-Demo, ya es la hora de cenar, papi... después de cena...

-Es una promesa?

-Hai!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Ve con mamá... yo me daré un baño...

-Te quiero, papi...

-Te amo, princesa...

Sesshoumaru se fue a dar un baño, al volver, Rin le daba de comer a los pequeños.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-Onegai...

-Venga Dai! A comer con papá!

-Papa...

…..................

Rin salía de la habitación de los mellizos y vio a Sesshoumaru leyéndole una historia a Ayumi, la pequeña le sonrió sin abandonar la calidez del pecho de su padre.

-Preciosa...

-Ya me voy a dormir...

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Te quiero, mami...

Rin salió de la habitación. Para cuando Sesshoumaru entró, ya Rin estaba dormida, se acomodó de frente a ella y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh...

-Gomen, preciosa...

-No importa... y Ayumi?

-Ya se durmió... está feliz... perdón por no prestarte atención...

-Mi amor... no importa...

-Preciosa...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos a dormir, sí?

-Rin... no importa cuántas veces lo intente, al final...

-Sesshoumaru, onegai... me pasé todo el día con ellos, es justo que también tengan un momento contigo...

-Y tú?

-Sessh...

-Qué hay de nosotros?

-Nosotros... como pareja?

-Claro, Rin!

Rin sonrió y acomodándose sobre su pecho, lo besó a la vez que deslizaba su mano sobre su pantalón, él la apartó.

-Estás equivocada, Rin... no hablo del sexo... hablo de tiempo de calidad en pareja...

-El que está equivocado eres tú, Sesshoumaru. Tenemos 4 hijos, nuestro tiempo como pareja comienza cuando ellos se duermen, es el único momento en el que no nos veremos interrumpidos. Como queramos pasarlo es asunto nuestro, ya sea haciendo el amor o hablando. Pero recuerda que el día sólo tiene 24 horas, no puedes hacerlo todo en un día...

-Rin...

Rin se quedó recostada de su pecho.

-Si necesitas hablar, hazlo...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Es sólo que te extraño, Rin...

-Eres un tonto, aquí me tienes...

Rin se sentó sobre su abdomen.

-Tengo una idea... vamos abajo y hacemos como antes, en la terraza...

-Preciosa...

Rin le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos...

Una vez en la terraza, Rin buscó una botella de vino y dos copas, se sentó a su lado y desplegó la manta sobre ellos.

-Qué tal?

-Me gusta...

Rin sonrió, a medida que se fueron relajando, la conversación fue fluyendo. Sesshoumaru se detuvo al escucharla reír, ella le sonrió y abrió los brazos en una invitación a que descansara en su regazo. Acarició su cabellera y sus mejillas.

-Esto está bien, verdad?

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó.

-Recuerdas cuando salíamos? Al principio te negabas a acostarte conmigo...

-No conocía las maravillas del sexo... era una chiquilla boba...

-Pero me alegro de que hayas esperado...

-Sessh...

-Quizás te pongas celosa, pero eres de las pocas mujeres que se no se arrepienten...

-Sesshoumaru, sé bien que eras un mujeriego...

-Por eso te lo digo... no hay cosa más decepcionante que una mujer que se arrepienta de algo que no puede dar marcha atrás...

-Sí, bueno, no me siento muy cómoda hablando de eso...

-Pero tú... Kami, preciosa, eres memorable...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No, en serio, Rin... lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer... me dijiste que querías celebrar nuestro aniversario en el restaurante del hotel Hilton, te complací sin imaginarme que habías reservado una habitación... aunque te notabas bastante nerviosa, estabas segura de lo que hacías...

-Me entregué por amor, Sesshoumaru... pero quise esperar a ver si era verdadero amor y no que caía ante tus palabras bonitas...

-Sabes qué me hizo tomar la decisión acerca de tí?

-Qué cosa?

-Una vez que todo pasó... te acostaste sobre mi pecho... y dijiste que estabas feliz de que fuera tu primero y que esperabas que fuera el único...

-Estabas despierto?!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Continuó jugando con sus dedos.

-No puedo creerlo! Y vienes a decírmelo 16 años después!

-Era el secreto mejor guardado... cuando te hice el amor y vi tus lágrimas, pensé que eras como todas las otras, pero tú sólo me abrazaste y me dijiste lo feliz que eras por haberte entregado a mí...

-Qué cursi!

Ambos rieron, Sesshoumaru volvió a besar sus manos.

-Rin... te arrepientes de algo? En todo este tiempo...

Rin lo vio fijo a los ojos y cerró los suyos.

-De nada en lo absoluto... y tú?

-De haberte herido como lo hice... me arrepiento de haber ido a Francia aquella vez... no te merezco, Rin... estoy consciente de ello... jugué contigo y cometí un grave error... y...

Se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar algo de vidrio romperse, al ver al interior de la casa, Taro estaba allí, había dejado caer un vaso de agua. Rin se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Taro, cariño... estás bien?

-Por qué...

-Taro...

Aunque quería salir corriendo, sus pies los sentía atados a pesados yunques, Rin lo abrazó cuando vio sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y su única reacción fue llorar como un niño, aferrado a su pecho, gritar a lo máximo de sus pulmones y caer de rodillas.

-Taro! Taro, mi amor...

-Por qué?!

Sesshoumaru se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros, lleno de rabia, se las aventó.

-Yo no elegí nacer! Yo no pedí ser tu hijo! Yo no tengo la culpa!!!

Taro lo golpeaba en el pecho, Rin intentó detenerlo y recibió un golpe ella.

-Taro!

-Yo no lo elegí! Yo no lo pedí! Rin!!!

Rin lo inmovilizó abrazándolo con fuerza desde atrás.

-Yo sí!!! Yo sí te elegí! Yo sí te pedí!!!

-Mentira!!!

-Quien le pagó a Joyce fui yo! A mí no me importa, eres mío! Eres mío, cariño... cálmate... onegai...

Taro cayó de rodillas, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No comprendes, Taro... toda la vida, de lo que Sesshoumaru se arrepiente es de la madre que te dio! No de tenerte!

-No lo defiendas...

-No lo defiendo, mi amor... es la verdad... míralo...

Taro levantó la mirada. Sesshoumaru permanecía parado, con la cabeza baja y lágrimas en su rostro.

-Te amamos, Taro... te amamos los dos... no llegaste a nosotros de la manera convencional, pero aún así, eres nuestro hijo...

Rin calmó a los pequeños y Ayumi, una vez dormidos, volvió con Taro.

-Te voy a castigar...

-Ah?

-Por llamarme Rin...

Taro sonrió.

-Descansa, cariño...

-Mi papá...

-Mañana hablas con él...

-Hai...

Rin fue por Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh...

-Rin, yo no...

-Shhh... tranquilo, mi amor... Taro se arrepiente de lo que hizo...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Sessh...

-No es cuestión de arrepentimiento, Rin... por mi culpa ha vivido un infierno... por mi culpa dejó de ser un niño antes de tiempo... por mi culpa...

-Papá...

-Kami, hijo...

Taro lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papá, no es tu culpa que esa mujer sea una demente...

-Taro...

-Incluso ahora hace daño... sólo porque me llamo Taro...

Rin se acercó a ellos.

-No lo hace... al menos no a mí...

-Rin...

-Deja de llamarme Rin, muchachito terco!

Taro sonrió.

-Hijo... me perdonas?

-Perdóname tú... fue una reacción estúpida... Kami es testigo de que no hay mejor padre...

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, hijo...

-Papá...

* * *

Rin despertó y Sesshoumaru ya estaba despierto.

-Mi amor... cómo dormiste?

-No dormí...

-Cómo?!

-No te preocupes, preciosa...

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no fue a la oficina ese día y se dio cuenta de que Rin, lejos de tener un día más fácil por estar en la casa, cargaba con muchas responsabilidades. Un mensajero llegó y Rin le entregó los documentos aprobados. Pensó que había terminado, pero la vio tomar sus llaves y bolso.

-A dónde vas?

-Es fin de mes... hay que pagar las cuentas...

-Pero, hazlo por internet...

-No puedo, tengo que pagar la tarjeta primero...

-Te acompaño...

Sesshoumaru condujo hasta el banco, luego de pagar la tarjeta, hicieron los demás pagos. Al terminar, ya era la hora de ir por los niños al colegio. Durante el almuerzo, la escena que ya conocía, primero le daba de comer a los pequeños y luego comía ella. Después de comer, Rin los llevaba a dormir la siesta y volvía a la oficina.

-Papa...

-Ayumi, princesa...

-Me ayudas con mi tarea? Mami está ayudando a Taro...

-Claro...

Al terminar las tareas de Ayumi, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla dándole las gracias.

-Y ahora? Qué hacemos?

-Mami va a hacer la merienda.

-Merienda? Pero si acaban de comer...

Ayumi rió.

-Papa, ya son las 4:30...

-Ah? Tanto tiempo nos tomó hacer las tareas?

-A veces no... pero hoy fueron muchas...

Esucharon a Daisuke y Sakura reír, estaban en el patio con Rin, los pequeños corrían detrás de ella y cuando la alcanzaban, los abrazaba y caían al césped en una guerra de cosquillas.

-Mama!!!

-El gran Dai!!!

Rin lo levantaba por los aires, el pequeño reía a carcajadas. Sakura se subía sobre ella.

-Mama...

-Ay! No! Sakura!!!

Sesshoumaru y Ayumi se les unieron en el juego. Al final, estaban todos tirados en el césped, los más pequeños sobre el pecho de su padre, Ayumi abrazada a Rin.

-Mama no mune ga atatakai...

Rin sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Para siempre poder abrazar a mis angelitos...

-Mama...

-Te amo, cariño...

Rin la llenó de besos. Vio a Sesshoumaru con los pequeños abrazados y le sonrió.

-Tienen hambre?

-Síii!!!

-Entonces denle muchos besitos a papi para que nos lleve a comer helado!

-Papa!!!

-Eh? Es-esperen!!!!

…

* * *

**N/A: Hola!! Aquí Mizuho feliz y contenta!! Para responder una pregunta, Kami, en el contexto que yo lo uso es Dios, pero también puede ser cabello, la diferencia es en el sufijo -sama, Kami-sama; Dios, kami; cabello. Espero que haya sido de ayuda aunque algo tarde.**

**Espero que la hayan pasado bonito. ¡¡Feliz año 2010!!  
**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	14. Fortaleza

**Capítulo 14**

**Fortaleza**

Había una fusión y mientras se planeaba la compra de la nueva compañía, Sesshoumaru tenía más trabajo que nunca. Más de una vez no llegó a la casa. Rin intentó contrarrestar y le llevaba la cena, muchas veces, pensando que terminaría pronto, se quedaba a esperarlo y se dormía en el sillón de la oficina. Eran ya las 3 de la mañana cuando Sesshoumaru decidió detenerse. Rin estaba dormida, se acercó a ella y la despertó con un beso.

-Sessh...

-Vamos a casa, cariño...

Al llegar a la casa, vieron a sus hijos dormir y se fueron a la cama.

El ciclo se repetía y se estaba perpetuando, ya Rin no iba tan seguido, le enviaba la comida con el chofer. Los niños lo extrañaban y aunque quería, no podía relegar la tarea a nadie más.

-Papá...

-Necesitas algo hijo?

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la oficina de su padre.

-Necesito unos días...

-Sesshoumaru, estamos en medio de...

-Mis hijos me necesitan!

-Sesshoumaru...

-No sé quién necesita más a quién, si yo a ellos o ellos a mí, pero hace casi un mes que no los veo despiertos, Rin está enferma y... mi familia me necesita...

Inutaisho asintió.

-Sé que tenemos el tiempo en contra, pero en realidad...

-Ve, hijo... yo me hago cargo...

-No puedes, tu corazón...

-A éste viejo corazón le quedan un par de millas por recorrer... no puedo trabajar como tú, pero me haré cargo...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y luego de un apretón de manos se marchó.

* * *

Entró en la habitación con un par de rosas en las manos. Rin estaba arropada, empapada en sudor, se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

La besó con ternura.

-Ya no tienes fiebre... cómo te sientes?

-Me duele... me duele mucho...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y apartó el cabello de su rostro.

-Kami, preciosa... llamaste al doctor?

-Sí... me dijo que en unos días el medicamento los destruiría...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa... necesitas algo?

-Los niños...

-Me encargaré de ellos, no te preocupes...

Sesshoumaru la dejó descansar y atendió a los pequeños. Al terminar el día, fue a la habitación, ayudó a Rin con el baño y cambió las sábanas.

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer...

-Sessh... y la negociación?

-El viejo se encargará hasta que estés bien...

-Sessh...

-Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Cuando todo esto termine, te prometo que nos iremos tú y yo sólos a una isla desierta por quince días, donde nadie nos molestará y podré hacerte el amor como me plazca, hasta que todo tu cuerpo se moldee al mío y nunca más te voy a dejar sola...

-Eso suena maravilloso... pero primero me tengo que curar...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Por qué tienes cálculos ésta vez?

-Sólo Kami sabe... hace años que no pruebo una soda... hm... ese beso se sintió bien... dame otro...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Rin despertó y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru frente a ella, observándola, él le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Hmm... mucho mejor...

-Sí?

-Sí... es más rico cuando te consienten...

-Dormiste bien?

-Sí... de hecho, me pasé la noche soñando con una chica con la que salía...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Muy hermosa... era única...

-Sesshoumaru!

-No quieres saber cómo terminó?

-Eres un idiota...

Rin se dio la vuelta, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en el hombro.

-La quisiste?

-Mucho...

-Qué tanto?

-Una vez me dejó y me rompió el corazón... preciosa...

-No importa... es decir... eso ya... cómo terminaron?

-Hace 18 años me dio el sí más importante de toda mi vida... y es la madre de mis hijos...

Rin se dio la vuelta, Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas mojadas.

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa...

-Sessh... hoy no...

-Me temo que el tiempo en cama te ha hecho perder la noción del tiempo...

-Y aún la amas?

-Más que a mi vida...

* * *

Con el paso de los días, el dolor fue cediendo hasta que finalmente, Rin se pudo volver a levantar, los pequeños estaban felices, pero a la vez desalentados, aquello significaba que Sesshoumaru volvería a trabajar. Al ver a Rin incluso preparando el desayuno, hizo que Sakura rompiera en llanto.

-Qué pasó, mi amor? Sakura, cariño, qué pasó?

-Papa ze va otda vez!!!

-No! Cariño! Sólo voy a trabajar... no me voy a ninguna parte...

-Iiee!!! Papa!!!

-Sakura, mi amor...

-Papa mío!!!

Al momento de marcharse, lo hizo con el corazón hecho un guiñapo mientras veía a Rin retener a la pequeña, una vez que no estuvieron a la vista, Sesshoumaru suspiró. Llevó a Ayumi a la escuela, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ayumi... soy un buen papá?

-Si es porque nos quieres, sólo deseas lo mejor para nosotros y todo eso... sí...

Sesshoumaru vio a su hija sorprendido.

-Ayumi...

-Loa mellizos son muy pequeños... ya se acostumbrarán...

-Acostumbrarse?

-A que eres un adicto al trabajo...

-Adicto al trabajo?

-Sí... me tengo que ir... te quiero, papá...

Aunque intentó trabajar, Sesshoumaru no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de su hija, llamó a Rin.

-Sessh, pasa algo?

-No... Rin... tú le dijiste a Ayumi que soy un adicto al trabajo?

-Yo? Pero imposible!

-Y de dónde ella sacó eso?

-Tiene 10 años, Sesshoumaru... bien pudo deducirlo...

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Esa tarde salió temprano, volvió a abordar a Ayumi.

-Ayumi, de dónde sacaste que soy un adicto al trabajo...

-Ay! Papi, no vengas con eso otra vez!

-Sólo quiero saber...

-Mira, papi... te pasaste dos semanas corridas durmiendo en tu oficina, dime si no lo eres?

-Yo... pero es que...

-Sí, sí, la fusión, bla-bla...

-Ayumi... qué pasó con mi hija? Con la niñita dulce y encantadora...

-De ser una niñita no sé... yo soy tu hija...

-Pero...

-Sólo crecí, papá... y me dí cuenta de que es mejor así...

-Cómo?

-Es mejor no depender de nadie... al final, siempre te fallan...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Así que es eso... te fallé...

-No, papá... sólo has estado prácticamente ausente durante los últimos dos años de mi vida... nada para alarmarse...

-Ayumi, por qué hablas así? Tú no...

-Yo no qué? Te das cuenta? En tu mente tienes a una niña... de seguro y que piensas que aún juego con muñecas...

-Sólo tienes 9 años!

-Tengo 10! Papá, gracias por recordarlo... pero claro... sabes? A veces me pregunto si no te olvidas de mi mamá sólo porque la ves cuando vas a dormir?

-Ayumi!

-Eres un troglodita!

Ayumi se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin que se acercaba.

-Qué fue todo eso?

-No sé quién fue el adulto y quien fue el niño...

-Hmm... Ayumi ganó...

-Rin...

-Sabías que seguimos casados por que sí?

-Qué?!!!

-Es obvio, Sesshoumaru... no me divorcio por los niños... pero tú... eres como una visita... esa maldita fusión te convirtió en el témpano de hielo que me costó tanto derretir...

-Rin, yo no...

-No, Sesshoumaru... ya lo sé... no te dabas cuenta... no lo sabías... en verdad te agradezco que me cuidaras mientras estaba enferma, pero tú ya no eres mi marido...

Rin subió las escaleras, entró en la habitación de Ayumi.

-Qué haces cariño?

-Mamá... si mi papá no fuera rico... sería igual?

Rin lo pensó un segundo.

-Me temo, cariño... que sí...

-Demo, si él no fuera el dueño, no tendría que preocuparse por la compra...

-Sabes? Cuando se fusionan dos compañías, suelen hacer limpieza de personal, quedarse sólo con los mejores... entonces se preocuparía por perder su empleo y no tener con qué cubrir las necesidades... y si es uno de los mejores, trabajaría más duro aún para demostrar que vale el puesto que tiene...

Ayumi se tiró de espaldas a la cama.

-Odio las corporaciones!

Rin rió y la abrazó.

-Fuiste muy dura con él... cariño, él vino temprano para estar con ustedes...

-Y qué se cree? Que voy a correr a abrazarlo y a contentarme con un dulce como cuando tenía 4?

-Ayumi, es tu padre, no hables así...

-Si me comparo con otros niños, no puedo decir que es un mal padre...

-Ya ves? Tu papá se preocupa por ustedes... y nunca sería capaz de hacerles daño...

-Sí... bueno... pero de ahí a decir que tengo uno...

-Ayumi!

-Mira mamá, si nos quiere, muy bien, pero no lo demuestra... ni tampoco que parezca tu esposo...

-Ayumi, nosotros...

-No, mamá, ustedes no son un matrimonio comprensivo ni un carajo... tú sólo... aún lo amas...

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Mamá... aún lo amas, verdad?

-Con todo mi corazón, cariño...

Ayumi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya comprendo porqué Taro se fue a los puños con él...

-Ayumi...

Acarició sus mejillas eliminando las molestas lágrimas.

-Se hartó de verte llorar... y para serte franca, yo también, mamá... no es justo...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Aunque hablas casi como un adulto... Ayumi aún hay cosas que no comprendes... aún eres una niña... el matrimonio no se trata sólo de sentarse a una mesa y comer todos juntos... y requiere de un sacrificio constante... aún mayor cuando hay hijos...

-Mamá... pero tú no eres feliz...

-En parte sí, mi amor! En parte sí... porque de no ser por él... yo no tendría las 3 bendiciones más hermosas... de no ser por él, yo no sabría lo que es amar más allá de lo... el amor de una madre es algo superior a todo lo demás... es algo que da y quita fuerzas... es un alimento constante al alma... y de no ser por él, yo no lo tendría... pero esa misma cualidad se ha convertido en su defecto... no sabe detenerse, no sabe darse por vencido, no sabe reconocer que es necesario compartir la carga... esa perseverancia me dio 3 hermosos hijos...

-Demo, mamá...

-Todos somos humanos, Ayumi... todos tenemos defectos... pero a pesar de todo... tu papá los ama... y le duele cuando siente que los ha defraudado... no te pido que lo hagas pensar que todo está bien, no lo está... todos estamos pagando las consecuencias... pero dale la oportunidad... él también sufre el estar lejos de ustedes... encerrado en su oficina mientras piensa en los días que no los ha visto...

Rin le levantó la mirada.

-Por más grande y fuerte que lo veas... es humano... y tiene los mismo sentimientos que tú...

-Qué hago, mamá?

-Ve con él... disfruta ahora que está aquí... sabes? Me dio una muy buena noticia...

-Sí? Qué? Ya no va a trabajar más?

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Taro vuelve a casa...

-Hountou?!!!

-Sí, mi amor!

Ayumi corrió escaleras abajo, corrió por todas partes buscándolo, lo encontró en el jardín, en un punto alejado en lo que parecía ser que admirara las flores, lo alcanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza desde atrás.

-Papá!!

-Ayumi!

Sesshoumaru se dio vueltas, Ayumi lo besaba por todo el pecho.

-Te quiero, papi!!!

-Ayumi...

Sesshoumaru se bajó a su altura, acarició el rostro sonriente y lleno de lágrimas.

-De verdad Taro va a volver?!

-Sí, cariño...

-Síii!!!

Ayumi lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, papi!!!

-Mi princesa!

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos. Ayumi detalló su rostro, sus ojos rojos. Acarició su mejilla lo vio cerrar los ojos ante la caricia.

-Papi... qué te pasa?

-Nadie más puede hacer mi trabajo... pero yo ya no quiero seguir... no quiero seguir perdiéndolos...

-Papi...

-Te amo, tanto, mi amor! Perdóname!

Los pequeños habían despertado y corrieron al jardín al verlo allí. Ayumi le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse para que lo pudieran abrazar.

-Papa!!!

-Paa!!!

-Dai! Sakura!!!

Rin los veía a la distancia, jugar por todo el jardín. Sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en la mejilla, al darse vuelta ahogó un grito y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Taro!!

-Mamá...

-Kami, mi amor! Pero qué... si apenas han pasado...

-6 meses en una academia militar hacen muchas cosas...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y una cicatriz del lado derecho en su barbilla.

-Qué te pasó?

-Heridas de guerra...

-Taro...

-Un pequeño accidente...

-Kami, eso no importa, estás aquí! Y... qué grande estás!

Taro sonrió.

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre! De seguro que ya eres un rompe corazones...

-Mamá... dónde están los demás?

-Con Sesshoumaru, en el jardín...

Taro salió, al verlo, Ayumi corrió hacia él quien la abrazó con fuerza, luego los pequeños. Por último, Sesshoumaru se acercó no muy seguro de qué era precisamente lo que quedaba de la relación con su hijo.

-Hijo...

-Papá!

Taro lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta. Pasó la mano por la cabeza pelada al ras. Taro sólo sonrió.

-Eso no te lo perdono...

-Ya crecerá...

-Pues cuando crezca...

Las palabras no fueron necesarias. Taro tenía el carácter de un hombre.

* * *

Una vez las negociaciones estuvieron listas, Sesshoumaru cumplió con su palabra, se tomó todo un mes de vacaciones, primero con Rin en lo que fue una segunda luna de miel y luego se llevaron a los niños 15 días a Disney.

-Ésto es sólo para decirles que lo siento mucho... todo lo que los hice pasar...

-Papa...

-Espero que me perdonen...

Sakura se puso de rodillas en su asiento y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papa...

-Mi princesita...

-Pero no me gusta que trabajes tanto...

-Ya todo volverá a como era antes... lo prometo...

-Papi...

El resto del viaje, Sesshoumaru fue con la pequeña recostada de su pecho, vio a Rin, quien tenía a Daisuke acomodado de la misma manera, se tomaron de manos y él cerró los ojos.

Una vez en el hotel, Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de los niños.

-Sakura, Dai, Ayumi... Todos tienen que obedecer a Taro, si no lo hacen, los castigo, entendido?

-Hai!!

Luego de pasarse todo el día de juego en juego, Rin se llevó a los pequeños para bañarlos, quedaron de encontrarse en el restaurante. Taro se sentó a su lado en la barra del bar.

-Tomaré lo mismo que él...

-Lo siento, pero no se puede...

-Tengo 18 años!

-21...

Taro suspiró y pidió una soda.

-Qué tal?

Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo.

-Sé que te sentirás algo fuera de lugar aquí... prometo compensártelo...

Taro movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Sabes algo? Eres un buen padre... pero como ni tú sabes apreciarlo, te equivocas mucho...

-Taro...

-Cuando crecía... me dí cuenta de eso... eres un buen padre... y no eres mejor, porque siempre tienes ese sentimiento de culpa atravesado... metiste la pata, sí, mi mamá me odia, nadie puede cambiar eso... pero ya basta! Vives con miedo, amas con miedo... y piensas que todo se compensa con bienes... porqué no en lugar de pasarte dos horas en la tienda buscando juguetes, pasas esas dos horas en tiempo de calidad con tus hijos?

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Yo sé que tenías miedo a amar a Ayumi y que yo pensara que la amaras más que a mí...

Sesshoumaru se concentró en la bebida entre sus manos.

-Yo quisiera ser el padre que ansían...

-Ya lo eres... sólo que es como mamá dice... no sabes separar una cosa de la otra...

Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo.

-Papá... no intentes compensar tu ausencia con regalos...

-Yo...

Taro sonrió al ver a Rin.

-Kami, luce hermosa! De no ser mi madre...

-Oye!

-Qué?! Es una mujer hermosa y nadie en su sano juicio creería que tiene 3 hijos...

-Son cuatro...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias por tu observación, cariño...

-Taro...

Taro cargó a Sakura, quien lo besó en la mejilla.

-Oni-chan...

-Vamos a comer sí?

-Hai!!!

Con la mayoría de los niños, comiendo comida rápida, Rin vio por el suelo el intento de hacer que sus hijos comieran vegetales. En la mesa del buffet se sorprendió cuando no pidieron nada remotamente parecido, pidieron mariscos y pasta, Ryu pidió frutas y Sakura pidió ensalada. Atónita, Rin vio a su marido y les tomó la temperatura.

-Qué quieren qué?!

-Sí! Mama, se ve rico!

Sesshoumaru se alzó de hombros y les sirvieron lo que pidieron. La mayoría de los comensales veían asombrados a los dos pequeños de 3 años devorar ensalada, frutas y mariscos.

-Les gusta?

-Mama lo hace mejor!

-Sí! Mama lo hace mejor!

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y continuaron comiendo completamente anonadados. Después de comer, los pequeños pidieron helado y los complacieron.

-Rin...

-No lo sé, Sesshoumaru... quizás se cansaron de comer lo mismo...

En la habitación, los gemelos dormían en una cama, Ayumi en otra y Taro en un sofá cama. Luego de que los gemelos se durmieran, Rin los besó de buenas noches, igual a Ayumi, se acercó a Taro.

-Lo siento... prometo recompensarte...

-Con esta cama tan dura... aparte del quiropráctico, espero un auto!

Rin sonrió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Kami, eres idéntico a tu papá... ten cuidado sí? El que puedas tener a muchas chicas, no quiere decir que las tengas a todas...

-Sólo quiero una, mamá...

Rin sonrió y se fue a la habitación del junto, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Qué te parece... si tú y yo...

-Estoy de acuerdo...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus caderas sintiendo cómo la piel bajo su cintura despertaba.

-Sessh! No hablo de eso!

-Ah? No?

-No!

-Entonces?

-Sólo quiero dormir, mi amor... estoy muy cansada...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Bueno... pero mañana me las cobro!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Me voy a dar un baño...

-No me ignores! Oi! Rin!

-Puedes acompañarme si así lo deseas...

Sesshoumaru no lo pensó dos veces y antes de Rin abrir la ducha, ya la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Sessh!

-Mmm! Hueles delicioso, preciosa!

Rin rió mientras Sessoumaru besaba su hombro y le dijo que fuera preparando el jacuzzi, como el más obediente, se apartó y comenzó a llenar la tina, probó las funciones del hidromasaje y sonrió.

-Está listo...

-Yo también...

Mientras se relajaban, Rin reía intentando deshacerse de las manos de Sesshoumaru. Parecía un animal en celo, no se controlaba con nada.

-Vamos, preciosa...

-No! Tú estás que le brincas a todo lo que se mueve con falda!

-Falda no... son esos pechos deliciosos que me desquician! Si no supiera mejor, diría que son falsos!

Rin rió a carcajadas. Lo que los mantenía así, era parte del mismo descontrol hormonal que le impedía embarazarse.

Contrario a lo que Rin esperaba, Sesshoumaru se tomó su tiempo, acariciándola con suavidad, disfrutando de sus curvas, perdido en la piel de su pecho, en sus pezones, los cubría con su boca por turnos y los acariciaba con la punta de su lengua haciéndola jadear, mientras sus caderas se movían instintivamente, rozando sus sexos sin penetrarla. Se detuvo y se apartó, la vio con el rostro teñido de rojo.

-Rin... qué es esto?

Saboreando el líquido en su boca, comprendió y acomodándose a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-No es motivo de vergüenza, preciosa...

-Lo siento!

Acariciándola, succionó sus pezones, tragando una buena cantidad, al ver que le molestaba, desvió sus besos.

-Rin, es algo natural, eres madre...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Bien...

Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor tomándose su tiempo, haciéndola gemir y jadear con el movimiento de sus caderas hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax envueltos en una nube de placer.

Descansaban abrazados, Sesshoumaru acariciaba su espalda.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-No te gustaría tener otro hijo?

-Dime si te estás volviendo loco?!

-Rin, tú...

-Yo tengo una hija de 9 años y unos gemelos de 3 años que criar y tú?!

-Es sólo una idea... antes...

-Sesshoumaru, tu hijo tiene 18 años... sabes qué significa eso?

-Que... pronto se irá a la universidad?

-Significa que antes de que los gemelos sepan escribir sus nombres tú serás abuelo! De verdad estás pensándolo en serio?

-Me estás diciendo viejo?

-Claro que no! No seas idiota! Me refiero a que ya ese tiempo pasó... ya sólo tenemos que criar a nuestros hijos y asegurarnos de hacerlo bien...

Rin se dio la vuelta y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sesshoumaru... no estamos en condiciones de tener otro hijo...

-Pero preciosa... eres joven y...

-Y ya ese capítulo cerró... mi amor, ya tenemos 4 hijos maravillosos...

-Y qué hay de tí? De tu sueño?

-Mi sueño? Mi amor, ya cumpliste mi sueño... con creces... no sólo tengo una hija, tengo 2 maravillosos gemelos y una familia grandiosa... y sabes algo?

-Qué?

-La parte más fantástica de todo es que tú estás ahí...

-Rin...

-Que tú eres mi esposo y padre de mis hijos...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas nuevamente y sus labios.

-Además, es más divertido hacer el amor... no crees?

-Eso sí puedes apostarlo...

Ambos rieron y se perdieron entre las sábanas.

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó y estaba sólo, pensando que Rin debía estar en la habitación de los niños, se levantó y fue al baño, Rin estaba allí, viéndose frente al espejo y examinándose el pecho, de pronto el estímulo fue demasiado y la eyección dio contra el vidrio.

-Ah! Kami! Esto es un desastre...

-Rin...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Qué haces, preciosa?

Rin desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Debo tener un descontrol muy grande, es anormal la cantidad de leche...

-Si dejas de estimularla, no sale verdad?

-Eso se toma semanas...

Sesshoumaru asintió y la besó con ternura.

-Lo haré...

-Sessh... no seas tonto, cuando vuelva a Japón voy al doctor...

-Y mientras tanto? Tengo que verte llorar cada vez que hagamos el amor?

Rin desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento...

-Rin...

No se volvió a tocar el tema durante todo el viaje. Al volver a Japón, Sesshoumaru intentaba arduamente cumplir con sus promesas, aunque no todos los días, pero lograba salir temprano más veces que tarde.

Rin había preparado la cena, una vez que todos durmieran, compartieron una botella de vino y entre risas y caricias termiraron entregándose a la pasión. Intentando evitar que se sintiera mal, Sesshoumaru evitaba estimular demasiado su pecho, al final fue algo frío y mecánico, se sintió como una escoria al escucharla llorar con la cara contra la almohada.

-Rin, lo siento... yo...

-No importa...

-Sí importa, Rin, estuve fatal, lo reconozco, no te pude satisfacer y...

-No importa, ya olvídalo...

-Rin...

Rin se levantó aún sin verlo, Sesshoumaru la siguió y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Te amo, Rin, onegai, perdóname... mi amor... mírame...

-No...

Sesshoumaru la hizo verlo a los ojos, ella se resistió.

-Rin, maldición, mírame!

-No puedo!

-Porqué no?

-Debo darte asco... mi cuerpo es... es asqueroso y...

Sesshoumaru se enfureció de oírla hablar así y le dio una cachetada.

-Ya reacciona! Deja de hablar estupideces!

-Sesshoumaru!!

Las lágrimas corrían como salados ríos por su rostro, cayó de rodillas frente a ella y refugiando su rostro en su vientre le pedía perdón desesperado. Rin lo sabía, aquello no se podía imitar, estaba arrepentido.

-Perdóname, mi amor, lo siento tanto!!! Rin!

* * *

-Ya me voy, ma-...

-Taro...

Al ver el rostro marcado de Rin, Taro sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas y fue por Sesshoumaru, apenas lo alcanzó y le dio sendo puñetazo.

-Taro, no!!!

-No eres más que un abusador!!! Porqué no me das a mí?!!

Taro volvió a golpearlo.

-La oyes defenderte? No vales nada!!! Eres de la peor calaña!!!

Su puño se detuvo porque Rin se interpuso. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y limpiándose la boca, apartó a Rin con cuidado.

-Aún tienes ganas de más?

-Ni eso vales... me da vergüenza llamarme hijo tuyo...

-Taro, onegai, detente! No es lo que crees?!

-No?! Y qué es entonces? Acaso lo vas a defender? Vas a decir que no te hizo nada?!!

-No es lo que crees, Taro... Sesshoumaru no lo hizo por hacerme daño...

-Eso es mentira!!!

Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Taro, onegai, tienes que creerme... ésto es entre él y yo... sólo tienes que saber que no lo hizo por hacerme daño...

-Déjalo, mamá... déjalo sólo como el perro que es...

-Taro, tu papá nunca me ha tocado para hacerme daño... podrá haber hecho muchas cosas, pero nunca me ha golpeado...

Taro se marchó. Rin curó las heridas de Sesshoumaru mientras con lágrimas en los ojos le pedía perdón. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue cuando tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Siento un vacío en mi pecho... siento que no tengo ganas de vivir... perdí tu amor... es eso cierto, Rin? Finalmente la hice tan grande que tu amor no puede con ella?

-Puedes tener la mujer que te plazca... una mujer sana que te de todos los hijos que desees... alguien que no sienta vergüenza ni asco... porqué yo? Porqué a mí? Porqué me amas?

-Porque eres todo lo que quiero... y si el amor tuviese explicación, perdería la magia...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, la vio esconder una muesca de dolor.

-Podemos superarlo... juntos... qué me dices?

En medio de todo aquello no se daba por vencido. Rin vio su mirada llena de arrepentimiento y a la vez cálida, esperando por ella, apesar de sus complejos la amaba tal cual era. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo sintió suspirar antes de aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, mi amor, te amo tanto!!!

* * *

Rin estaba preparando la cena, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, escuchó a los pequeños gritar y correr a recibirlo. Pensó que se había ido a bañar cuando sintió las manos de su marido rodear su cintura y un beso en el cuello.

-Sessh!

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Bien, amor... Cómo fue tu día?

-Está a punto de mejorar... sé que cocinas delicioso, pero esmérate, preciosa... quiero que los enanos duerman hasta el año que viene!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Vamos amor... me tienes en sequía!

-Es parte del tratamiento, Sessh...

-Y aún no podemos?

Rin se dio vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sí... ya sí...

-Y tú estás bien?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus pezones sobre la blusa, notó la respuesta inmediata a la caricia y sonrió.

-Quiero que estés segura, Rin...

-No importa lo que pase... te lo prometo, mi amor...

-A mí me encantas de todas maneras...

Dijo esto mientras mordisqueaba su pecho por encima del escote. Rin rió a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru casi le hacía el amor con la ropa puesta.

-Vamos, amor... cálmate... los niños están despiertos...

-Y qué se supone que haga con esto?

Sesshoumaru se apartó lo suficiente para mostrarle su erección bajo el pantalón.

-Vamos amor... sólo un par de horas... no quieras arruinar la diversión...

-Grrr!!

Una vez que los pequeños se durmieron, Sesshoumaru cargó a los gemelos y Rin guió a Ayumi a su cama, al entrar a su habitación, Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru tenía todo iluminado con velas y una música suave, apenas entró y él cerró la puerta pasando el seguro y besando su cuello, comenzó a desvestirla, acariciando su abdomen y sus caderas mientras mordisqueaba su hombro, soltó el sostén y la hizo darse vuelta para contemplar su pecho.

-Hmm! Mamacita!

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, deshaciéndose de su yukata, se deslizó entre sus piernas y perdido entre sus labios, se besaron hasta agotar el último halo de aliento. Sesshoumaru deslizó sus labios por su cuello y pecho y hasta llegar a sus senos, jugó con sus pezones dentro de su boca y con su lengua, sonrió al verla nuevamente confiada, feliz. Haciendo dibujos con su lengua sobre su piel llegó a su intimidad, donde la besó y la hizo destilar deseo y pasión por cada poro de su piel. No pudiendo esperar más se deslizó en su interior haciéndola ahogar un gemido en su garganta, presa del apasionado beso. Comenzó con movimientos suaves y pronto se movía como si su vida dependiese de ello, haciéndola aferrarse a él y clavar sus uñas en su espalda.

La mañana los atrapó aún presas de la pasión, Rin cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba contra el colchón.

-El que haya dicho que con la edad el sexo empeora, es un reverendo embustero!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la atrajo a su pecho.

-Y quiero que sepas que no tuve ayuda de ningún pastillita... esto es 100% puro jarabe de viejo...

-Tú? Viejo? Ni en sueños, mi amor! Sino, dónde me dejas a mí?

-Sabes qué dicen en la calle cuando salimos juntos?

-Qué cosa?

-Piensan que soy un viejo rabo verde que sólo anda con jovencitas. Te ves muy bien, preciosa... yo ya no me veo tan joven...

Rin rió y lo llenó de besos.

-Vamos a descansar un poco, los enanos no tardan en despertar...

* * *

Sesshoumaru abrazaba a Rin por la cintura mientras veían a Taro subir todas sus pertenencias en el auto, se acercó a ellos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores, mamá... tampoco es que me iré a otro planeta...

-No es tristeza, mi amor... son lágrimas de felicidad...

-Mamá...

-Estoy feliz por tí, mi amor...

Taro la abrazó con fuerza, ahora era él quien no podía ver por las lágrimas.

-Tú siempre serás mi mamá... mi única mamá...

-Te amo, hijo...

Taro recibió su bendición y se acercó a su padre, se abrazaron con fuerza, Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Aunque no vivas en mi casa, sigo siendo tu padre...

-Lo sé, papá... y gracias... por todo... gracias por darme una verdadera madre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Rin.

-Te traeré tu auto mañana...

-Ah! Acerca de eso...

Sesshoumaru le entregó un sobre, dentro había dinero y unos papeles.

-El auto es tuyo...

-Eh? P-papá...

Taro lo abrazó con más fuerzas aún, Sesshoumaru rió pidiéndole que lo soltara.

-Me vas a romper más de una costilla...

-Gracias, papá! Gracias!

La joven que acompañaba a Taro se acercó a ellos e hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias por todo...

-Gina... espero que sepas hacer a mi niño feliz...

-Mamá!

Rin sonrió.

-Eso mismo... una madre siempre vela por la felicidad de sus hijos...

-Nii-chan...

Taro abrazó a Ayumi con fuerza y la besó en la sien.

-Siempre puedes llamarme... antes que todo... soy tu hermano...

-Te quiero nii-chan...

-Te quiero, Umi...

Sakura se enganchó de su cuello como monito y lo llenó de besos en las mejillas.

-Por cada día que no te veré...

-Pero si me verás todos los días!

-No importa...

Daisuke y Taro tenían un saludo secreto, lo hicieron y el pequeño se abrazó a sus piernas. Una vez que Taro se marchó, Rin suspiró y vio a Sesshoumaru y a sus hijos, sonrió mientras se acercaba y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Menos uno... faltan 3...

Sesshoumaru sólo rió y la abrazó con fuerza, se quedaron sentados en la terraza viendo a sus hijos jugar por todas partes, se tomaron de manos y sonrieron.

-Gracias por mis hijos...

-Gracias a tí, preciosa... por ellos y por tu amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente, se separaron riendo por que los pequeños les abuchaban, Sakura se subió en el regazo de Sesshoumaru y Daisuke en el de Rin, Ayumi junto a ellos.

-Papa...

-Sí?

-Tú quieres a mama para siempre?

-Para siempre y por siempre... para toda la vida...

-Dai, mi amor, por qué le preguntas?

El pequeño sólo sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te quiero, mama...

-Yo también amo a mis bebés y a mi niña preciosa...

Ayumi sonrió cuando Rin le acarició la mejilla.

-No soy una niña, mamá...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y le hizo cosquillas hasta hacerla reventar de la risa.

-Para mí, aún lo eres...

-Papá!

Tirados en el pasto, con sus hijos entre ellos, se vieron y sonrieron, aquella era la promesa que hacía tanto tiempo se habían hecho y ya se cumplía. Un amor que rompía las barreras del tiempo y los obstáculos que se le presentaran, eterno.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado! Quiero darles las gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo, siempre que recibo un review me siento feliz por la acogida que tienen mis fics, muchas gracias... (ya parezco que gané un Oscar)...**

**Espero que estén bien y que sigan leyendo mis futuros trabajos, tengo uno en el horno, casi listo, se llama.... jeje un secreto, pero pronto comenzaré a publicarlo.**

**Mizuho**


End file.
